You Are My Happy Ending
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina are each other's Happy Endings. A Series of random one shots! Prompts welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

_These are just random ideas that pop into my head and I thought instead of trying to make actual stories out of them I would just make short ones. Enjoy! :)_

**Dinner for two**

Standing outside Granny's on the bottom step, Emma looked across at Regina standing beside her who was currently giving the blonde's hand a squeeze having taken in her nervous expression. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

The brunette nods giving a small smile. "Yes I am sure; I don't want us to have to hide anymore"

Emma smiles at this and nods herself taking a deep breath. "Maybe we should..."

As if on cue, the mayor released the sheriff's hand from her grasp knowing exactly what the blonde was going to say."You are right..."

It was now the brunette's turn to take a deep breath as Emma grabs the door pulling it open for them. Regina gives her smile of thanks and walks inside. Emma follows behind her.

Inside the diner, Ruby looks over to the sound of the door spotting the mayor and rushes to the other side of the counter where the said woman usually sits herself on the end stool. "Mayor Mills, would you like your usual?"

Regina raises an eyebrow at Ruby's movement of automatically placing cutlery and napkins in her 'spot'.  
>Having then watched the blonde disappear further into the diner finding a booth, the brunette shakes her head. "No thank you Miss Lucas I am not dining alone tonight"<p>

Ruby looks shocked as Regina walks over sitting herself opposite a smiling Emma in a booth. The tall brunette walks back to where Granny is standing at the counter with Belle sat on a stool across from them, all three watching in the unlikely couple's direction. Ruby bites her pen. "Am I the only one confused?"

Granny shakes her head while Belle frowns taking in the sight of Regina laughing at something Emma had said. Regina, _laughing_. "I guess they have decided to be friends for Henry's sake?"

Ruby shrugs at Belle's comment before being nudged in the rib by Granny. "Hey!"

Granny gestures to the booth. "How about you go do your job and find out?"

Ruby realizes that Granny just wants her to spy and smiles with a nod grabbing her notepad. "I'll be right back!"

Both Granny and Belle exchange a concerned look over how egger Ruby appears at finding out as she practically runs over to the booth stopping next to Emma. "Hey Emma...who knew you were the one our mayor here was meeting.."

Emma raises an eyebrow at her friend as Regina looks amused by the comment. Over at the counter, Granny is practically hitting her head shaking in disbelief over how obvious Ruby is behaving. Belle bites her lip covering her mouth.

"What can I say Rubes..I'm full of surprises"

Regina clears her throat at Ruby staring. Ruby blinks then holds her notepad up. "Right of course what are you guys having?"

Emma looks to Regina who gives her a look, at this point both women knowing exactly what Ruby's game is and decides to play along. The brunette reaches across the table placing her hand on Emma's arm. "What would you like dear?"

Ruby's eyes widen at the action and looks over at the counter mouthing 'oh my god' . Emma smiles biting her lip gesturing with her head for Regina to look at Ruby's response.

"Miss Lucas? Will you be taking our order sometime today or are you going to continue gossiping about mine and Emma's relationship to your grandmother and crush?"

Emma looks away at Regina's comment stifling a giggle as Ruby looks to them as red as a beetroot then to the counter to see if anyone else heard. Most importantly, Belle. Taking a breath at the fact the woman's back is turned, Ruby glances back to what appeared to be a hiding blonde and a evil smirking mayor. Taking their orders, Ruby walks to the counter not uttering a word getting their food ready.

Emma looks over at Regina. "That was..harsh.."

Regina smiles playfully stroking her arm causing the blonde to just take hold of her hand. "Not harsh dear, I was simply pushing Miss Lucas into the right direction with regards to her love life and our dinner"

Emma chuckles as Regina links their fingers causing a few people to glance their way.

Leaving the diner after dinner and a couple of drinks, both Emma and Regina felt more comfortable and relaxed with being able to just be themselves as they walk along main street holding hands while Regina also hugged into Emma's arm.

"That was not what I was expecting!"

Emma shakes her head giving a chuckle. "Did you hear Leroy when he walked past?"

Regina frowns. "No enlighten me please?"

Emma grins and tries to put on her best Grumpy voice. "Huh?...nice one"

Regina laughs burying her head into the blonde's shoulder. "Trust Leroy to be thinking of one thing"

Emma looks at her playfully. "Oh yeah and what would that be?"

Regina lets out a half hearted laugh and slaps her arm. " you know exactly what I am implying Swan"

Emma stops walking with a grin taking both of Regina's hands in her own. "Oh I do, do I? Care to enlighten me this time..._Mills_"

Regina's jaw drops before chuckling at how bold Emma is being. Observing main street for any people, the mayor looks back to the blonde and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh what the hell, everyone will know soon enough" grinning, the brunette grabs Emma, cupping both sides of her face and kissing her.

Emma kisses back instinctively wrapping her arms round the brunette's waist. Feeling adventurous, the blonde then trails one of her hands down in the direction of Regina's butt. The brunette automatically gives her a slap away. "Hey!"

Emma laughs into the kiss as the mayor places her hand back on Emma's face continuing to make out in public until air is needed.

Neither women had witnessed Leroy walking on the opposite side of the street. Pausing he looks over with a raised brow.

_"Damn.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Proposal Gone Wrong**

Emma did not find it unusual when her brunette girlfriend of just over a year announced at breakfast that they were to eat out for dinner that night and that it also was not going to be at Granny's. As the blonde always thought, Regina was the complete opposite to herself. She was classy, sophisticated, something Emma knew she definitely was not, which was also why they were the perfect match. So when the mayor did suggest somewhere other than Granny's, Emma knew it was so Regina had another chance to dress in one of her gorgeous expensive dresses.

Despite the fact that the couple did not live together, Emma seemed to be exactly like Regina's apple tree. A permanent fixture. Even though she had succeeded in finding her own apartment after her parents constant grilling on her love life, Emma seemed to spend more nights at the brunette's than anywhere else and no one including the smitten couple really knew how it all started. One night after they recently started dating, Emma stayed with Regina after some 'persuasion'. Then it turned to two nights then it was a case of spending a singular night at her own place or if she needed a pit stop for clothes. As for their son Henry he stayed put with Regina knowing that sooner or later, Emma would be living with them on a more official basis.

When it came to the evening, Emma had thought as Regina seemed so excited on their dinner date to also make more of an effort. Dress and everything. Looking down at herself, the blonde chuckled to herself seeing that her red bodycon with black heels brought her back to her bail bonds triumph on her 28th birthday just before her own mini hero came and brought her home to where she belonged. This was also probably the last time she wore a dress.

Hearing a throat clear, Emma looked up with a smile at the brunette standing in front of her looking all regal in her expensively sequined black and navy strapless dress. Also with an amused expression on her face.

"Laughing to yourself dear? You do realize people will start talking about your state of mind..crazy as it already is" Regina gives her a playful smile taking hold of Emma's hand and kissing her cheek.

Emma gives a coy smile in return linking their fingers as they walk into the restaurant. As they reach the table and unlink, the blonde leans over to her girlfriends ear before sitting herself down. "Be careful what you say babe or you won't get dessert"

Regina looks to the blonde seeing a smirk start to form. Biting her lip feeling herself go red, Regina sits down and glares over at her. Emma grins at Regina's reaction before reaching over for her hand again. Regina immediately won over by her girlfriend's face and action, accepts the blonde's hand giving her knuckles a mini stroke. Looking across the table sincerely, the brunette smiles. "So how was your day?"

Emma pulls a slight face sighing. "long...boring..not really what I should be saying to the mayor.."

Regina chuckles shaking her head. "No I suppose not but saying it to your girlfriend is a different matter. She understands your situation as her day was also 'long and boring' as you put it"

Emma nods sympathetically giving her hand a squeeze. "Sucks being the mayor huh?"

Regina screws her nose contemplating but settles with a nod before looking at Emma. "Sucks being the sheriff?"

Emma bites her lip thinking. "Not really..no because I get to see you more"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde's statement. "And who said romance was dead"

Emma smiles at her girlfriend receiving one in response.

As the women indulged into their dinners, they shared stories of their boring days before landing on the subject of their son. Both Emma and Regina loved to talk about Henry as they both smiled proudly at his recent achievements at school, his responsible attitude towards their family life of fairytales and how he was growing into a fine young gentleman. Something which Emma constantly praised Regina on having brought him up. While Regina praised Emma insuring her that his smart decisions on life were based on Emma returning to his. Once that conversation was over, they shared in witty banter and flirtation which was not uncommon between them. Especially when Emma was feeding Regina some of her food to try which ended in the pair laughing for some reason no one knew of.

Skipping dessert at Regina's request having remembered Emma's earlier comment on the matter, the women decide to walk by the harbour and the beach slipping their heels off and holding hands, giving the occasional dip in the sea.

Stopping a few inches in from the sea, Emma stops turning to face Regina who suddenly looks worried. "Okay babe I know what I said about dessert but not here it's all sandy and as much as I love you there is no way that will get me to-"

Emma stops with a look of shock as the worried looking Regina now drops down onto her knee in front of the blonde still holding her hand. The blonde gulps trying to find her voice glancing down at her girlfriend. "Regina..what are you..what are you doing?"

Regina attempts a smile stroking Emma's hand again before taking a nervous breath. "Emma...I love you..and I want a family with you, a life, so I want to show you..." Taking a small box out of her bag, the brunette holds it up opening it to Emma. "..and everyone else just how much by.."

Emma covers her mouth quickly looking at the box and also seeing how much her girlfriend is trying. Despite her efforts, the blonde sniggers causing the brunette to stop her speech with a concerned frown. "Emma..I.."

Emma composes herself but can only make it half way through her response before giggling. "Regina..I am so sorry but..the box..its empty"

Regina's eyes widen as she turns the box to look in it seeing no ring. Closing her eyes a second, the brunette pulls an annoyed/sad face. "No!..I must of left it on the dresser when I was comparing it to your other ring to make sure it fits.."

Emma clears her throat pulling Regina up to stand and squeezes her hand still giggling. Regina looks at her sadly and sighs causing Emma to give her a quick kiss. "Baby it's okay..honestly its.." Emma giggles again gaining a mini glare. Mouthing sorry, she pulls Regina into a hug. "How about we go home and you can finish your little speech there.."

Regina hugs back cursing herself for messing up but then smiles to herself at Emma calling her house home. "Okay..I'm..just angry at myself..I had this all planned and then!" having pulled away from the hug the brunette holds her hands out separating her fingers because of her annoyance. At this action a mini wave from the sea sprays out over then causing Emma to squeal and jump away while Regina throws her hands in the air ready to give up. Emma bites her lip to prevent anymore giggles and takes Regina's hands linking their fingers to calm her. "Take me home please.."

Regina watches her attempting a smile before engulfing them in purple smoke back to the mansion and straight upstairs. Due to the unfortunate event of getting wet at the beach both women had changed into their pjs. Regina wearing her usual set while Emma sported a vest top and shorts which she currently covered with a hoodie as she found herself a bit chilly from the cold spray.

Leaving the bathroom after sorting her blonde curls out, Emma looks over to Regina sat at the end of the bed fiddling with something sadly in her hand. Walking over, the blonde sets herself next to her watching her. Regina glances up. "Again..I'm sorry..I love you and well we have to admit this whole relationship or even getting to a relationship hasn't been easy. I wanted it to be perfect"

Emma smiles and touches the side of her face. "It was..honestly I couldn't care less how you ask me. I love you and you love me so no matter how it happens..it's perfect in my eyes"

Regina gives a teary smile then holds the ring up knowing now the whole speech giving time has passed. "Marry me?"

Emma grins with a nod. "Yes I will"

Regina smiles even more placing the ring on the blonde's finger and planting a loving kiss on her lips. Emma kisses back before giggling again. Regina rolls her eyes knowing exactly why her now fiancée was giggling. Emma looks to her. "Oh come on..it was funny..your face was adorable"

Regina lets out an embarrassed laugh realizing now how ironic the whole thing was. Emma grins again loving the sound of Regina's laugh and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Great story to tell the grandkids"


	3. Chapter 3

_The night before Emma and Regina are to marry. Regina is having to say goodnight to Emma and spend the night in the mansion which is technically their home. This leaves Emma in her parents apartment not liking the idea which soon escalades to something more._

_Also a slight POV given on Mary Margaret/Snow_

_(In this story there are no children)_

**Following Traditions**

Entering her apartment, Mary Margaret glances over at her daughter and her fiancée situated on the couch. (She still can't come to terms with calling Regina her daughter-in-law, but who could blame her?)

Seeing the mirrored smiles upon their faces, the short hair woman shuts the door and continues making her way to the kitchen smiling herself.

Tomorrow, her baby girl was to be married.

Despite the conflict in the past between her and Regina, all had been forgotten. Of course to most that would be a drastic thing to say considering the pain Regina had caused on others but no one were able to remember the pain that was thrust upon the brunette to start with.

A cruel torturous mother, a controlling teacher, a loss of a true love and being forced to marry a king of 60 all by the age of 18.

If both women had continued their hatred battle, neither one would win with how complicated their family history had come. For most, they would assume that it would only make matters more confusing when Emma and Regina fell in love but for Mary Margaret, she finally saw peace. An end to the battle which in her eyes, Emma was thankful for. If it wasn't for her daughter returning to town like the prophecy had stated, then she would never had gotten the isolated mayor to fall in love with her, and for Mary Margaret to see a glimpse of the young girl she once befriended returning.

Sure enough she was shocked to find out of their relationship, but once seeing the pair so happy together she could not discourage her daughter's happiness. She also started to believe they were meant to be.

True Loves.

If the prophecy wanted Emma to return, for Mary Margaret, this was it. Having taken into account her daughter's previous upbringing, she knew that Emma had finally found her happy ending just as much as Regina had.

Glancing over at the pair once again who are holding hands snuggled on the couch merely enjoying each other's company, Mary Margaret clears her throat gaining both their attention. Leaning on the counter, Mary Margaret gives Emma a look. "Personally I think it's getting late and that two certain people who just so happen to be the main attraction of tomorrows events, need to say goodnight"

Watching briefly, Mary Margaret leaves to give them a moment. Emma turns to Regina automatically giving a pout. Regina laughs a little holding the side of Emma's face and pressing her forehead against the blonde's. "Emma I love you but it is just for one night"

Emma looks down. "But..we haven't spent a night apart since we got together.."

Regina smiles a little at Emma's words and the fact that she has kept count. " I know but it is just for one night. Baby listen, you go to bed now and when you wake, you will be getting ready to get married and then once that happens we will never ever be apart again" kissing Emma's head quick, Regina strokes the side of her face before standing. " I will see you tomorrow..soon to be Mrs Swan-Mills"

Emma watches her stand giving a brief smile at the brunette's comment before standing herself hugging Regina tightly. "Goodnight beautiful" Emma kisses Regina's cheek finally letting her go. Regina smiles at her heading to the door and out.

Later that night, Emma found herself restless and heads downstairs for a drink before returning to her former room pacing anxiously causing her mother to stir at her action of her going downstairs.

Mary Margaret knocks gently on the door and steps in seeing Emma look worried and slightly teary, pacing up and down her room clenching her hands into fists she rubs them nervously.

"Emma honey..."

Emma looks over upset then sits herself on her bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just..."

Mary Margaret sits next to her daughter taking her shaky hand and looking over at her. "It's okay, right now I am more concerned with you. Tomorrow is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life but you're looking like it's not"

Emma gulps. "It's not that and I really do not want you to think I am just saying this to have Regina here but I'm...scared. Our histories of getting here both in life and relationships hasn't been smooth sailing and I just keep thinking something will go wrong. We finally have a chance at a happy ending but right now, Regina is completely alone. What if something happens to her? And please mom don't say it won't because be realistic, Regina the former evil queen is alone in a big house the night before what is supposed to be the day that will make her forever happy. What if someone wants to prevent that? Or I don't know...Cora comes back?"

Mary Margaret on a few attempts tries to interrupt her daughters speech but feeling there is no use. The chance of what Emma said could happen were slim, but they _Could_ happen. Placing a reassuring arm round Emma's shoulders, Mary Margaret contemplates what to do. Looking over at her now tear stricken, panicked daughter, she gives a small smile to help. "Okay..here is what we will do..Regina can come back here and stay..." Emma looks over giving a relieved smile before her mother holds her hand up. "...but she has to be gone first thing because she cannot..I repeat..cannot see any of the morning preparations for the wedding or god forbid your dress!"

Emma lets out a grin hugging her tightly. "Thanks mom..you know you could of just said that you would of sent dad to stay in the guest room as bodyguard..but now it's too late you said she can stay"

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes chuckling. Standing up she heads to the door. "Get into bed young lady and I will give Regina a call"

As soon as she received the call, Regina was immediately on her way, haven't really slept herself at the lack of Emma beside her in their bed.

Emma however slides into bed at her mother's request and soon enough, Regina was by her side in her usual spot, pressed against the blonde's back with her face buried into the blonde's hair and arm around Emma's waist holding her tightly.

Both sound asleep.

Both with smiles on their faces. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Emma and Regina are married and have 4 children. All biological through magic.  
><em>**  
><strong>_**Grace, 15**__ and Regina's double in every way including her manners and views on life.  
><em>_**Henry, 13**__ typical boy but very responsible and protective of all his sisters.  
><em>_**Chloe, 11**__ more of a tomboy compared to her two sisters and loves to read.  
><em>_**Mia, 5**__ loves her siblings and mothers immensely and hates when any of them are upset. Despite being small she can stand her ground._

**Birthday Morning Fun**

Rolling over in bed, Regina had expected to feel a warm body next to her as she flung her arm across an imaginary waist. Opening her eyes, the brunette frowns sleepily giving a yawn wondering where her blonde wife could be. She was never up before Regina on any day except...

The mayor smiled to herself and relaxed back down on their bed.

_Her Birthday._

The brunette hugged the blonde's pillow tightly enjoying the calm before the storm.

Which didn't last.

The door swung open and a fit of giggles filled the room from their youngest child Mia. Following behind were Grace, Henry and Chloe. The little girl then managed to mount the bed with the help of her eldest sister Grace who was the image of Regina. Crawling over, the little blonde climbed on top of Regina then laid herself flat out on top of her brunette mother in another fit of giggles. "Mommy!"

Regina tries not to smile keeping her eyes closed as if she is still sleeping. Mia pouts then looks over between Grace and Henry for help. Being the eldest children they looked among themselves with a mutual smile and shrugs. Mia sighs glancing at her mother again. "Wakie mommy!"

Henry and Grace start to laugh themselves at Mia's impatience. Having been quiet due to being glued to her story, Chloe closes her book shaking her head. "No Mia! You have to wake mommy nicely!"

Mia gives a mini glare at her sister as Chloe goes and plants herself on the bed, in the empty spot where Emma sleeps. Leaning across, the fellow blonde kisses Regina on the cheek. "See?"

Mia raises an eyebrow watching then grins. "Okay!" Copying Chloe's actions, the little girl leans over kissing her mother's cheek before bending close to her ear in an excited whisper. "It's your birthday mommy!"

Realizing that it is enough torture on her children, Regina looks over at Mia's grinning face grabbing her off of her stomach and on to the bed between her and Chloe. Mia hugs her tightly. Chloe looks across. "Hey mom Happy Birthday"

Regina smiles at her second youngest before glancing at the bottom of the bed at Henry and Grace. "I know that you are both getting older but surely joining your mother and sisters in bed on your mother's birthday wouldn't ruin your reputation too much"

The pair glance at one another before they climb on the end of the bed gaining a successful look from Regina knowing full well guilt tripping them would work. Henry passes over the presents from all of them grinning like Emma. "Happy Birthday mom"

Regina sits herself up as Grace works her way to the opposite side of her mother hugging her arm and shifting her brunette braid out of the way. Something Regina had taught her to do. Giving a kiss to the cheek like her sisters, the young teen smiles. "Happy Birthday mother"

Regina glances at all of her children proudly then raises an eyebrow. "Speaking of mothers...where is Emma?"

The room grows quiet, even Mia bites her lip hard to prevent any unwanted words that could land her mama in trouble. Regina puts the presents down unopened and crosses her arms. "Well?"

Regina looks over at them carefully deciding who to pick. Mia would tell but then would most likely cry at letting slip. Chloe would make something up, Henry would deny knowing completely which left Grace.

Grace looks worried at her mother then down fiddling with her hands.

"Grace...is there something you would like to tell me?"

Grace bites her lip looking at her siblings. Henry shakes his head frantically while Chloe and Mia cling to one another concerned.

Grace looks up at Regina again, this time casually sliding off the bed. "I..I will go get her.."

Heading out the room and running downstairs which she doesn't usually do, Grace makes a beeline for the kitchen knowing of her blonde mother's plan. Upon entering, the girl stands in shock.

"Mom?..."

Emma freezes at the oven and turns to Grace gulping slightly at how much she looks like Regina and at this moment in time is freaking her out. "Grace...why are you not upstairs with the others?"

Grace puts her hands on her hips inspecting the messy, flour covered kitchen. "We tried stalling her but then she asked where you were..."

Emma looks around. "Go keep her upstairs! Go on!"

Grace shakes her head sighing and heads into the hall stopping at all the voices coming from the stairs. Looking up she can see Regina approaching the middle steps with Henry walking a few steps ahead trying to stop her. "Mom come on its no big deal!"

Regina sighs continuing to step down. "Henry I want to come down for breakfast. Am I not allowed to eat breakfast where and when I please on my birthday?"

Henry glances over glaring at Chloe trailing behind Regina too fixated again with her story while Mia clings onto her mother's neck. "Mommy we can't go downstairs!"

Regina holds onto Mia and looks at her. "Mia baby please do not cover for your brother and sisters"

Chloe raises her hand at this point but without letting go of her book. "I'm out...I'm starving anyway!"

Henry rubs his head approaching the bottom of the staircase.

Grace looks in a panic and runs back in the kitchen. "Mother's at the bottom of the stairs!"

Emma's eyes widen looking around. "Oh my god...she is gona kill me..Grace honey good luck! tell Chloe to go outside more instead of stuck in her books, Henry to join the team despite Regina's worries and Mia...to stop growing up!"

The blonde makes a bolt for the back door but is stopped by Grace's arm grabbing her then gesturing with her head to the now pristine kitchen. Emma lets out a sigh of relief grabbing the girl into a bear hug. "You are the best..just don't tell the others"

Grace chuckles looking over hearing footsteps come into the kitchen.

On a normal day, Regina would of continued her inquisition on what was going on or for the reason as to why her wife was currently squashing their eldest to death, but all was forgotten when she took in the sight before her. Breakfast set out on the island along with her presents and cards from Emma and a birthday cake lit with candles in the middle. What made it even more special was seeing her children take their seats at the island. Regina sits down in the middle seat opposite Mia, Chloe and Henry while Grace sat herself next to her mother. Emma also smiles at the sight before her and sits on the other side of Regina kissing her cheek. "Happy Birthday beautiful"

Regina smiles at her wife then kisses her properly much to their children's disgust minus Mia who giggles. "Thank you"

Regina blows the candles out on the cake as the chatter soon starts between the family as they all tucked into their breakfast. Leaning over to her eldest, Regina gives Grace a knowing smile. "She made a mess again didn't she?"

Grace merely nods smiling back as Regina kisses her head grateful for the truth before taking hold of Emma's hand. The blonde looks over with a loving smile mouthing 'I love you'

Regina squeezes her hand mouthing 'I love you' back before quietly chuckling to herself.

Emma does it every year and Regina always secretly knows..

The brunette couldn't care less however because she has her family,

and it's her birthday.

A/N: personally my fav so far, the kids are just adorable in their own way!


	5. Chapter 5

_Its Emma and Regina's wedding day. Emma has planned what she hopes is the perfect wedding gift to finally help Regina be completely happy and get rid of the pain from her past._

**A Unique Wedding Gift**

Emma stood leaning against the counter in her parents apartment clutching a mug of coffee with both hands. All around her was chaos. Her mother must have passed her several times trying to make sure everything was prepared for when they left. Right now however the blonde had completely zoned out. Today was going to be one of the happiest days of her life. She was getting married. There was just one little thing that was bothering her, her wedding present for Regina. At first she thought it was the best idea ever, a chance for her fiancée to have some proper closure but now she was in a state of panic on whether Regina will still want to marry her or not.

Blinking out of her stare at her mother's unimpressed face inches from hers, Emma puts her mug down.

"Emma come on! There is no time to stand around drinking coffee, you need to get ready!"

Emma rolls her eyes at her mother's persistence and heads upstairs to get herself ready.

Entering the town hall where the pair decided to marry, Emma takes a deep breath straightening out her lace top dress with sheer sleeves. Of course due to her mother's wishes, she also wore her grandmothers tiara. At the blonde's request her parents had left her inside the corridor as she informed them that she had to do this by herself.

Taking another breath she approaches the door. "Okay Swan you can do this" knocking sharply, Emma looks over with a nervous smile making sure it's all ready.

"Come in"

Emma opens the door and walks in immediately startling the brunette sitting on the chair putting in her earrings. Rising from her seat quickly, the brunette grabs the nearest thing possible to hide her dress. "Emma!"

Emma bites her lip holding her hands up. "I'm sorry..I"

"We are not suppose to see each other its bad luck!"

Emma nods at Regina's statement. "I know but honestly I do not believe in all that rubbish. Besides I needed to give you your wedding gift"

Regina hugs her waist to keep the jacket she grabbed in place sighing. "As much as I appreciate that, could it not wait until after the ceremony?"

Emma walks up to her placing a hand on her arm. "Not really..you see I got to thinking how I have everyone I want here..including my parents which I never thought I would have and now it's great because dad gets to walk me down the aisle. Then I thought what about you? So I..sort of done something and its only for today"

Regina frowns concerned, now shifting to place her hand on top of Emma's. "Emma dear you're not making any sense..."

Emma nods taking a deep breath. "If I get to have my father walk me down the aisle, it's only fair you get your father to do the same.."

Regina's eyes widen. "What.." Looking across at the open door as Emma moves to the side, she sees her father Henry standing with a smile on his face.

Regina looks over at Emma as if needing to be reassured he is real. Emma smiles giving the brunette all she needs to drop the jacket and run over into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

Hugging him tightly, Regina rests her head on his shoulder. "You are really here..."

Henry nods. "For today yes"

Regina pulls back to look at him. Henry strokes the side of her face no longer seeing the lonely sad Queen he once stood beside but the happy Regina she once was.

His little girl.

"You have a good one there Regina"

Emma looks away embarrassed at the comment and also that she is still present feeling that she is somewhat ruining the father/daughter reunion. Regina glances over smiling at Emma taking hold of her hand. Emma looks back to her and smiles. "I better go.."

Walking past the pair, Emma gives Regina one more look. "You look breathtaking by the way"

Regina looks down realizing her dress is in full view rolling her eyes. Would the blonde really go to this extreme length to see her dress before the ceremony?

When the ceremony had ended, the newlyweds headed back to the same room they were in before. Once the door was shut, Regina pulls Emma close to her giving her a kiss. "I love you"

Emma grins. "I love you too"

Regina bites her lip. "So we have an hour before the reception starts..what do you want to do?"

Emma smiles. "Actually I am going to find something to do so you can have this hour alone with your father"

Regina looks in awe at her new wife thinking of her. "Emma...how did you do it?"

Emma shrugs. "It was nothing major..I just made a..deal but it's okay I don't want you worrying, it is all completely worth the look on your face"

Regina raises an eyebrow immediately worried. Emma rolls her eyes and kisses her again to calm her before leaving the room as Henry enters.

Both father and daughter sit down on the couch. Regina now feeling immense guilt and pain over what she had done to him. Henry picks up on this and takes her hand. "Regina, it is okay. I know you feel guilt and regret everyday over your actions but you are not that person anymore"

Regina looks over teary. "I don't understand how you just let me..you just stood there while I took your.."

Henry grips her hand. "I had to. I would do anything for you, for you to be happy and now you are so.. technically it was never in vain"

Regina starts to get choked. "Gold was right...I am just like her.."

Henry shakes his head straight away. "No Regina you are nothing like your mother. Yes you may of had similar actions but you are sorry..she never was. She was ruthless"

Regina hugs him again. "I miss you..you were the one person who always had my back and when you were gone..it hit me how much you were always there"

Henry hugs back kissing her head. "I know but now that is enough. I'm not having my Regina upset on her wedding day. You have made it. You have got a wife and son waiting out there for you"

Regina clears her throat nodding then checks herself in the mirror. Henry stands. "Besides am I not due a dance?"

Regina smiles and holds his arm heading outside to Emma.

The rest of the day for both women was literally magical. They had got to dance with each other, their parents and their son before mingling between the guests. Emma looks over seeing Henry glance in her direction with a nod before heading out the hall. The blonde giving smiles to passing guests while walking over to Regina who is sat with Mary Margaret. Touching her shoulder, the brunette glances up at Emma.

"Baby its time.."

Regina frowns for a moment then understands standing up and excusing herself from the table. Emma follows Regina out the door to Henry.

Henry looks over holding his arms out which Regina accepts immediately. "I love you my dear Regina"

The brunette holds onto him tightly getting teary. "I love you daddy"

Henry pulls back holding her hands. "It's time to let go.."

Regina nods knowing that he means the guilt and pain she has been holding all these years. The brunette closes her eyes a moment feeling Henry let her hands go, not wanting to see him disappear. Opening her eyes, Regina looks at the empty space sadly.

Emma having watched but stayed quiet, walks up to Regina placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know she is there. Regina turns round wrapping her arms round the blonde's waist as Emma hugs her tightly stroking her hair. "I'm right here.."

Regina lets a tear go sniffling then looks up at her giving a smile. "And you always will be"

The blonde nods giving a smile back before kissing her. 


	6. Chapter 6

_My version of when Emma was stuck in the ice cave with Elsa except it is Regina who saves her having talked and became friends already. However there just might be a little more there.._

_(Also Emma/Elsa interaction)_

**I Will Be Your Hero**

Emma glances around the ice cave to see of any gaps to possibly get through while hugging her arms starting to shiver from the glassy dome surrounding them. Looking towards her companion who has stayed quiet since the incident occurred a good ten minutes earlier, the blonde walks over in her direction sitting next to her. "We will..be out..soon"

Placing a cold hand into her pocket, the sheriff holds up her walkie. "I told dad..he is working on it..unless you can-"

The fellow blonde looks towards her. "Not without my sister"

Emma nods trying to prevent her teeth from chattering. "I get it..we all have that one person right?..who just has that..control..to calm you down when you need it.."

Elsa looks down again. "I'm dangerous when she is not around..I fear for everyone's safety..look what I have done to you"

Emma attempts to shrug it off. "You didn't mean to"

The young Queen turns to face her properly sensing the panic set into Emma's eyes over how cold she is getting and decides to distract her the best she can. "Who helps you? Keeps you calm?"

Emma smiles at this placing her hands under her arms to keep warm. "My son..I wasn't there for a part of..his life and now he..he just makes everything better"

Elsa gives a small smile understanding then looks to Emma's device hearing a sound. Emma removes one of her hands hitting the button. "..D..Dad?"

Hearing her father explain that he knows exactly who can help and where she is, Emma smiles in relief and relaxes more. Elsa having watched the whole time notices this. "I would say it is not only your son who has that effect on you"

Emma frowns at her. "W..what?"

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "The mayor?"

Emma sniggers. "No...just..friends"

"But you would like it to be more?"

Emma rolls her eyes at the expression Elsa is giving her then hugs her knees up getting sleepy. ".that..that is..enough"

Hearing the struggle in the sheriffs voice, Elsa looks concerned especially when she proceeds to lay down huddling into a ball to continue keeping herself warm.

"Emma you need to sit up"

Getting no response the woman gulps worried and grabs the device looking confused at it. Having seen Emma press a button, she copies this action. "Hello?"

_"Emma? Are you still okay? Regina is here we are on our way"_

Elsa looks down at her then takes a breath speaking again. "No this is Elsa please hurry she will not move, she was getting tired and now she has laid down..she couldn't talk properly from the cold"

The long braided women waits for a response receiving another voice on the end, a female voice.

_"Elsa put Miss Swa- put Emma on!"_

Elsa looks a little startled but does as the panicked filled woman said, placing the walkie next to Emma pressing the button for her.  
><em><br>"Emma?..Emma please stay awake..think of Henry he cannot lose his mother..please do not give up. I know it is hard but you're a fighter Swan"_

Hearing a pause, Elsa bites her lip wondering if the woman on the receiving end has finished. The blonde goes to pick the walkie up again until she hears a more quieter voice coming from the woman.

_"I need you"_

Despite not talking or moving Emma gives a weak smile. Elsa grabs the walkie. "I think she heard you.. She's smiling"  
><em><br>"Good, make sure she is away from the wall I am coming in"_

Elsa sits down next to Emma hearing a swirling crumble as the ice starts to drip in front of her. Spotting an orange glow, Elsa keeps an arm on Emma in case. As a hole is burnt through by a brunette, Elsa then proceeds to stand helping Emma up. Regina climbs through the gap and over to them, quickly taking Emma's arm and wrapping it over her shoulder before grabbing the blonde by the waist and exiting the cave that will soon fall.

Stepping outside Regina is met with David and Hook rushing forward. The captain immediately reaching over to support Emma. Regina glares over at him. "Back off pirate! You think you can help her do you? I don't see you throwing fireballs or getting her home quickly"

Hook glares back going to protest but being left speechless as the mayor disappears with Emma in purple smoke.

Reappearing in her mansion, Regina sits Emma down in front of the huge fire in the living room. At the feel of burning heat tickling her skin, the blonde opens her eyes confused. "Wh-" realizing her voice has dried out, Emma attempts to clear her throat before feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she sees Regina standing above her holding a few blankets.

"Don't talk.."

Emma nods then looks to the fire rubbing her hands together as Regina sits herself next to the blonde and wraps the blankets round the sheriffs shoulders. As they sit in silence with Regina now also looking to the fire, Emma leans over resting her head on the mayor's shoulder. Instinctively, instead of pulling away, the brunette gives a small smile and strokes her blonde locks. Taking a much needed breath, Regina tilts her head down placing a light kiss on top of Emma's head. The blonde shifts closer closing her eyes at Regina's calming touch. Emma immediately thought to herself. _'Maybe Elsa is right and Regina is her other person aside from her son and maybe just maybe now is her chance'_

Reaching for the brunette's free hand Emma links their fingers receiving no protest.

"I need you too"

At this statement, Regina drops her hand from Emma's hair and practically pulls the still shivering woman to her lap wrapping her arms round her tightly. "I will always be there to save you"

Emma smiles snuggling into her.

"My hero" 


	7. Chapter 7

_A random idea I got today when I saw that the shops have now been invaded with Christmas! Also the kids are back! :)_

Emma and Regina take their children for their Christmas shop which proves to be more difficult when all they want is to shop peacefully.

Thanks for the reviews and follows so far guys! :)

**Christmas Shopping  
><strong>  
>It was the week leading to Christmas and the kids were now on Christmas break. For them it was great because what kid does not like 2 weeks off school and Christmas all rolled into one?. For the parents it was a different matter as it meant extra work on top of their actual work as they don't usually get the same holidays as their child, except if you are the mayor of course.<p>

If you had asked Regina to bend the rules slightly a few years back, you would not even had been given a dignified reason. It would be a straight no. Now however when you have to balance 4 kids on top of everything else, the brunette allowed herself the extra holiday as well as her blonde wife who to make the 'mayor' feel better about her decision said she would still stay on call if she was not to be at the office.

The fairly big family were on their way to the shops to do their annual Christmas shop. Both women were slightly cautious at this having all 4 kids with them and just prayed they would stay on their best behaviour.

Entering the shop, Emma grabbed a trolley knowing full well her wife would be about to take charge and would be the one to fill the trolley with Emma's added opinion. Henry looked between his mothers and sisters with a bored expression. "Ma can I go and look around myself? It's not really my thing to be shopping with a group of girls"

Emma looks over at him as Regina gives a chuckle at his comment. "Okay but do not be long, we are going to be getting out of here as quick as we can"

Henry nods with a grin and walks off. Mia who had been weaving in and out of her sisters trying to look up at all the lights and sparkly decorations in the distance starts jumping with excitement. "I want to look at toys!"  
>Looking between both Emma and Regina she gives a pout making her green eyes go as large as possible knowing her brunette mother would easily give in as she always says how much her eyes shine like Emma's.<p>

Regina wants to give in and please the little girl but does not like the idea of separating and would definitely not like the idea of her youngest roaming up and down the aisles on her own. "Baby its really busy in here..."

Grace grabs hold of Mia's hand causing the young girl to look at her big sister curiously. "Mother I will take her. We will not be long and I have my phone anyway"

Regina smiles at her mini me knowing how responsible she is. Not just because she is the eldest but also because she comes across wiser beyond her years. Despite this, the mother in her always takes over. "Thank you dear just be careful"

Grace smiles back at her mother as Mia hugs her sisters leg grinning that she can go thanks to her. The brunette teen then glances over at her other sister who is looking around the aisle they are standing in. "Chloe come with us and let our parents shop in peace?"

Chloe looks towards her with a horrified look crossing her arms. "I'm not going to look at toys!"

Mia looks a little worried at her sister's outburst and clings more to Grace. The brunette simply rolls her eyes used to Chloe's radical behaviour. "If you come I will let you look down the books aisle?"

Chloe glares at her knowing that the teen is trying to sweet talk her. "Grace do not torment me like that!"

Grace sighs. "I am not tormenting you, what would you rather? Spend 10 minutes looking at toys and then at your beloved books or follow our parents around while they try and discuss what type of gravy we are going to have with our Christmas dinner?"

Emma decides it's time to step in having watched her daughters' disagreement. "She's right Chlo, just because your mom wants beef gravy when it should be onion doesn't mean you should have to suffer"

Regina's jaw drops nudging the blonde. "That is because it tastes better _Swan_"

Emma sniggers partly at the argue the brunette is trying to give but also at the use of her old surname. "Seriously Regina? Beef gravy on turkey?"

Regina puts a hand on her hip not impressed with her wife. Chloe raises an eyebrow looking to Grace. "Now look what you have done? Let's go!"

Chloe charges off in the lead as Grace shakes her head chuckling at her following while Mia grips her hand skipping along as they head to the toy section.

Having watched their daughters leave, Regina drops her arms at her side giving Emma a cheeky smile. "You think they brought it?"

Emma grins at their play acting. "Oh yeah totally. We have still got it babe"

Both women give each other a high five as Regina then places her arm behind the blonde, resting her hand on her back while Emma pushes the trolley. At last they can shop in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

_Based upon the relationship between Emma and Regina's eldest daughter Grace and their middle daughter Chloe. Chloe share their feelings and fears as Mia is about to arrive._

_As Mia is only about to be born the sisters are obviously younger. Making Grace 10 and Chloe 6._  
><strong><br>Bonding sisters**

Having been sent to their grandparents for the day as their mothers go to collect the last of what is needed before their next daughter is born, Grace and Chloe are sat watching TV while their brother Henry decided to opt for some grandpa time.

Mary Margaret walks over to her granddaughters after watching them from the kitchen a while. "Hey you two! why don't we go to the park or something instead of sitting indoors watching TV? It's nice and sunny outside, seems like your brother had the right idea"

Grace looks over at her grandmother with a beaming smile at the thought of going to the park, or if she could get her way, persuade her to take them to the stables after being given permission to look after their own horse on their last birthday. Chloe however huffs with a pout and turns the volume up signalling to Mary Margaret that there was no way in hell she was moving.

Mary Margaret picks up on this sighing giving a sorry look to Grace who looks sad but stands approaching her. "It's okay grandma I will talk to her. I think I know what it is"

Mary Margaret smiles at her and strokes the side of her face thankfully. Having watched the two girls grow up, she couldn't help but notice how opposite they were. Just like their mothers. While Grace had reminded her of the young Regina she once knew, Chloe had given her a glimpse of what Emma was like when she was a girl sharing the same long blonde hair and tomboy attitude. The only real similarity between the sisters was that they both liked to read. However Chloe given the chance would read everything and anything, where ever she was, which at the moment was quite a struggle given her young age but she had such an imagination like Henry. Grace though, liked the more educational books that she could learn from.

Walking away, the short haired woman leaves them to it as Grace perches herself back on the couch next to Chloe. Looking to the blonde, the brunette takes her hand carefully encouraging the young girl to look at her. Chloe glances over with sad eyes knowing deep down her big sister was there to listen. Grace gives a small smile and holds her arms out allowing the blonde to lean across snuggling in. This was something Chloe would rarely do as she was 'tough' unless she was truly upset or worried. Grace holds tightly and looks down at her. "Chloe what is it? You have been moody for aages"

Chloe pouts looking at her. "I'm the baby..no one else"

Grace bites her lip to stop a giggle seeing her sister's cross expression. "Chloe you have to grow up just like I did"

Chloe shakes her head. "No! I don't want a sister"

Grace nods understanding and pulls Chloe on to her lap holding her hands. "Chloe listen..."

Chloe looks up at her with a sniffle. Grace wipes an oncoming tear from the blonde's face. "We cannot stop it, mom is going to have a girl so we have to be happy for her and mother okay?"

Chloe pulls a face. "But why?"

Grace rests back so Chloe can rest on her as she strokes her hair just like both their moms do. "Because you will love her like I love you. When you came, I was the only girl and I didn't like the idea of a sister at first either but now I don't know what I do without my little sister"

Chloe gives a small smile hugging her tightly. Grace smiles back. "Just think you can boss her about!"

Chloe ends up giggling her head off at this as Emma and Regina enter back into the apartment looking over at the sound. Emma gives a confused look to Regina who shrugs. "She takes after you with her giggle fits"

Emma smiles proudly which Regina finds adorable kissing her pregnant wife's head. Emma walks over giving her bump a slight rub as she sits herself next to them. "Okay what is going on with you two?"

Chloe continues giggling and slides off Grace leaning to the other side of her mama hugging her. Grace chuckles starting to laugh herself at her sister also giving Emma a hug before waving over for Regina to join them. Regina takes in the sight thinking how crazy yet cute her family is before joining next to Grace who then hugs her.

Chloe looks at all three on the couch with a huge grin trying to stifle her giggles with great difficulty. Giving her mama's swollen belly a stroke, she then gives it a quick kiss making both woman's hearts melt until they share a confused look frowning again as Chloe continues chuckling. Emma keeps her look on Regina muttering. "What the hell is going on?"

Regina shakes her head. "Beats me"

Chloe looks to Grace and whispers in her ear now calmed down. "I'm still favourite 'kay?"

Grace sniggers giving her little sister a wink before Emma and Regina decide to just play on their behaviour ticking the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

_Emma and Regina have started something on the quiet after the whole Zelena incident. Mary Margaret picks up on Regina's different behaviour and decides to help the former Queen to find Love._

_A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! it helps me to write knowing you are reading!_

**If only she knew...**

Hearing a knock on the apartment door, Emma approaches to answer as her parents were busy setting up dinner and Henry was invested in some TV show. The blonde pulls the door open raising a curious eyebrow at a smiling Regina standing there holding what only could be described as some sort of dessert in a Tupperware box.

Regina glances over Emma's shoulder noticing that the Charmings are too involved in serving to see them at the door. Emma at this point frowns.

"Wha-"

Grabbing the blonde by her jacket, the brunette pulls her out to the hall shutting the door quietly. Emma smiles realizing what she is doing and backs the mayor to the wall behind leaning in for a kiss. Regina kisses back placing the box on the banister so she can wrap her arms round Emma's waist. Pulling back but not letting go, Regina smiles at her. "I couldn't resist that..I haven't seen you since this morning.."

Emma chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose before taking hold of the brunette's face for another kiss.

Both women then shoot apart hearing the apartment door swing open showing Mary Margaret. "Oh..sorry I thought I heard voices..why are you two out here?"

Emma bites her lip prompting Regina to answer. "Work matter..that is too..detailed for small ears"

Mary Margaret nods understanding that Regina means Henry. "Well dinners ready.."

Emma frowns looking to the mayor. "Regina has come for dinner?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Do you really believe that I make a habit of carrying around desserts Miss Swan?"

Emma shrugs as the three re enter the apartment with Regina giving Emma a playful smile on the way.

Passing the boxed dessert to her former nemesis, Regina receives a warm hug from Henry causing another smile to appear as she hugs him back tightly.

"I'm glad you're here mom"

"Thank you Henry" stroking his face she goes and sits down with him. As the rest of the family take their places and tuck in, Mary Margaret glances at Regina not making it subtle. Regina who is sat between Henry and Emma looks over to the short haired woman biting her lip at the fact that the blonde had decided to loop her leg over the brunettes under the table.

"Regina...are you okay?"

Regina nods secretly placing her hand on the blonde's thigh to prevent her moving and jolting the whole table. "Yes I'm fine dear..why wouldn't I be?"

Mary Margaret looks worried that she might of offended her. "I didn't mean it in a negative way..you just..seem happy"

Regina smirks. "Maybe I am?"

Mary Margaret frowns at the woman before a knock is heard at the door. Sighing, Emma drops her folk patting Regina's hand signalling that she will answer and untangles her leg standing. "I got it"

Walking over and opening the door, Emma gives a defeated look seeing the pirate. "Hook..we are eating dinner, now is not the time"

Hook sighs frustrated. "It never is Swan.."

Emma crosses her arms. "Or maybe you just have extremely bad timing?"

Hook rolls his arms. "For god sake Emma!" Grabbing her arm, the one handed pirate pulls her outside causing the rest of the dinner party to look to the door growing quiet to listen.

Emma pulls her arm back not impressed. "What do you want?"

Hook looks at her. "A date"

Emma chuckles. "And this is how you do it? Drag me outside and demand?"

Hook grips his one hand annoyed. "How else do you expect me to try when you are avoiding me?!"

Emma trails back to the door keeping her hand on the door handle hinting that she is in no mood wanting to get back inside. "I am not avoiding you! We do not have to be in each other's company every day! And I don't know if you have noticed but it has been quiet on the work front so you are not needed right now!"

Hook shakes his head. "See you just admitted it has been quiet so why not go out?"

Emma sighs. "Not that I have to explain myself to you but when I do get a moment I like to spend it with my son!" Glaring at him, Emma leaves him there walking back inside looking over at everyone staring in her direction.

"Great...just great"

As she makes her way back over to the table, all eyes that are on her look sympathetic. Sitting down, Emma feels Regina's hand slip into her own under the table giving it a comforting squeeze. Emma looks over attempting a smile.

Later that night, Emma helps her mother in the kitchen as Regina had left a short time after Henry went to bed. Mary Margaret leans against the counter looking to her daughter who is putting items away that her mother dries. "Emma..have you noticed a change in Regina?..she seems all glowy and..finally herself..I reckon its Robin.."

Emma sniggers. "That thief?!"

Mary Margaret looks taken back by Emma's comment. "What does that mean?"

The blonde realizes and shrugs casually. "I wouldn't of thought he was her type but whatever...it's up to her"

Mary Margaret nods. "Whatever it may be its refreshing seeing Regina this way..I know she has been on our side for a while now and she redeemed herself for Henry's sake but it's like the old Regina is returning.."

Emma bites her lip finishing the tidy up. _'If only she knew'_

Heading into the Rabbit Hole the next evening, Emma walks up to the counter looking a little stunned seeing Ruby standing behind it. "Ruby what are you doing here?..there? And why did you call me?"

Ruby gives her a panicked looking leaning over the bar to tell her over the music. "I was trying something new and..and now there are loads of people asking for drinks, a hell of a lot more than Granny's!"

Emma gives her a look. "Well it is a bar!"

Ruby looks desperate at her giving a pout. Emma sighs knowing why her friend has called and removes her jacket, heading behind the bar also. "You so owe me..."

Ruby grins mouthing thanks and heads to the other end of the bar to serve.

Emma chuckles watching her then starts serving. Hearing a throat clear, the blonde looks up with a smirk. "Hey.."

Regina smiles at her then frowns. "What are you doing behind there?"

Emma shakes her head. "Long story..Ruby needed help"

Regina looks even more confused. Emma smiles. "Told you long story..what are you doing here anyway?"

Regina smiles again and leans over the bar to keep quiet. "I got your note.."

Emma frowns whispering. "What note?"

Regina goes to answer but is stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking in the direction of the owner she raises an eyebrow. "Robin?"

Robin gives a smile. "Hello Regina, it's good to see you"

Regina gives a polite smile wondering what he is doing here. Robin looks between her and Emma as the blonde moves away to serve but keeps an eye on them.

"I got your note.."

Regina looks directly at him going to argue that she never sent anything but is cut off by Mary Margaret appearing. "I'm sorry..it was all me I sent you the notes..you have both been distant lately and you're going to miss your chance.."

Regina looks stuck. "No..I..there has been a misunderstanding.." Glancing at Robin she gives an apologetic look. " I'm sorry this...this won't be happening.."

Emma watches eyes widening at what is going on. Mary Margaret watches Regina walk away and follows quickly leaving a very confused Robin.

"Regina..I don't get it..that night with..your mother's spirit..our talk..you said about admitting your feelings and going for it?"

Regina stops walking to look at her. "Yes I did say that but I never once said it was Robin.."

Mary Margaret looks surprised. "Oh..right I see..then who? Have you spoken to them?"

Regina nods. "I have and its great.."

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow at the brunette. "You didn't answer my first question?"

Regina bites her lip. "Well maybe this will help?"

The short haired woman watches Regina as she walks off in the direction of the bar again and up to the counter calling Emma in a hushed tone. The blonde pulls out the drink she has poured from under the pump placing it on the side to look at her. "Yeah?"

Regina gives a cheeky smile and leans across taking the blonde's face in her hands and kissing her full on in front of everyone at the bar and whoever else is witnessing from a distance.

Mary Margaret looks shocked, her eyes getting wider at what is going on in front of her, especially when her daughter does not pull away.

Emma smiles into it and looks a little dazed when Regina pulls back gripping the counter herself a little light headed.

Emma grins then looks towards her mother who simply rolls her eyes at her daughter's face before walking up to Robin who currently looks pretty gobsmacked and pats his shoulder. "I'm sorry..looks like my daughter _stole_ Regina's heart before you could"

Emma throws her towel at Ruby and walks around the bar for round 2 with Regina. Neither women caring to the fact that no one was actually dancing anymore as they now had an audience.


	10. Chapter 10

_Idea from the last two episodes of season 3 when Emma and Hook go through the portal and she is captured by the Evil Queen. Emma must find a way of getting back to her Regina._

_For the purpose of this fic, there was no going back to New York, Emma was just being Emma needing to investigate as she was late to the party for her baby brother and Hook just does not know when to let go! :)_

**To Return Home**

Sitting in the dungeon cell, Emma sighs staring at her parents ring, she still needed to get it too her mother Snow somehow for their paths to still cross. Placing the ring back on her finger, Emma wondered what the Queen had in store and also found it quite frightening considering she has never seen this side to Regina before.

_Regina..._

She was bound to be worrying of her whereabouts. However knowing the woman she is, she is probably keeping herself calm for the sake of their son.

_Henry..._

Another person she missed and wondered if she will ever see again. She must see him again otherwise there will be a major problem in the future and he will cease to exist.

Emma stares at the cell door, she had tried several times to use her magic but it was no use. Glancing down at the wooden spoon with the added wiring, the blonde bites her lip. _'Maybe the good old fashioned way will work'_

Standing and approaching the door, Emma manages to pick the lock and prise the door open. Stepping outside, she checks the surrounding area for any guards and walks quietly along the dark tunnel.

"Going somewhere?"

Emma freezes recognising the stern voice straight away, a voice she has heard on many occasions when she has pissed Regina off resulting in the woman referring to her as Miss Swan instead of Emma. The Queen walks up to Emma forcing her to look up by holding her chin up. "Do you really think that I wouldn't keep an eye on my prisoners through my mirror?"

Emma gulps looking back taking in the Queen's appearance. The long red and black velvet dress with the laced detail. Hair pulled to the side and the jewels that properly were the price of the entire kingdom. Definitely a far cry from the mayor's pantsuit.

"Please..."

Emma tries to argue but is silenced by an glare for the titled woman. Calling a guard she smiles with vengeance. "She dies tonight.." The Queen taps the side of Emma's face chuckling then moves to walk away.

Emma's eyes widen. "No! Please..Regina.."

The Queen stops in her tracks looking over. "I again tell you..calling your Queen by her first name is highly informal and rude!"

Emma looks desperate. "But I know you!..well not you now but" the blonde grows quiet. "..in the future.."

The Queen raises an eyebrow curious. "The future? Why dear time travel has not been successful yet"

Emma nods. "Exactly...yet"

The monarch looks to her guards to dismiss them intrigued at what the blonde woman has to say. "Go on.."

Emma watches the guards leave then looks to the brunette. "I cannot tell you as it could ruin the future. Unless you make a memory potion like Rumplestilskin"

The Queen drops her expression at the sound of that name. "You have seen Rumplestilskin?"

Emma nods. "To see if he could help with sending me home..he said he knows of a way to send only me as I'm the one who came here from the future. Time travel however...someone manages to do it"

The Queen circles the blonde taking in her appearance of rags and a cloak. "And may I ask...what is so important about you? To be sent back 'home' than being killed tonight?"

Emma glances at her. "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself..and Henry he.."

The Queen suddenly comes wary that the blonde knows such personal information. "What...what of my father?"

"Not your father..your son who you name after your father.."

The Queen drops her mask at this statement having always wanted a family. "I have a son?"

Emma picks up on this and tries to approach cautiously. "Yes you do..he's 12. You asked why I am important? I'm his mother too. I had him before we met and due to my circumstances I had to give him up. You took him and raised him as your own..that is how we met..how we.."

The Queen looks over having listened also softening her gaze. "How we what dear?"

Emma looks back trying not to get teary. "How we came to be together..a family"

The Queen smiles for a moment at this then glares. "You expect me to believe all this?!"

Emma jumps back at the change shaking her head. "It's the truth.."

The brunette walks up to Emma and continues to do so as Emma steps back until they reach the cell door with nowhere else for Emma to go. "I do not like being tricked and made a fool of! What was it? Make me believe I could be happy to let you go?...the only thing to make me happy right now is Snow White's head on a plate!"

Emma's eyes widen. "I can show you! The mirror... you..you showed me a couple of weeks ago..I looked between lands. I don't know if it'll work with time but I can try!"

The Queen steps back. "You have magic?"

The blonde nods. "Yes and you have been teaching me using your mother's books"

The brunette frowns knowing she has never shown her books to anyone before and that they are locked away in secret. Waving her hand she makes the pair disappear in purple smoke and reappear in her castle, at her dresser.

Emma holds her hands out to balance herself not expecting that then looks to the Queen.

"Show me"

Emma looks uncertain and worried walking up to the mirror. Gripping her hands, she closes her eyes putting all her focus on the mirror until the glass smokes over and a picture starts to form. Opening her eyes she gives a small smile that it had worked through memory like the time portal had. Looking at what is happening she sees her Regina standing by the closed portal in the barn with an arm round Henry stroking his arm for comfort.

The Queen at this point stands staring at the mirror in shock. Approaching the glass, she reaches out to the boy. "That..that is Henry?.."

Emma nods with a smile. The Queen smiles genuinely at the glass then scoffs. "What the hell has happened to my hair?!..its short"

The blonde bites her lip to stifle a laugh then looks sad. "Now you see why I must go home..for your.._our_ happy ending..that is what you want more than anything right?"

The Queen looks to her hopeful then senses someone else's presence. Looking towards the corridor, she sees Snow standing there with one hand gripped in the air.

"Hello Regina.."

The Queen raises an eyebrow thinking how foolish of the girl to dare enter the castle. Emma looks over also realizing what Snow is carrying.

"Snow don't!"

The Queen sighs remembering then turns to Emma coldly. "That is right you were helping Snow to escape Midas' palace.."

Emma also sighs thinking she has blown her chances of returning home yet again. "Yes I had to..for another reason why what I just showed would not happen if I didn't"

The Queen places her hands on her hips, a habit even Regina does now when she wants to know more. Emma rubs her head knowing she has to say then sees Snow at the corner of her eye going to throw the dust. Holding her hand out quick on instinct of saving Regina, Emma's hand glows white dispersing of the dust as it falls to the ground to nothing.

The Queen looks surprised at what she did using light magic and also that she just saved the 'evil' queen.

Snow looks just as confused and worried now for her own safety as she does not know what to do. Emma glances over mouthing 'run' to which Snow does. The Queen looks over glaring and moves forward. "Don't you dare run from the Queen!"

Emma grabs her arm to stop her causing an evil glare in her direction. "She's my mother!"

The Queen pulls her arm back. "What?!"

Emma looks down. "She is my mother..if you kill her now..I won't be born and we won't be together..Henry won't be born!"

The brunette starts pacing not sure of what to believe deep down wishing it was true having seen the boy. Emma takes a risk and slips her hand into the Queen's causing the woman to stiffen and look over.

Emma looks right at her linking their fingers. "Please..Regina..."

Regina looks down to their hands feeling a tear fall. She pulls back sharply walking away not wanting her emotions to get the best of her. "Let's get you home.."

Emma smiles slightly. "And you will take the memory potion as I said?"

The Queen nods then looks to her worried showing her more venerable side. "What if when I take the potion I succeed and kill Snow White?.."

Emma shakes her head. "You won't..trust me..it is not what is written"

Regina slowly nods then continues the task at hand of returning the blonde back to her world.

After sending Henry back to Granny's to work on the current situation, Regina raises an eyebrow at the markings her sister had made in the ground. Looking across at Charming to see if he has spotted anything, the brunette's eyes widen in fear as the ground starts to shake. Stepping well away from the pattern, the pair watch as a bright light emerges and a portal appears. For the first time ever, Regina grips Charming's arm looking hopeful as he looks surprised at the mayor's reaction.

When the light reaches its peak, a spark flies and two bodies fly through the air hitting the ground as darkness once again overtakes the barn.

Regina looks down spotting leather and blonde hair. Smiling to herself she lets go of Charming and heads over quickly grabbing Emma's arm pulling her up. As the blonde scrambles to her feet she looks over at Regina with a teary smile of her own pulling the woman into a tight hug.

Charming smiles seeing his daughter who glances over at him across from Regina's shoulder, still hugging.

"Emma..it's so good to see you back"

Emma smiles and watches Charming head off with Hook to inform the others.

Regina pulls back taking hold of the blonde's face to inspect her, making sure she is okay. Emma simply smiles gaining a kiss from the brunette. Emma kisses back then takes the mayor's hand. "Let's go see Henry..he is bound to want to know what happened"

Regina nods with a smile, linking their fingers while they walk. "Exactly what did happen dear?"

Emma glances over to see her reaction. "Well I met the Queen..."

Regina's face drains of its colour. "No..I never wanted you to see..." The brunette sighs in defeat.

Emma chuckles kissing her cheek to let her know it is okay. "You were going to kill me but then I used my Emma Swan charm and explained what she would lose if she did.."

Regina bites her lip worried. "And?"

"She was slightly concerned about the short hair...and I for one must say those outfits..."

Emma gives her a cheeky grin as Regina looks shocked and punches the blonde's arm playfully causing both woman to chuckle. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Thought this as a fun idea._

_Not knowing much on their mama's past, the Swan-Mills children (same group from the other children one shots) persuade the eldest, Grace to use her magic for information..._

_Which goes wrong._

_How will the usually responsible Grace go about dealing with an 18 year old Emma and will she tell Regina that she has turned her mom into her teenage self?_

_2 parts because I blab! :)_

**Times are Changing**

Part 1

"Come on Grace! Henry is with me on this!"

Henry gives his middle sister a glare for getting him involved. Chloe merely shrugs of her statement. "You know if we ask mom she will just say it is not her place to tell us. Besides she doesn't know everything anyway, mama is too closed off about her past"

Grace sighs crossing her arms. "Probably with good reason Chloe"

Chloe pouts and walks up to her older sister. "Are you not a bit..curious?"

Grace glances over seeing Chloe smile innocently and grits her teeth looking very much like Regina when she is telling one of them off. "Fine..but, I cannot promise you anything. I will try"

Chloe fist bumps in the air grinning. "Yes!"

Grace rolls her eyes and heads over to the cabinet where Regina keeps her spell books, Grace being the only one old enough and wise enough to have access. Retrieving a book, the brunette frowns slightly crinkling her nose while looking inside the book.

Chloe leans over from her spot to sneak a peek. "Can I look?"

Grace moves away gripping the book with both hands. "No!"

Chloe huffs looking towards Henry. "You're no help..call yourself a big brother"

Henry shakes his head. "I told you I am not getting involved"

Grace slams the book down on the dining table causing both Henry and Chloe to jump. "Found it!"

The pair look at each other and grin knowing that they want to know and walk over to their sister. Grace peers over and shuts the book raising an eyebrow. "I will not even attempt it if you two do not move yourselves away from the table"

Both siblings step back and wait watching Grace intently. Grace smiles to herself at the authority she has over her brother and sister then re opens the book. "Henry go and fetch an item belonging to mom please"

Henry screws his face up not wanting to trail upstairs but does so bringing back their mom's beloved red jacket as it has the best value on it. Grace takes the jacket and lays it on the table. Placing her hands onto the book and jacket she closes her eyes to concentrate.

Seeing a light fly up out the book, Henry instinctively stands in front of Chloe just in case which the girl sniggers at. "Playing big bro now are we?"

Henry looks over glaring again before looking at Grace who now has her eyes open with a confused expression on her face.

"It did not work..and I have no idea why.."

Chloe looks annoyed. "I know why because you can't do your magic properly!"

Grace scolds her at her remark. Chloe bites her lip stopping sometimes finding her sister a little scary like her mom. " I'll be upstairs"

The girl wonders off leaving the older siblings to it. Grace shakes her head sighing and passes Henry the red jacket. "Can you put this back please while I return the book?"

Henry nods also disappearing upstairs with the jacket. Grace walks around the table placing the book back and locking the cabinet.

A little after dinner, Emma heads upstairs, following Regina who is putting Mia to bed and apologises at the fact that she would have to return to work for a couple more hours. Regina simply smiles shaking off the apology and kisses her wife's cheek. Emma smiles back and also gains a small wave for a sleepy Mia as the brunette takes their youngest daughter into her room. Emma enters their bedroom grabbing her badge and keys, items that she did not trust to leave around the house due to small fingers. Grabbing her red jacket, she slips it on and heads out to the corridor. Poking her head through Mia's door, the blonde gives a wave to Regina before blowing the woman a kiss and leaving.

Approaching main street, the blonde pauses briefly with a frown. "Please no headache.." Emma continues heading to the sheriff station.

After helping with the dishes, Grace looks over spotting Emma's walkie on the counter. "Trust mom.." The young brunette heads out the kitchen taking the walkie with her. Walking upstairs, the girl pushes the door open to her baby sister's room quietly. Spotting her mother laying on the bed with a now sleeping Mia in her arms and a half read book, Grace smiles at the pair. Seeing her mother smile back having spotted her, the teen walks back out to wait for her to finish.

Regina heads out the room after tucking Mia in and shuts the door looking to Grace.

"Mom left her walkie on the counter.."

Regina sighs with a chuckle. "Your mom would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on"

Grace nods agreeing. "Shall I take it to her? I will not be long I promise"

Regina smiles putting an arm round her leading them both back to the stairs. "Okay but keep your phone on"

Grace walks to the door grabbing her jacket. "I will see you soon"

Regina watches her head out the door hoping that she will be safe as it is growing dark outside.

Grace walks to the station, heading up to the office and in with a frown. "Grandpa?"

David looks over clearly tired from his seat. "Grace what are you doing here?"

Grace holds up the walkie placing it on the desk. David smiles. "Thanks but you could of just brought it tomorrow or your mom"

Grace frowns more. "Is..mom not.. here?"

David shakes his head. "No she was for a minute but said she had plans to go to the Rabbit Hole.."

"Oh..okay thanks..bye grandpa"

Grace walks out the station utterly confused. Surely her mom would not lie to her mother. "Very strange.."

Walking back home and in, Grace was unsure whether or not to tell her mother of this information. Regina appears in the doorway having heard the front door go and looks to her eldest. "Come on the other two have put a DVD on. Go join them and I will get you some snacks"

Grace attempts a smile then goes and joins her brother and sister in the living room.

Next morning, Regina heads downstairs with a clear sign of worry on her face. Entering the kitchen, she looks to all her children sat at the counter already enjoying their breakfast provided by Grace. Henry looks over noticing her expression. "Mom is everything okay?"

Regina looks at him then sees Mia's grinning face. "Yes Henry..would you excuse me a moment.."

The brunette heads back to the hall grabbing her phone to call Emma and the station, receiving no answer. Turning back to the kitchen, the mayor stops seeing Grace appear looking concerned. "Mother what is it?"

Regina rubs her head. "Your mom didn't come home last night...you saw her last night didn't you?"

Grace bites her lip. "No...grandpa was there he said...mom had..gone out"

Regina closes her eyes a moment trying to not let the panic set in. Grace approaches her giving her a hug. "We are going to leave now so I will look on the way to the bus stop and let you know"

Regina smiles slightly giving her a squeeze. "Thank you dear"

Grace lets go and heads back to the kitchen, followed by Regina. "Come on Henry, Chloe otherwise we will be late.."

The siblings stands, both with pulled faces and heads out following Grace, leaving Mia behind with Regina. The brunette lifts the little girl up causing Mia to automatically clutch to her. "Shall we go get dressed and go see mama?"

Mia nods. "Then school!"

Regina smiles at her and heads upstairs.

Walking to the bus stop, Grace notices Emma's bug parked across the street. "Henry, you and Chloe go ahead I will get the next bus okay?"

Henry nods taking Chloe's arm heading to the bus now filling with kids. Grace walks over to the bug and peers in the window giving it a tap at the blonde sitting in the driver's seat biting a pen and reading the paper. Emma looks over and rolls her window down curious at the girl. "Can I help you?"

Grace chuckles. "Very funny, what are you doing in your car?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Looking for some place to stay, not that it is any of your business.."

Grace looks confused. "A place to stay but..oh.." The brunette steps back taking in her mom's appearance of a dress, tights, ankle boots and her hair up. "Oh..dear"

Emma bites her lip. "Something wrong kid?"

Grace shakes her head looking to the bus still at the stop hoping Henry and Chloe does not see. Emma follows her gaze and chuckles. "Oh I get it..trying to ditch school huh? Totally understand.."

Grace goes to protest but stops thinking that it may work to her advantage. "Yes..you..caught me..fancy some company?"

Emma watches her. "Depends...how well you know this town?"

Grace smiles. "Extremely well..shall we head back to mine? My mother will be gone to work now..I can help you find a place?"

Emma thinks for a moment. "How old are you?"

Grace looks worried. "15.."

Emma smiles slightly. "Okay cool..not that much younger than me" the blonde gestures for her to get in the car.

Grace nods then pulls a face walking round the car having the exact same views as her mother towards the horrific bug. Sliding in she looks to the blonde. "Why how old are you?"

Emma puts the papers down and starts the car. "18.."

Driving up to the mansion, Emma looks a little gobsmacked. "You live here?"

Grace nods stepping out, followed by Emma.

The blonde looks up at the house. "Sweet"

Grace bites her lip and hurries up to open the door and allowing the blonde in. Emma walks in looking around the place. "Is it just you and your mom?"

Grace shuts the door and hangs her jacket. "No, I have 2 sisters both younger, 1 younger brother and...another mom"

Emma nods listening while still being nosy at the house. Grace looks over at her. "I'm..Grace by the way"

The blonde looks over. "Emma"

Grace walks towards the dining room. "Would you like to get yourself a drink from the fridge?..it's just through there.." The brunette points through the kitchen door. Emma smiles and heads through not needing to be asked twice. Grace waits until she is out of sight before quickly going to the cabinet to find the book to see how to reverse whatever the hell happened. Checking the page she last looked at, the girl shakes her head annoyed, not finding any solution.

"Speaking of drink..is there a bar in this town?"

Grace shuts the book quickly putting it back and looks over seeing the blonde appear. "Erm..yes there is.."

Emma grins putting her soft drink down and grabs Grace's hand. "Come show me"

Grace's eyes widen. "Now?..I thought..I thought you wanted to find a place to live?"

Emma shrugs. "We can look later..I have my bug if not"

Grace looks worried as the strong blonde pulls her back outside. Grace mentally curses herself and heads back to main street to the Rabbit Hole. Emma smirks seeing the place. "Now this is more like it"

Heading inside, Emma strolls up to the bar searching for her ID on the way. The bartender comes over. "Usual beer?"

Emma looks confused at not having to use her ID but nods. "Sure..and a"

Grace gulps thinking how her mother would kill her if she had a drink, not to mention she is the mayor and would surely find out. "  
>Juice..thanks"<p>

Emma raises an eyebrow as the bartender gets the drinks. "Juice? I am totally getting served have a beer?

Grace shakes her head. "No thank you..I..if my mother she.."

Emma sniggers. "What? ground you or something? Oh no"

Grace sighs. "She is the mayor of this town"

Emma's jaw drops. "Even better!"

After a few drinks, Grace looks around really starting to worry. She rarely gets in trouble and when she does its for minor things. Well today all she could think was, I cast a spell turning my mom 18, skipped school and is currently sitting in a bar totally underage. Grace looks to Emma who had now started a conversation with Billy the mechanic, clearly getting drunk and starting to flirt. _'Mother will kill her'_

Grace stands up. "I am just going to use the bathroom.." The brunette heads to the bathroom quickly, getting her phone out. Looking down seeing a numerous amount of missed calls, the girl braces herself calling her mother.

"Grace Mary Mills where in god's name are you?!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2

Grace cringes at her angry sounding mother. "Mother I am so sorry..I..I am at the Rabbit Hole, you need to come..like now"

The young teen puts her phone away and heads out past Emma who is still too busy talking and goes to stand outside to wait. Hearing her mother's heels click along the concrete, Grace gulps turning to face her. Regina looks at her with a raised brow not impressed. "Well? What do you have to say? I do not understand Grace, I get a call to say you are not at school and now I find you at the local bar?! I do not need this right now, your mom is still a no show!"

Grace looks down feeling bad then looks at her again hating that she has disappointed her. "I found mom...she is inside"

Regina sighs. "Great so not only was my child at a bar so is my wife..without informing me"

Grace looks at her again "It was my fault..not mom's"

Regina shakes her head. "Grace please do not make excuses for your mom, she is a grown woman and can decide for herself"

Grace bites her lip. "But..she..is not"

Regina looks to her then crosses her arms. "Grace what are you talking about?"

Grace fiddles with her hands. "I may of..accidently put a spell on mom..the others wanted to know more about her past..only now..she is kind of 18 again..and currently talking to Billy."

Regina's eyes widen. "Wait here!" The mayor charges into the bar and up to the talking pair. As soon as he spots Regina, Billy gets up and walks away not wanting trouble. Emma frowns at his sudden departure then looks to see why he ran off. Seeing Regina she gulps looking her up and down. "..wow.."

Regina walks over to her causing the blonde to smirk. "Seems like my lucky day after all"

The brunette looks at her. "You are right dear..I was told about you.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Regina smiles and leans over to her ear knowing full well to any onlookers she is merely talking to her wife. "Care to go somewhere a little more private?"

Emma's bites her lip and looks at her again contemplating what to do before nodding. Regina smiles again before turning away. "Come on dear..I don't like to be kept waiting"

Emma grins and hops off the stool following her out the bar. As she walks out the door, the blonde sees Grace then frowns looking to Regina. Spotting the uncanny resemblance , Emma sighs."Seriously?! She is your mom!"

Grace shrugs completely unaware what was said inside the bar. Regina simply smirks. Emma shakes her head. "No way lady! How could you?..you're married she told me about her other mom"

Regina bites her lip. "Yes you are right but two things dear. 1. I am the mayor who does not appreciate underage drinking and 2. I am fully aware that I am married if was merely a ploy to get you out of the bar"

Emma glares and goes to walk back in only to be pulled back by Regina. "I am not going with you lady! I know what you people are like with your authority..you will just send me back. I am not going back in the system!"

Regina loosens her grip on Emma's arm realizing what stage in her life she thinks she is in. "Emma..dear I am not sending you anywhere"

Grace looks down having an idea now why her mom does not like talking about the past. Regina looks over giving a small smile. "Grace why don't you get in the car?"

Grace nods and slides in the back. Regina looks back to Emma who has gone quiet. "Emma if you come with me..I will help you I promise..no system"

Emma looks at her sadly and nods also getting in the car. Regina gets in the driver's seat glancing over at the blonde who has now rested her head against the window.

Arriving back home, the trio walk inside. Regina leads Emma into the living room gesturing for her to sit down. Giving a nod to Grace, the young teen heads off to get her mother the book she had used in the first place.

Emma sits forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin rested on her hand. "If you are not reporting me, what are you going to do?"

Regina sits beside her looking sad having witnessed her wife's fear from leaving the bar until now by being too quiet. Especially for Emma. "Hopefully...bring you home..where you belong"

The blonde frowns not understanding. Regina places a reassuring hand on shoulder, noticing her daughter now standing by the doorframe. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

The mayor stands heading out to the dining room to the book on the table. "Grace...make sure she doesn't disappear on us"

The girl simply nods keeping her place in the doorway watching her younger mom. Regina looks through the book sighing at no antidote or spell to reverse it. "Guess I will have to give the most common way a try.."

Grace looks over. "What is that mother?"

The brunette looks to her mini me. "True Love's Kiss of course" Regina places the book back and walks back to Emma, reclaiming her spot next to her on the couch. Grace instinctively turns away having to put up with their PDA on a daily basis.

Emma rubs her hands along the top of her dress down her thighs nervously. "So what now?"

Regina closes her eyes a moment muttering 'forgive me' if it doesn't work. Turning to Emma, the brunette takes her hands rubbing her thumb along the backs of them. "Emma..I'm sorry.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

Regina bites her lip then leans forward placing her lips onto Emma's. The blonde's eyes widen immediately pushing her back and stands. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Regina looks down trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I..I was trying to help you remember.."

Emma backs up. "Remember?..what are you..."

Grace walks in at this point. "Mother is telling the truth, I know it sounds crazy but you are not 18 anymore..you're my other mom"

Emma looks between them and turns on her heel quickly for the door which opens abruptly revealing Henry who has hold of Mia and Chloe.

The two older children spot Emma and just wave on habit while Mia grins and makes a beeline for her by letting go of her brothers hand and running over. She then wraps her arms round her mama's legs with a giggle. "Hi mama!"

Emma freezes looking scared and tries to peel her off. "Erm..kid I..don't think that I.." Looking down at Mia, the blonde looks shocked at the girl who has the same eyes and hair as her. The only difference is her smile which belongs to Regina. Mia looks up at her mom completely unaware of the situation and continues grinning.

Emma tries to make sense of it and looks over at the other two who are now standing with Grace, currently tormenting the teen. Watching them a moment, the blonde looks intrigued before settling her gaze back on Regina who is now looking back teary.

Feeling a slight tug on her dress, Emma peers down to Mia again who holds her hands up. "Up please mama"

The blonde bites her lip and lifts the girl up who like she had done this morning with Regina, latches on hugging her mom tightly round the neck. Emma glances to Regina again who gives her a hopeful look.

Feeling a sense of familiarity, Emma hugs Mia back with a small smile then places a kiss on the girl's head. Mia grips her more for this causing the blonde's eyes to widen looking to Regina again. "Regina..."

Noticing the look in her eyes, the brunette gives a teary smile heading over quickly. "Emma"

Wrapping her arms round her wife and daughter, Regina kisses Emma's cheek. The rest of the children aside from Grace who sighs with relief before smiling, look ahead at their parents confused.

Henry pulls a face. "Why is mom wearing that dress? She never wears dresses for work?"

Emma and Regina share a mutual laugh having heard their son. Putting Mia back down, the blonde looks over. "Go to your rooms and get changed for dinner"

All 4 children head to the stairs and all but 1 go up. Grace turns around and goes over quickly hugging Emma. The blonde hugs back. "I'm sorry if I scared you Grace"

Grace smiles and heads to the stairs again. Regina watches her go. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about a punishment young lady"

Grace looks over and nods sadly. Emma shakes her head taking her wife's hand. "I don't think it's needed..Regina I think I scared her enough today not to mention how much she is probably annoyed with herself right now..that's punishment enough"

Regina sighs looking at Emma's pouty face. "Okay fine..no punishment" the brunette looks to the stairs at her daughter again who nods attempting a smile at her response before taking another couple of steps.

The mayor watches and smiles to herself. "Grace?"

Grace stops again looking over the banister at the top."Yes mother?"

Regina smiles at her. "I love you"

Grace immediately smiles at this. "I love you too" the teen then mounts the rest of the staircase to her room leaving her parents to it.

Emma wraps her arms round Regina's waist as the brunette pushes some of the blonde's hair back behind her ear. "So...you know what you tried to do earlier..and the younger me freaked out?"

Regina nods slowly knowing her wife isn't finished.

"Well..really she was just making a statement and in fact did enjoy it..not as much as older Emma though so can I-"

The brunette smirks not allowing her wife to finish before planting her lips onto hers. Emma pulls her closer kissing back with a smile.

"Eew gross.."

"Seriously guys stop.."

Both women laugh having heard Henry and Chloe and look over still in each other's arms, at their children. Grace chuckles. "Back to normal.."

Despite not understanding why her sister has said this, Mia looks at her then to her parents clapping with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_Emma and Regina attend a wedding fair. Emma not really being one for dresses and frills tries to get out of it but is stopped by her mom and Ruby...oh and Regina's threat.. :)_

_Ps a cute Snow/ Regina moment also._

**Wedding Fair Antics**

Pushing through the huge double doors, Emma Swan was unsure whether to run or not, taking in the sight before her. Looking towards her girlfriend however, made the blonde frozen to the spot. Regina stood with her eyes wide in amazement at everything shown in front of her.

"We'll you two won't be getting very far if you just stand in the doorway, come on look around!"

Snow practically had to push the pair forward. At the sudden contact to her back, Regina blinked and cleared her throat composing herself. "I hate to say this but your mother is right"

Emma glances over looking worried. "Maybe..you know...I think it might be best if I stay in the car? These things aren't really my...thing"

The brunette quickly grabs the blonde's hand before she could move anywhere while Ruby poked her head between them. "Emma this is a wedding fair...not a life sentence! ..well actually it is because you're getting married which is a..life commitment but..I"

Noticing the look being given to her from Regina, Ruby comes to a stop with a nervous smile. Emma bites her lip looking over at all the happy couples, fountains and fluff. "At least you could leave Ruby.."

Ruby shrugs. "Yeah I know but hey I'm not turning down a chance of a few freebies plus someone made me bridesmaid remember?"

The mayor having listened to her girlfriends statement lets go of Emma's hand, crossing her arms. "Emma can leave if she wanted Ruby..just if she does, she won't be getting married"

The blonde's jaw drops turning to the brunette. "You do not mean that!"

Regina smirks. "Try me"

The sheriff pouts knowing how meaningful Regina's threats can be. "Okay lets..look around"

The brunette smiles triumphantly then goes to take her girlfriend's hand again only to be stopped by Ruby.

"No...Emma and I are going to look at certain wedding items a partner must not see..your going with Snow to look at decor or whatever"

The mayor raises an eyebrow. "Who put you in charge Miss Lucas?"

"Do you want to see Emma in her wedding dress before the big day?"

Emma's eyes widen as she laughs. "Like I am wearing a dress..." Looking to Regina, the blonde looks stumped. "...I'm wearing a dress"

"Fine do as you please just try and avoid any impulse purchases..if you see something make a note so we can talk about it first"

Emma nods saluting with a smile gaining an eye roll from the brunette. Regina leans over kissing her cheek then wanders off with Snow. The blonde watches them go and sniggers nudging Ruby. "Now that there is a death sentence waiting to happen!"

The waitress laughs taking her friend's arm and heading over to the dresses and lingerie. Emma watches as Ruby carefully eyes up some matching underwear and lifts it from the rack holding it out with a playful look. The blonde frowns. "Is there something I should know because I thought I was the one getting a wedding night? Trying to impress someone are we?"

Ruby chuckles and holds it out against Emma. "No Emma I meant for you..you have to wear something sexy underneath it's like wedding law, you can't go commando!"

Emma smirks gaining an arm slap. "Hey!"

"Emma Swan you have to wear something for Regina"

"I don't think she would really care..it's not like it ever stays on for long anyway"

Ruby shakes her head at this image. "Okay..no more thank you now go try on"

Emma gives her an 'as if' look then screws her face taking the garment that is being constantly shoved in her face knowing her friend will not back down.

On the other side of the hall, Regina and Snow were looking at some flower displays and oddly enough were in an agreement with what they liked. Of course Regina would be the one to have the final say out of the pair but she was grateful that Snow was being honest and expressing her views as for them, the day was not just about Regina former evil queen marrying her former enemy Snow White's daughter, it was about starting over. A clean slate. A chance for them to all be a family something I think most people would agree that both women and Emma wanted most.

Pausing at the end stall, the brunette turned to the short haired woman with a serious expression. "I just wanted to say...thank you and I don't mean just for today. For Emma. For allowing me yet another chance, I know in the past you have given many which I threw back in your face..but this is the one chance I am willing to take head on because I don't want to lose Emma in any way"

Snow smiles at her nodding. "Regina do you ever ask yourself why I have given you so many chances? Even when a lot of people had clearly decided they wanted you gone?"

The mayor looks uncertain. "Not really...knowing now what I could lose again and the pain I caused you, I would feel the same if I saw _her_ again"

Snow chuckles slightly then takes hold of her hand gaining Regina's full attention. "Because I believed in you..I knew that there was still good in you somewhere and at some point there would be a time where I would give you a chance and you would take it, grab it with both hands...which you are doing now with Emma and I can see it...how happy you are just by how you look at her. I also know that you can be stubborn which means you will do everything in your power to make sure she is happy and comes to no harm"

Regina lets out a teary smile at this, giving a little sniffle. Snow squeezes her hand and gestures for them to move on. "Come on let's see what the other two are up too..if Ruby has anything to do with it..it's probably not anything good"

Entering the make shift changing room at Ruby's order, Emma slips into the deep red laced corset set that ties together at the front for easy discarding. "If you think I am walking out of this room wearing only this you have another thing coming!"

Ruby giggles and pokes her head through the curtain literally having her jaw drop on the way in. "Woah..hell I'd marry you if you wear that!"

Standing in front of the changing rooms trying to find the partners in crime, Regina and Snow share a confused look before the brunette clears her throat. Ruby walks back out and looks over immediately worried. "Oh hey.."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing with my girlfriend Miss Lucas?"

"Erm...I..you cant...Emma do not come out!"

The brunette places a hand on her hip not impressed. Snow shakes her head knowing that Ruby is not helping the situation. Regina glares at Ruby as she walks up to the changing room and in.

Ruby goes to protest but is stopped by Snow who is now pulling the girl away to save herself.

Emma turns round wide eyed spotting Regina standing in front of her instead of Ruby, looking rather speechless. "Babe..I can explain you see..Ruby was telling me that.."

"Buy it"

The blonde frowns. "But now you have seen it on me? It would ruin the element of surprise on our wedding night"

Regina shakes her head stepping forward making the blonde step back against the wall. Looking down to Regina's finger curling round the ribbon and pulling slightly, Emma smirks.

"Who said anything about our wedding night..." Regina looks at her playfully biting her lip. "Il be outside"

Emma nods watching her leave with a grin.

Coming out of the changing room shortly after Regina, Emma walks up to her girlfriend fully dressed and grabs her by the waist, leaning close to her ear from behind. "You know that whole..me leaving the fair...I still think I should.."

Regina sighs. "Emma.."

The blonde smiles to herself. "Or more importantly..._we_ should..because I have something that needs unwrapping"

Regina changes her annoyed look to being intrigued, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh?.." the brunette lets a smile creep onto her face. "You brought it?"

Emma smirks and kisses her cheek. "Babe..I'm still _wearing_ it"

The brunette bites her lip smirking herself and takes her girlfriend's hand quickly, heading straight for the huge double doors leading out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Just some pre Christmas fun for the married couple while the children stay at their grandparents._

**Fairy Lights, Polar Bears and Skating Boots**

Emma had decided weeks ago that she was going to take her wife out before Christmas to enjoy the atmosphere of the season without their 4 children. Regina happily agreed on the idea. Despite being completely unaware of the blonde's plans, she knew that either way it would be special to spend some alone time. That and also Emma can be somewhat of a romantic at times. Something which the brunette grew to love.

There was only three things that Emma knew Regina loved, 1 being their children who were without a doubt top of the list, 2 being Emma herself as evidence through the brunette marrying and starting a family with said blonde. 3 being her apple tree. The only significant item left from Regina's childhood as she no longer had either parents in this world.

One thing that had confused Regina, was that on heading out, Emma had informed her wife that they were going to main street to check out the Christmas lights and Christmas tree that the whole town agreed upon wanting to celebrate the holiday for the sake of loved ones and other children.

Regina knew deep down at times, Emma was still a big kid due to the lack of childhood she received and even the simple things tend to make her extremely happy. Tonight was no exception and the brunette couldn't help but smile at the excited expression on her wife's face as they headed towards the large green tree. Both wrapped up warm, Regina in her long black coat with matching scarf and gloves in red, Emma in her red jacket with a black scarf, gloves and woolly hat which pushed her blonde curls down past her shoulders in the right place.

Walking along the street, the blonde grabbed hold of Regina's hand scooping it up into her hand and allowing the woman to hug her arm. The brunette moved closer at this and rested her head on her wife's shoulder as light snow was falling around them.

"Looks like the town did well, the tree looks beautiful"

Emma glances over with a smile. "Yeah they did but it's not as beautiful as what I am looking at"

Regina looks over blushing. "Emma..stop"

Emma continues walking with her past the tree. "What? Can I not compliment my wife?"

The mayor rolls her eyes with a smile before chuckling. "I can't argue there..you win"

Emma grins knowing that it's very rare for her brunette wife to admit that but when she does let an argument go, whether real or playful, she will only let it go when she is with Emma and no one else.

Regina clasps their fingers together then looks ahead. "Wait..we have gone past the tree?"

Emma nods. "Uh huh...you will see"

The brunette gives a playful glare as Emma speeds up pulling the woman by their interlocked hands. Turning the corner to the back of the town hall, Regina looks ahead with her eyes widening in awe. "Emma..."

Emma looks to her wife smiling and kisses her cheek pleased with the outcome. The mayor looks again at the ice rink surrounding her apple tree decorated with a million fairy lights as the town's people enjoy the ice.

The blonde watches her a moment allowing her wife to take it all in before grabbing both her hands. "Come on madam mayor..get your skates on"

Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma clearly assuming she is joking. Seeing the woman's serious face, the brunette gulps slightly. "Emma, I can't..I..really can't"

Her wife shakes her head. "No way..we are skating!"

Regina bites her lip watching the others. "I..I don't know how...please I can't"

Emma chuckles. "I thought you might say that which is why I arranged back up"

The brunette frowns then follows her wife's gaze to the other side of the rink showing their children. All 4 look in their direction about the step on the ice with a wave, including Mia who was given a Polar buddy so she could glide around with ease and not fall. David was standing behind the mini Emma to be on the safe side while the girl giggled to her heart's content waving at her parents.

Regina lets out a laugh watching their youngest then hits Emma on the shoulder with a pout. "You are so not fair! using our children as a bribery"

Emma chuckles. "Oh babe they are not a bribery" the blonde kisses her wife's head then leans in to her ear. "What I _might_ do for you later...that is a bribery"

The mayor looks over shocked at first then smirks. "Pass me some skates"

The sheriff grins and gets her wife some skates. Once tying up her own pair, the blonde looks to a nervous looking Regina. Emma gestures to the ice allowing her wife to follow behind. The brunette walks to the edge then looks at Emma as her wife slides onto the shiny surface before holding both her hands out.

"I promise you now I will not let go and you will be fine"

The mayor nods slowly and takes the blonde's hands, gripping tightly as she steps on the ice. Emma smiles at her wife and glides out a bit further away from the onset of towns people trying to cling to the outside wall as leverage.

"Emma!..."

The sheriff looks to Regina at her tiny whinge. "Babe..if our 5 year old daughter can do it so can you"

Regina screws her face up with a pout again. "But Mia has a Polar Bear..."

Emma bites her lip to stifle a laugh. " would the mayor like me to get her a Polar buddy?"

The brunette glares. "No but I want to get off!"

At his granddaughter's request, David pushes Mia along and over to her parents. The little blonde grins. "Mama I'm skating!"

Emma smiles at their youngest while still keeping a firm hold of Regina. "I can see Mia, you're amazing!"

The girl looks over at Regina curiously as to why she is standing still. "Mommy no skating?"

The brunette bites her lip. "I will baby"

Emma raises an eyebrow glancing at David who is sharing his daughter's look.

"I guess we better start moving then.."

Regina looks to Emma a little panicked then notices Mia's hopeful stare, waiting to see her parents skate. The blonde tugs lightly at her wife's hands as she skates backwards to guide the brunette around.

"Regina..look at me..listen"

The mayor looks to her sheriff not dropping her gaze as they both slide around the middle.

"You know the feeling you get when you are horse riding? Imagine that now...the freedom of it..that right now you are able to just glide with freedom.."

The brunette takes a breath nodding and pushes her feet forward, one at a time. Emma smiles watching her feet. "That's it..you're doing it..keep going.."

Regina sniggers at Emma's words gaining a confused look. " you sound exactly the same as when I had Grace"

The blonde shrugs. "Well its working! "

The mayor chuckles and gradually lets go of one hand so the pair can skate side by side. "I suppose it's not too bad.."

Emma nods then winks. "Just think of your reward"

Regina smirks and tugs at the woman's hand to go faster. 


	15. Chapter 15

_I wanted to do an idea of Regina being pregnant with Grace from the comments of the ice skating one shot also because we have seen Emma pregnant with Mia. Now thanks to Shiah's review I can post it! :)_

_A/N: I am willing to accept ideas, however never actually wrote a fic from a prompt before so be kind! ;)_

**A Wish Come True**

Rushing through the front door of the mansion, Emma ran in a panic looking through each room for the Mrs.

"Regina?!"

Spotting no brunette anywhere, the blonde legs it upstairs feeling her heart practically beating out of her chest with worry. "Regina?!"

Heading into their bedroom, Emma stops seeing her wife emerge completely oblivious from the bathroom in a fluffy white robe.

"Yes?"

Emma lets out a huge sigh of relief and approaches the mayor grabbing hold of her face with both hands to check her over gaining a confused look to appear on Regina's partly squashed face. "Emma?"

"Are you okay?" Emma continued looking at her concerned.

Regina takes hold of her hands removing them from her face but keeping hold of them in her hands also now concerned. "Emma I'm fine..what's going on?"

Emma takes a much needed breath. "I went to meet you from work and Alice told me you went home early and I thought.."

Regina smiles and rests her forehead against the blonde's to calm her. "You thought something was wrong with me and the baby..."

The blonde looks embarrassed and bites her lip. "Sorry...panic overload..just this is new for us, first baby..and I know how happy you were to carry.."

Regina lets out a chuckle finding her wife currently adorable. Moving her head back, she leans up placing a kiss onto Emma's forehead. "We are both fine..I just finished what I was doing and I thought I may as well go home..I'm going to have to cut back on my work soon anyway"

Emma nods. "Definitely..you are going to have to get used to sitting on your royal ass"

The brunette's jaw drops as she playfully hits her before grabbing the woman by her jacket. "You know what I have come to notice? It's been what..ten minutes since you walked through that door and I have yet to receive a kiss?"

The blonde grins taking hold of her waist. "I'm sorry..guess I'll have to make it up to you"

Regina smirks with a nod gripping the woman's jacket more keeping her close. Emma leans forward and places a kiss on both Regina's cheeks, forehead and nose before finally placing one on her lips causing a smile to appear on the brunette's face.

Pulling back, Emma slides one of her hands from Regina's waist to her swollen belly giving a gentle rub. "I'm going to get started on the nursery tomorrow now that we have everything"

The brunette places a hand on top of her wife's. "We can do it together"

Emma gives her a look. "Regina.."

Regina smiles at the woman trying to scold her and mimics. "Emma..."

The blonde glares at this finding it hard not to smile. The mayor strokes her hand. "I am still capable of doing some things Mrs Swan-Mills"

Emma grins at her name. Regina also smiles satisfied to end it before an argument starts. "You know right now...do you know what I fancy?"

The blonde smirks. "Me?"

Regina sniggers. "No..although I do always fancy you dear, I fancy some pie from Granny's"

Emma huffs at the thought of going back out. The brunette notices and pouts, now fiddling with the blonde's zip on her jacket. "Please..."

The sheriff rolls her eyes giving a frustrated groan. "Fine okay..pie it is"

Regina smiles pecking her lips. "My saviour"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry what was that? Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe..it depends on if you get me pie"

Emma laughs. "Okay I said I would!"

Regina looks at her waiting. "We'll go on then! Baby's hungry!"

The blonde shakes her head with a smile giving her one last kiss to the head. "No Regina's hungry..baby gets no choice"

The brunette sits on the bed huffing. Emma looks at her and heads to the door. "If you give me a smile..I'll ask for ice cream with it?"

Regina's eyes light up and she looks over smiling. Emma smiles back. "Ice cream it is.."

Watching the blonde go, Regina quickly shouts out an 'I love you' before hearing the front door go. Being left alone the brunette gets agitated as more hormones kick in realizing now she does actually fancy Emma too.

The brunette smirks to herself knowing exactly what she is going to do with her ice cream. 


	16. Chapter 16

_My SwanQueen version taking place after last week's episode that clearly will not happen in tonight's but oh well! Enjoy :)_

**You are Stronger.**

After running off in a panic over hurting David and feeling completely out of control, Emma Swan had jumped into her yellow bug but despite the shouting protests from her parents, son and Hook, she drove off.

Feeling a huge surge of power present at the Sheriff's station, Regina appeared in front of the distraught looking people in a cloud of purple smoke. Her attention immediately turning to her worried looking son. Approaching the boy to take hold of him, the brunette put her arm around his shoulder. "Henry..what ha-" looking over at the giant hole that has taken half the station's wall, the woman looks wide eyed and mutters angrily under her breath. "Snow Queen..."

Henry looks to her shaking his head causing his mom to frown. David walks up to them holding his arm after being hit by the street light. "It wasn't the Snow Queen...it was Emma"

Regina looks shocked. "Emma?"

The joint sheriff nods. "We left her...in questioning with the Snow Queen..she must of done something..Emma came out..we thought.."

Henry looks between them. "Mom...she looked so scared..she got in her car and drove off"

"Losing control of your magic can be very daunting..Henry she will be okay, I will go find her as I have enough power to stop her if needed"

Henry's eyes widen and this time Snow steps forward. "Don't hurt her"

Regina rolls her eyes at the woman's request but turns serious looking at her son. "I will not hurt her I promise..stay with your grandparents"

Henry nods and watches as she disappears to the nearest trail of magic, taking her to the folk in the road of main street. Sighing, the brunette looks around questioning quietly. "Where are you Miss Swan.."

After driving her car to the outskirts overlooking the fairytale town, the blonde grips the steering wheel hard trying to stay focused and not allow the feeling of energy and power take over her. Wiping away a lone tear, Emma sniffles starting up the car again. Turning her car round, she drives out to the main road that leads out of the town entirely.

Regina stops in her path having gone with her gut to follow the blonde. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath trying to locate where the woman may be. She had not informed the sheriff of what she can do with her power, that she could track her if she really put her mind to it. Also that she was able to do so since the wrath incident about a year and a half ago. They shared a connection of magic that day and it had stuck. Regina however did not appreciate this and tried her best to push the connection away by blocking it the best she could, a bit like her certain feelings for the woman that she also buried deep inside.

Her eyes shot open realizing the blonde's plan and quickly disappears, reforming in a puff of smoke next to the leaving Storybrooke sign waiting for the yellow bug. Seeing bright headlights approach, the mayor shoves her hands in her Mac pocket and walks out to the middle of the road.

Emma having been driving a fast speed, otherwise she knew she would back down at leaving everyone behind most importantly her son, slams her brakes on noticing a lonely figure standing in the road. Leaning forward to peer out the windscreen, the blonde looks guilty at Regina standing there.

Watching the brunette stroll over to her car and crouch by the window, the sheriff felt she had no choice but to roll down her window to look out at the unimpressed mayor.

"Miss Swan, did you really think I would let you leave..or leave our son that easily?"

Emma looks away feeling more guilty and grips the steering wheel again. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the front of the car followed by a cloud of smoke seeping out the vents. Regina raises an eyebrow looking over to the front then at the blonde before standing straight. "Well it looks like you won't be going anywhere now. Swan get out of the car"

Emma looks over at her with fear set in her eyes. "I can't..I...I don't know what I'll do"

The brunette chuckles slightly. "You think you could hurt me?"

The blonde sighs. "No...but I don't want to take that chance..Henry at least needs one mother around"

Regina shakes her head. "Tough..he is going to have both of us" stepping forward, the brunette opens the car door and holds a hand out to Emma. The blonde looks up at her seeing a glint of hope in the woman's eyes.

Taking a shaky breath, Emma accepts Regina's hand and steps out the car until they are level. "I can't make it stop...I feel like I am going crazy"

Regina looks sympathetic at this. "I know..I can feel its energy..its strong"

Emma looks down feeling more or less defeated.

"But you're stronger"

The blonde looks up shocked at what the mayor had just said. "How can I make it stop? Help me?"

The brunette merely nods actually hating the look on Emma's face. So lost and hurting. Not the usual Emma she is used to who can take anything life throws at her. Taking the sheriffs arm, Regina transports them to her vault. The safest place to be and away from prying eyes.

Walking over to the bench, the blonde sits down while the former Queen looks at her cautiously. "Did the Snow Queen say anything out of the ordinary to you that could give us an inkling on what she has done?"

Emma looks down thinking back to their hurtful conversation of her parents and abandonment. The blonde then raises an eyebrow noticing that Regina still has hold of her hand. The mayor looks down and pulls her hand away muttering a sorry before walking over to her books for help.

"No..she just..she was..trying to tell me that everyone would start to fear me because of my power and that they don't understand what it is like to be left and unwanted like she does"

The brunette bites her lip giving a silent wince at what she has been told. "Well first of and for the only time I have to agree with your parents..they did it because they loved you and wanted you to-"

"Have my best chance" Emma finishes the woman's sentence with a nod. "I get that.."

Regina smirks slightly. "As for everyone fearing you dear..that Queen is fully mistaken..I for one am certainly not afraid of you..nor Henry"

Emma frowns. "He's not?"

The brunette shakes her head. "Just worried for his mother.."

The blonde rubs her head with a sigh. Regina walks back over and sits next to her glancing over at the woman's shaking hands. Taking them in her own, she forces the blonde to look at her. "Listen to me..Emma you are not going to hurt anyone and until we figure out what is going on, I can bind your magic but that does mean you are going to have to stick with me. The Snow Queen clearly knows you, wants you as part of her plan and I will not be held responsible if you get hurt or die. For one thing Henry would never forgive me or your parents and another thing is...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself"

Emma chuckles but secretly thankful for the sentiment. "I thought that would solve all your problems with me out of the way?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "That may of been the case in previous years but not know..Henry likes having you around...as do I"

Emma lets a small smile go as Regina gives her one in return, patting her knee and standing once more.

"I will cast the spell and then we can go home..." The brunette frowns at her own plan. "I mean..back to mine..we will collect Henry from your parents tomorrow"

Emma nods still with a smile. _'wish it was my home. I would never want to leave that one'_

"That's fine by me..Regina?"

The mayor looks over curious. "Yes?"

"do you snore?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Set during the Snow Queen situation and after the loss of magic control that Emma experienced._

_Emma and Regina are together but no one knows yet..._

_Also for this fic I've switched it up a bit so the whole Snow/Regina convo about Regina not giving up and having hope was about Emma._

**The 'Taco Walk of Shame'**

"...Why..is it so bright in here?..why are your curtains not closed?"

Emma squints her eyes at the brightness while crinkling her nose before she flings an arm over her face to hide herself.

"That would be because we are not in my bedroom dear"

Emma frowns with a yawn, removing her arm to look around, noticing that she is in fact laying on the floor covered in a fleecy blanket by the mantle. Her eyebrow raises at this. "Oh.." She bites her lip turning her attention to the brunette who is currently sat on the edge of her couch in the midst of buttoning her blouse and reaching for her boots, giving Emma a smile when she sees the blonde glancing her way.

Emma pushes herself up onto her elbows watching with a pout. "It's really early why are you even getting dressed? Let alone already up?...you're not the mayor anymore.."

The former mayor raises an eyebrow. "I am very well informed that I am no longer mayor thank you Swan. How could I not notice with your mother in charge?"

The blonde bites her lip noticing the slight tension in Regina's voice. Turning onto her front, Emma shuffles forward on her knees to meet the brunette having already put her chequered shirt on a few hours earlier with the complaint of being cold. Placing both her hands on the woman's thighs, the sheriff gives a smile looking up at her. "At least now you can take a break..do what you wanna do and spend more time with Henry"

Immediately Regina's face soften both at the mention of their son and the fact that Emma always has a way of making her smile and seeing the brighter side to every situation. "That is very true" the brunette rubs a hand over one of Emma's and reaches down for her boots causing the blonde to pout again. Regina chuckles at this. "Emma if you had your way we would never leave the floor"

Emma bites her lip playfully and moves Regina's boots away, taking her hands instead and pulling the woman down onto her knees also so they are face to face. The blonde smiles giving a hopeful look, linking their fingers on both hands. "5 more minutes?"

Regina rolls her eyes defeated. "5 more minutes"

Emma grins letting go of her hands to unbutton the brunette's blouse again and pulling her back down on the floor gaining a mini laugh.

Regina pulls the blonde close wrapping her arms around Emma's waist as the sheriff leans over kissing her.

Hearing the door swing open and footsteps running in, both women freeze as Emma pulls the blanket up more over Regina as she had unbuttoned her blouse.

"Regina?! We can't find..." looking in the living room, Mary Margaret looks wide eyed at the sight in front of her. "..Emma..." Coming to her senses, the short haired woman shakes her head. "Emma!"

Emma bites her lip worried. "What?!"

Mary Margaret looks between her and Regina. "I take it you..decided to.."

The brunette gives an apologetic smile. "Yes..I guess I owe you for that talk"

Mary Margaret rubs her head not wanting to look anymore and turns her back to them. "Emma..could you..I do not want to see this!"

Emma's mouth drops thinking pot, kettle. "Wha...taco!"

Mary Margaret bites her lip going red herself as Regina frowns. "That..that was not.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Come on I was living with you guys..I have more of a reason! You just barged in!"

Mary Margaret sighs knowing she is not going to win with her daughter. "Because you wasn't at home! And the Snow Queen has set some sort of a bond with Elsa!"

Emma looks worried. "Oh..."

Mary Margaret looks over once again and points to the door. "I will wait outside for you.."

Emma nods standing up with only her shirt covering her. Mary Margaret holds her hand out and looks at a loss for words walking back to the door. Regina laughs at her reaction and gets up buttoning her blouse before grabbing her boots for the second time.

Emma hunts around for her jeans then looks to Regina. "Your coming?"

The brunette nods. "Yes I am..if she is going to do something, I need to be there in case your magic goes out of control again and our son is also back at your parents with no protection now the woman has a tie to Elsa"

Emma manages to get her jeans on and looks at her again smirking. "Of course that's the reason..."

Regina sighs zipping up her boots. "Miss Swan would you care to elaborate as I haven't the faintest idea by what mean with that statement?"

The blonde grins. "Come on be honest you just don't want to leave me?"

Regina chuckles standing. "You got me dear that's exactly it..if the saviour needs saving.."

Emma shoots her a glare causing the woman to laugh again and making the blonde smile. "I love that sound.."

Regina glances over at Emma now slipping her jacket on. "I'm sorry?"

The sheriff smiles. "You..laughing..it means you're happy and..I love seeing that.._hearing_ that"

Regina gives a soft smile and holds her hand out. "Come on Swan..there is trouble in Storybrooke..yet again"

Emma walks over accepting the brunette's hand heading for the front door. Regina smiles to herself thinking about how happy she actually is and links their fingers.

"Emma..why did you shout taco to your mother?" 


	18. Chapter 18

_Emma falls sick at work and Mary Margaret insists on telling Regina, which Emma is against due to the newness of their relationship._

**Always There**

Kicking the apartment door open, David walks through trying to hold his daughter up and also startling Mary Margaret who rushes over.

"What happened?!"

Emma gives a wave of her hand casually as she sits herself down on the steps leading to her room. "Nothing..it's okay...I'm okay"

David raises an eyebrow at the stubborn blonde. "Okay? Emma you practically collapsed on me on the way out for lunch. You have been knackered all morning"

Mary Margaret looks concerned and walks over testing Emma's forehead on the back of her hand. "You're a bit clammy"

Emma moves her head slightly pulling a face not liking the fuss as she is mainly not used to it. "Guys! Please..I agreed to come home..David go back to work and Mary Margaret carry on with whatever you were doing..I'm going to bed"

David gives his wife a look then heads back to the station. Mary Margaret watches intently as Emma stands slowly, turning on the step to head up and gripping the bars at the same time. Reaching the top she pauses a moment closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Walking over to her bed, the blonde strips off her jacket and boots before sliding on top of the covers, too exhausted to even get in the bed. Hugging her pillow tightly she lets out a sigh.

"For someone who is okay, you sure don't look it"

Emma rolls her eyes burying her head further into the pillow wanting to be left alone without the hassle of her mom. "I will be fine just want to sleep.."

Mary Margaret bites her lip hearing the slight aggravation in her daughter's voice. "I'm sorry..I just worry...it's what I do"

The sheriff glances over apologetically. "Sorry...I get kinda ratty when I'm..sick"

Mary Margaret gives a small smile at the blonde for finally admitting. "Get some rest..I'll give Regina a call"

Emma sits up a little at this frowning. "What? No..she's at work..besides it's not like I'm dying. Don't disturb her, she...she can't see me like this"

The short haired woman picks up on the hidden meaning and leans against the doorframe. "Emma..honey she would want to be disturbed..I think she would have my head otherwise, you know what she will say. Besides..she loves you..seeing you like this will not put her off"

Emma screws her face up concerned. "Still..she has a big commitment to do..being mayor it's important.."

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "I think both Regina and I can agree on one thing..you are more important to her than some job"

The blonde smiles slightly before pulling a face plummeting to the pillow again. Mary Margaret sighs and heads out to call Regina whether Emma likes it or not.

Sitting at her desk, Regina scratches her head annoyed at the reports placed in front of her. _'Some people in this town do not clearly understand the meaning of actual community welfare with these silly requests'_

Hearing the office phone ring, the brunette slams her palms down on the desk looking ahead, obviously fed up. Taking a breath, the mayor pushes her reading glasses to the top of her head and answers half heartedly. "Mayor Mills..."

Mary Margaret frowns at the tone. "Regina?"  
><em><br>_Regina rolls her eyes._ 'Of course it's me, you called __**my**__ office'_ the brunette bites her tongue. "Mary Margaret what can I help you with?"

The concerned parent looks to the stairs before confessing. "Its Emma..."

Regina sits up at the mention of the blonde's name and softens her tone. "Emma?..is she okay?"

The short haired woman senses the tension and worry in the other woman's voice. "Regina its nothing to worry about she is just sick..that's all but I thought you would want to know before hearing from anyone else"

Regina doesn't give a second thought rising from her chair already filing the reports back into the draw. "I'm on my way"

Mary Margaret nods to herself smiling. "Okay..see you soon"

The brunette slips her jacket on before informing her assistant that she is closed for the day and heads to the apartment.

As soon as Mary Margaret opens the door, Regina walks in and charges straight for the stairs up to the blonde's room, being as silent as possible so she does not startle her girlfriend. The mayor stops at the foot of the bed giving a small smile at how adorable Emma looks curled into a ball. Walking around the other side of the bed, Regina quietly takes her jacket and shoes off climbing next to the sheriff.

At the sudden movement in the bed, Emma glances over at Regina giving a sleepy smile. The brunette strokes her arm smiling back before settling herself down behind her and wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. The blonde leans back slightly and closes her eyes again not even bothering to question her girlfriend.

Regina watches her a moment concerned at seeing a pained look appear on the blonde's face. "What hurts?"

Emma shrugs a little. "Everything..my muscles ache and my stomach.._kills_"

Regina shifts closer, placing a hand on the woman's stomach rubbing small circles and planting a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm here.."

Emma gives a small smile placing a hand on top of the brunette's. "Thank you..I didn't want you to see me so..._weak_"

Regina kisses her shoulder again in a reassuring manner. "We all get weak at times..its normal. Besides, I love you Miss Swan..nothing is ever going to stop me looking after you just as I know you would look after me. I will always be there"

The blonde looks over at her again feeling her defence crumble and rests her head against the brunette's for a moment. "I love you too Mayor Mills"

The mayor smiles as Emma takes a deep relaxing breath. "Do you know what else I love?"

Regina raises an eyebrow curious. "What is that?"

Emma looks at her hopeful. "Your chicken soup"

The brunette chuckles and presses a kiss against the blonde's head. "Sleep and I will get you some"

Emma manages a grin and snuggles back down until she is gently snoring. 


	19. Chapter 19

_A preview of how Emma and Regina got to be a family. Thanks to Anne the Fire for reviewing the chapter where Emma is sick. Hopefully this helps give you an idea but can continue if needed. Already working on a Christmas and trip to the fair chapters :)_

**When I First Met You**

It had been a couple of weeks since the curse broke and everyone was trying to figure out what they were to do as they did not venture back to the Enchanted Forest. The most confused person out of everyone was Emma Swan.

She had just found out who her parents were.

Snow White and Prince Charming..I mean seriously?"

However there was one more thing that was currently bugging the sheriff.

Regina Mills, the Mayor..aka the Evil Queen.

__

_Emma's arrival to Storybrooke was rather random. She was fed up with Boston, her job and the creeps that constantly followed suit. She had decided that a small town where everyone knows everyone would be more to her liking. Sure she was not exactly one for company, but she didn't appreciate being alone either._

_When she entered the town, her first thought was her stomach. She was hungry and so did the obvious, found a diner. Granny's, if you want to get technical. Upon entering the small time warped place, she was immediately approached by none other than the present day Mayor Mills in her defensive tone, demanding as to who she was and why she had decided upon entering __**her **__town. Emma, not wanting to cause trouble, looked to the woman, straight away feeling quite lost in her dark chocolate glazed eyes. Explaining that she was to only stay a while unsure of exactly what she wanted to do, Regina felt a similarity in the blonde compared to herself.  
><em>_**  
>She's running.<strong>___

_At the explanation, the mayor simply nodded, left the diner and the blonde behind looking somewhat dumbfounded._

_Over the next couple of days, Emma had found herself being watched by the brunette as the curiosity of the mayor beat her with wondering exactly how long the blonde was to stay in her town._

_"Madam mayor?"_

_The brunette glances over from her stool at the blonde woman who stood awkwardly in front of her, hands which appeared to be trembling shoved into her jean pockets. The mayor raises an eyebrow inspecting her. "Yes?"_

_Emma gives a nervous smile. "I just wanted to say that..well..I kinda noticed that you have been keeping a watch on me..you see tracking people..finding people is what I do..and I could spot the signs you were sending and..I wanted to say I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable..with my being here..that I-"_

_Regina shakes her head holding a hand up to silence the woman. "Listen...Miss Swan is it?..I am merely observing my town on a whole and as for watching you personally I..cannot help but admit that I am somewhat curious as to why you chose here?"_

_Emma nods understanding and moves closer to the counter so she is next to the mayor. "I didn't just pick your town..I just needed somewhere to go where it's quiet and not everyone is in each other's faces all the time..I am going through..some personal stuff right now and I..just needed a break from Boston"_

_Regina looks at her feeling bad inside knowing how it feels to want to get away to some place quiet where she can just be. Giving a small smile in acknowledgment, the brunette turns her attention to the waitress at the counter. "Miss Lucas..would you mind getting Miss Swan here a cup of coffee.."_

_Looking back towards the blonde, Regina gives a look of reassurance before gesturing to the stool next to her. "Please, join me?"_

_Emma smiles feeling rather astonished at her hospitality and sits next to her gradually continuing her story about her current situation with the mayor hanging on every word._

_Soon enough, the meetings at the diner became a regular thing. Neither one actually organizing times or prompting the other person but just showing up at a time they knew the other would be there to carry on sharing life stories._

_Then the day came._

_Three months into her stay in Storybrooke, the blonde had met Regina now in their own chosen booth within the diner for their weekly, sometimes daily discussions and the mayor called her Emma._

_Actually called her by her first name and Emma herself could not stop herself from smiling at that point. What had made it even better was the fact that the brunette herself also realized what she had said and found herself also smiling for making Emma smile._

_It was not long before both women realized that Emma in fact was not going to be leaving town anytime soon and so Regina had agreed upon helping Emma find her own place rather than stay at Granny's. The blonde accepted the offer on one condition, that she was allowed to take Regina to dinner as she informed the mayor that while their coffee 'dates' were great, a dinner date was long overdue._

_In that moment, Regina found herself rather confused. Emma wanted a date. Why would the blonde want a date with her of all people? Then it dawned on the somewhat stubborn brunette, Emma knew all about her (well Regina Mills anyway) and she hadn't run. She certainly was not scared of the woman like most people are and they were friends. Since when did Regina have friends? Or someone to take an interest in her?. Looking back at Emma who is standing hopeful of the brunette's answer, the mayor smiled because she knew then that Emma Swan was someone she could not let go of._

Thinking back to their first introduction and date, Emma realized that the person she knew now was a completely different person to the one who had destroyed many people's happiness. She was just Regina. The Evil Queen did not even come into it and although the blonde knew what happened was wrong and hurtful, she reminded herself that Regina herself was probably right now also suffering, blaming herself, feeling guilty for everything that had happened in the past years of her time in the Enchanted Forest right up until the curse.

Emma also knew that despite everything she could not switch her own feelings off. They had a relationship going before the curse broke and she was smitten with mayor. Not just smitten, completely and utterly in love with the woman. This was when it hit the blonde. Right now Regina is probably mourning over a second lost love.

_Her._

Leaving her sanctuary of a station where she has been trying to hide from everyone, Emma stood up grabbing her jacket knowing exactly what to do.

Heading up the mansion steps, Emma knocked and waited patiently. Deep down, the blonde assumed the brunette may not answer in fear of an angry mob or that she was not there at all and was also in hiding.

Hearing the front door unbolt and slowly open, Emma snapped out of her thoughts looking towards the woman in front of her. The sight of the mayor, possibly now former, made the blonde's heart ache. Yes Regina was punishing herself.

The woman in front of Emma was not the Regina she was used to, but a sad, lost looking woman who has completely lost any hope and the brightness that was once in her eyes, especially when she smiled was gone. Replaced by red, heartbroken eyes that clearly had been crying and had not slept in a long time.

At the silence of Emma, Regina looked down trying to speak of any words she could. "What..what do you want Emma?"

The blonde takes a breath secretly glad that her Regina is still there somewhere at the mention of her first name. "I came for you"

The brunette looks back up locking eyes with Emma briefly before letting out a half hearted chuckle. "Let me guess the towns people, no. Your parents, asked you as the sheriff to get me..to either lock me away or kill me?"

Emma frowns slightly knowing that, that was not what she meant at all. Regina takes a shaky breath with new tears forming in her eyes and slowly holds her arms out in front of her, palms facing up. Emma looks confused a moment then gets teary herself. Regina was in fact giving up and handing herself over. Seeing the sheriff not move an inch, the brunette watches her as if trying to read her and looking confused.

"Emma?..."

Emma steps forward taking hold of Regina's arms but instead of handcuffing, she pulls them close to her hugging them to her chest. "I came _for_ you. I am not here to hurt or kill you, the complete opposite actually. I am here to protect you and love you just like I have been the past 7 months. I'll admit I am still confused over everything with regards to the town, my parents and it will take time but the one thing I am not confused about is you. I know you and what you have done in the past does not change how I feel about you. You clearly decided to redeem yourself with you broke your own curse. I will not lie and say this is going to be easy because it won't, the town will probably try and do something but whatever that is, you are not alone and we will face it together."

Regina having watched Emma through her speech and listened to her words immediately pushes herself forward into the blonde starting to sob. "I thought I had lost you. I deserved to"

Emma hugs Regina tightly and shakes her head planting a kiss on the side of the brunette's head. "No you don't. You do deserve it, it's what you have fought so hard for, even if it was in the wrong way. Besides if I took away your happy ending, I would be taking away mine and well, I'm the 'saviour' so I'm entitled to one"

Regina lets out a small chuckle between her tears at Emma's attempt to lighten the situation. Emma smiles herself and pulls back enough to look at the brunette but still have hold of her. "I couldn't let you go.." The blonde cups the brunette's face stroking her cheek and a tear away. "Remember that conversation we had about a family.._our _family? If I let you go what would happen to our Grace..or Henry?"

Regina smiles at her and rests her forehead against Emma's. "Maybe we could have both?"

Emma smiles more knowing that Regina is happy again and rubs her nose against the brunette's. "Definitely"

The two women kiss before squeezing each other tightly into another hug. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Emma and Regina meet each other at the fair before collecting something precious._

**Fair in Storybrooke**

Two years after the curse broke, the people of Storybrooke decided it was time to enjoy living in a new environment instead of pinning all their hope into returning to the forest. The town had dramatically changed and although Regina was still mayor, no one was under any control anymore and had become a normal town in Maine. As normal as a town of fairytale people can get anyway.

It was mid November with a mild chill in the air and as the weekend had approached, so did the fair. Along the docks and across the greenery, there were long rows of market stalls. The town had adjusted a few games they would play, to ones similar to back at home and soon decided this would be an annual thing.

Strolling through the glowing harbour with twinkling lights, Emma looked around with interest as she never had the chance to go to a fair before. Especially when she was a kid. She never ended up staying with a family long enough. Walking past Leroy, the blonde let out a chuckle at his attempt to hit the high striker with a large hammer that looked nearly as big as him. Hearing all the beeping and noise from the arcade machines, the sheriff walks over to a grab machine raising an eyebrow. "Like these actually work.."

The blonde looks up and down the aisle before slipping her hand out of her jacket pocket, retrieving some coins and slotting them into the machine. Taking hold of the controls, Emma had debated using her magic to cheat but decided against knowing that it was all part of the 'fun'

After 3 failed attempts and some cursing at the glassed box, the blonde's eyes widen seeing the grabber actually keep hold of a prize, releasing it into the hole. Emma grins with a small fist in the air and a triumphant yes. Pulling the plush sandy coloured teddy out and holding it to her chest, the sheriff turns to walk away still smiling proudly unaware to the fact that someone had been watching from a distance with a smile herself.

"Win something dear?"

Emma turns around and grins at the brunette who gives her a playful look. The blonde walks over to Regina and holds the teddy out. "I did...for you"

Regina smiles and pulls Emma close by her jacket collar to give her a quick kiss. "Baby it's your prize"

Emma shakes her head. "Nope. I already have the best prize" the sheriff plants a kiss on the mayor's cheek taking hold of her hand, giving it a stroke.

Regina takes hold of the teddy and holds it against her as they walk hand in hand. Emma glances over at her. "I didn't think you were gona make it"

The brunette shakes her head. "I decided that certain reports could be left until Monday. This is the first time Storybrooke has a fair, it would look odd if the mayor did not show her support"

Emma pouts slightly. "And here I thought you came for me"

Regina chuckles at her look. "Of course I came for you"

Emma grins. "And why wouldn't you? I mean you get showered with gifts" the blonde gestures to the bear.

The brunette nods. "Technically that is one gift dear"

The blonde nods and smirks. "True but...I could always give you some other gift...maybe at home..on our own"

Regina's eyes widen feeling herself go slightly red as they are in public and nudges Emma's arm causing the blonde to laugh. "Emma!"

Emma shrugs innocently. "So what are you gona name your bear?"

Regina bites her lip thinking. "...Emma"

The blonde sniggers. "That is..original. Seriously? You're naming your bear Emma?"

The brunette nods with a cute smile. "So when you're not there with me I still have an Emma to cuddle with"

Emma smiles in adoration. "Aww babe"

Regina leans over giving the blonde another kiss this time lingering on for a while. Emma smiles into it and turns herself so she can wrap her arms round the brunette's waist. "I love you Madam Mayor"

The mayor's face lightens up at Emma's declaration. "Mmm I never get tired of hearing you say that" placing one last sweet kiss on the blonde's lips, Regina pulls back stroking Emma's cheek. "I love you too"

The sheriff lets go of Regina's waist reclaiming her hand and heads over to the hotdog stand, also spotting Ruby. The tall brunette looks over with a smile and gives them a wave. Emma waves back as Regina watches her order a hotdog with way too much sauce and rolls her eyes. "I still don't get how you eat so much"

Emma raises an eyebrow trying to determine whether that would be classed as an insult or not. "What can I say? I love my food"

The brunette scoffs eyeing up the snack in the blonde's hand as the woman takes a huge bite. "It does look good..."

Ruby having watched the pair cuts in. "Hey guys..Regina if I were you I would stay clear of any kissing from now on with all that mustard!"

Regina chuckles then looks around first to check for anyone looking in their direction because heaven forbid anyone seeing the mayor devouring a piece of hotdog would be outrageous. Leaning over, the brunette takes a bite of the hotdog gaining a yell from the blonde who pulls the bun away from her.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Regina smirks licking her lips. "Not a problem now Miss Lucas as we both now had mustard" smiling she pecks Emma on the lips. The blonde grins widely realizing her intent of stealing a bite.

Ruby shakes her head chuckling. "Oh Emma, Mary Margaret is at the hoop stand"

Emma nods finishing her hotdog. Regina bumps her shoulder. "Come on lets go over"

Both woman head over to the hoop stall. Regina smiling to herself realizing how the whole situation would look if it were a few years back. Did she actually just say to the blonde to go and see Mary Margaret? Then the mayor smiled even more realizing yes she did and she knew exactly why when the short haired woman came into view holding a miniature brunette in her arms who flaps her arms madly at the sight of Emma and Regina.

The little one of course being their daughter. Grace.

Approaching the pair, Emma smiles at her mom before kissing the top of Grace's head. The small one fidgets and holds her arms out. The blonde immediately takes hold of her while Regina grabs a mini hand kissing it. "Hi mini me"

Grace smiles and babbles at them. Spotting the teddy, the girl grasps her hands towards it.

Regina laughs and holds it out to her. "It would appear dear that Grace wants my Emma"

Emma watches with a smile, kissing the girl's head again. "Now baby can always have an Emma around"

Grace grips the teddy hard and tries munching on its ear.

Regina laughs. "We know whose eating habits she gained"

Emma smiles proudly and bounces her. "Good girl..but she is beautiful like her mommy"

Mary Margaret watches the mini family smiling. "We were just playing a game to get her a teddy. She has good aim"

Both women frown. Mary Margaret passes a hoop to Grace and nods to the stall. The little girl grabs at it and throws it over not really paying attention to where as she is too excited and now bouncing mad. Emma laughs. "Oh wow Grace really?..you wanna play?"

Regina leans over picking up another hoop and holds it out to their daughter. Grace looks between her moms and throws the hoop, with it looking like it is going way off course. Regina clears her throat and all three women hear a clink of a bottle as the hoop latches over the top. Emma looks to Regina sharing a look knowing she done it with magic.

The brunette shrugs with a smile then grabs Grace's hand. "Gracie you did it!"

Emma smiles at what Regina had done and lifts Grace up higher causing a giggle. "Yes baby! you did it!"

Grace claps and snuggles back into Emma. Mary Margaret takes the teddy off of Happy who is running the stall and clearly saw what happened but turns a blind eye. I mean would you question Regina when it came down to her child's happiness?.

Passing it over to Regina, the brunette accepts it with a smile. "Thank you..I think it's time to go home because this one needs to go to beddy byes"

Grace glances over and yawns staying put snuggled with her 'Emma' bear. Mary Margaret strokes her hair and says goodbye to the pair. Emma takes hold of Regina's hand again and the brunette moves closer hugging the blonde's arm while pressing a kiss to Grace's forehead.

Walking to the entrance of the docks leaving the twinkly lights behind, Emma glances between Grace and Regina with a smile. "So here's the deal..I think it would only be fair if I get to name that bear.."

Regina looks up at her having rested her head against Emma's shoulder. "Oh?"

The sheriff nods. "Yes and it's clearly a Regina bear"

Regina smiles kissing Emma's cheek. "So Grace has an Emma and Regina even if we are not around?"

Emma nods in answer to show that is what she had meant.

The rest of the walk home was silent with Emma having hold of both a sleeping Grace snuggled with her bear and Regina hugging against her with her bear.

Biting her lip Emma kinda wished she had a bear. 


	21. Chapter 21

_The gang are stranded in Neverland thanks to Peter Pan. Set when Snow and David confront the issues of David having to stay on the island unaware that Emma is listening in. When the conversation gets tough a certain brunette is on hand to offer a hug._

_(No Henry in this version. Pan was just mean. Also at this point Emma and Regina are good friends and have flirted a lot.)_

**A Moment**

Once Emma had retrieved Pan's shadow with no help what so ever from Neal or Hook, she walks back to the camp that they had made while figuring a way to leave Neverland. The blonde spotted her parents in the near distance and heads over pushing some branches and leaves out of her path.

"Emma will be okay David..I do not like the idea of leaving her as much as you but I cannot leave you here"

Emma frowns and shifts next to a tree glancing in their direction.

David sighs. "I do not want you to strand yourself on this island because of something I have done..you have a life back in Storybrooke"

Mary Margaret shakes her head teary. "My life is with you and what I said before can still happen"

David frowns at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"A baby David? We can start over here"

Emma looks shocked and leans back against the tree feeling a familiar emotion she constantly got growing up in the system. Lost. Unwanted.

Having seen the trio return to camp, Regina watches from her cot at Emma standing by the tree. Noticing the look that appears on the blonde's face, the brunette grows concerned and stands up to head over. "Emma?"

Emma sniffles and turns away to wipe her tears before looking at the brunette. "Yeah?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Emma what's wrong?" Reaching out she strokes the blonde's arm. The blonde shakes her head then gestures over to her parents. Regina looks over catching their conversation.

"Snow..I don't think.."

"Yes David! This is our chance to start again! a family like we always wanted..a baby like we always wanted"

"But..Emma"

Snow takes a breath. "Emma is a grown woman..she will understand, she doesn't need us not like we want her too and we..can never get our baby girl back..that time has gone"

Regina glares feeling her anger rise trying her hardest to not create a fireball. Emma glances over teary. "We need to get off this island..I can't listen to anymore of this"

The brunette looks back and pulls her into a hug. The blonde sinks into her surprised at the public display the former queen is offering. "...Thank you"

Regina smiles slightly. "anytime..besides it was either me or one of those knuckleheads over there"

Emma laughs a little against her shoulder. Regina chuckles herself and rubs the blonde's back. "You should try and laugh more"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Coming from you?"

Regina shrugs. "Okay I will try if you do"

Emma smiles finding it odd how this form of affection does not feel uncomfortable or dragged out. "It's true..what you said about Neal and Hook. I am glad it's you"

The brunette pulls back a moment and moves a blonde curl behind Emma's ear with a soft look. "Sometimes we all need a moment..or a hug"

Emma looks at her. "Or a kiss?"

Regina looks shocked at her words but does not get time to respond finding the blonde's lips latch onto hers. The brunette kisses back with a smile and keeps Emma close as the blonde guides her around the tree and out of sight.

The only noise that could be heard was a bottle drop. A rum bottle belonging to Hook as he was in the midst of sharing his rum with Neal. Both guys staring in shock at what they had witnessed.


	22. Chapter 22

_Its Saturday and Emma is at work. Regina planned to spend the day on her own with the children at their grandparents only for it to change last minute with Chloe's change in behaviour. Can Regina figure out what is going on with her daughter?_

**All it takes is a cupcake**

Regina stands at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips as she watches her children one by one descend down to the bottom becoming level with their mother. "Are you all ready? David is waiting for you in the truck"

Hearing a mixture of yes and ready, the brunette smiles and in turn gives each child a kiss and a hug as they head to the door. When it came to Mia, the woman nearly went flying as the 5 year old jumped up with a giggle and giving her mother a tight squeeze making her little body shake it the process. "Bye mommy"

Regina keeps hold of her to kiss her forehead then rubs noses before placing her down to go with Grace. Watching them leave the brunette frowns.

_1 missing._

Turning to the stairs, she sees Chloe sat on the bottom step arms crossed and resting on her knees, followed by her chin settling on an arm.

"Chloe? Why are you sitting there?"

Chloe glances over sadly and mutters quietly. "Not going.."

Regina raises an eyebrow and walks over sitting herself next to her daughter on the step. "Why not dear?"

Chloe circles her foot on the floor avoiding her mother's gaze still acting quiet. "..don't want too"

Regina takes a breath going to respond then hears David at the door. Standing up a moment, the brunette looks to the man who clearly noticed one less grandchild in his truck. "David you go on..Chloe's going to stay with me"

David looks to his granddaughter giving a small smile and heads out shutting the door behind him.

Regina looks down to Chloe and holds her hand out. Chloe looks up and takes her mom's hand standing which leads to Regina pulling her into a hug. Chloe wraps her arms round her mother's waist while Regina strokes her hair with one hand and her back with the other. "What's going on Chlo-bear?"

Chloe pulls a face at the name. "Mom..."

Regina chuckles and runs her fingers through the girl's golden locks. "Okay..what do you want to do?"

Chloe bites her lip. "Just me and you?"

Regina nods pulling back taking her hands to get the girl to look at her. "Just me and you"

Chloe smiles a little. "Can we make cupcakes? I see this recipe in one of your books that-" Chloe stops realizing what she is doing and looks down. Regina looks concerned and lifts her chin. "Chloe?"

The blonde stays quiet looking away. Regina takes a silent breath and heads to the kitchen with Chloe following.

Entering the kitchen, Regina grabs a recipe book off the shelf and opens it out to the exact page gaining a confused look from her daughter. Regina smiles. "I used this book last week and noticed a sticky note left on this page"

"Oh.." Chloe looks slightly embarrassed and hops up on a stool. Regina walks over to the cupboard retrieving the ingredients. "I'll fetch and you mix"

Chloe nods and sets the ingredients on the counter as she starts measuring out into a bowl. Regina watches her for a moment.

"They say I'm weird.."

The brunette frowns and leans forward against the counter clasping her hands in front of her. "What? Who?"

Chloe looks at her briefly a little worried for her mother's tone. "At school..because..because I read a lot..and know stuff.."

Regina shakes her head. "They are wrong..just because you're smart it does not make you weird..they are clearly jealous"

Chloe starts mixing the bowl and bites her lip shrugging. "It's okay..it's just who I am when you think about it, I mean Mia's the cute one..Henry is the only boy of the family..and Grace is the favourite"

Regina looks sad for her daughter and quickly grabs the blonde's hands stopping her. "Chloe no. Your mother and I do _not_ have favourites. You are all special in your own way and this is yours. I love that you enjoy reading because I have someone to share stories with. Your mother certainly does not like reading"

Chloe smiles a little. "She is more of a movie person"

Regina nods smiling too. "Chloe do not ever let anyone tell you that you don't matter..because you do. After all you are a Swan-Mills, a major part of this family"

Chloe nods smiling more confident. "You're right mom..I like reading my books and I am not going to stop because they say silly things"

Regina smiles proudly and strokes the side of her face. "That's my girl"

Both Regina and Chloe get back to the cupcakes, with Regina taking them out of the oven when baked. Chloe smiles at the end result and gets to icing while Regina washes up. The pair look at each other briefly hearing the front door go before returning to their jobs.

Emma appears in the doorway spotting her wife and daughter and grins. "Hey you two..Chlo didn't you want to go with the others today?"

Chloe looks over and shakes her head. "No..I wanted to stay here"

Regina looks over a moment. "We decided to make cakes from when they get home"

Emma nods entering the kitchen and walking to the counter. Watching her wife turn back to washing, the blonde raises her eyebrows peering at the cakes. Chloe sees her mom put her finger to her lips in request of staying quiet and snags a cake. Walking back to the door she hides it causing Chloe to snigger.

Regina looks over curious. "Emma? What did you do?"

Emma looks over her shoulder smiling innocently. "Me? Nothing.." Turning back to the door she takes a bite of the cake then flaps an arm holding the rest of it away from her. " oh man!..that's..hot!"

Chloe starts laughing as Regina rolls her eyes and walks over to her wife taking the cake from her. "That's what happens when you cannot wait"

Emma pouts touching her mouth. "I think I've burnt my mouth.."

Regina bites her lip to stifle a laugh and pecks her quickly. "Better?"

Emma gives a deadpanned look. "Really? That's all you got?"

Regina laughs. "When our child is in the room yes"

Chloe waves a hand too busy paying attention to the icing. "Don't mind me"

Emma smirks. "See.."

Regina shakes her head with a smile then kisses her again. This time a bit longer. 


	23. Chapter 23

_The Swan-Mills take a vacation to a cabin in the snow for Christmas to enjoy some family time without any interruptions._

_Ps. Its kinda long and contains all the children! :)_

**Christmas Cabin**

**Christmas Eve**

Regina steps up to the log cabin and unlocked the door to reveal what was inside. As she walked in, she looked around the rooms and past the staircase spotting a traditional fire place and furniture. A typical cabin in the woods.

The brunette watched as their children bolted through to make whatever space their own, Grace and Chloe head upstairs to check out the rooms, Henry settles on the couch with the TV and Mia finds her spot on the cushioned window seal looking out at the snow with her dolls.

Giving a breathy laugh, Regina could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin meet her shoulder.

"Hmm...not bad Mrs Swan-Mills.."

The brunette smiles at her wife's comment and looks over her shoulder at the blonde. Emma wriggles her eyebrows playfully with a grin then places a kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina turns herself around to kiss Emma properly then picks up one of the cases by the door. "I will go unpack as we have a very big day tomorrow"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Isn't Christmas always a big day for us?"

The brunette nods placing one more kiss on the blonde's lips. "Whose fault is that?...let's have another baby, Grace cannot be alone...let's have another baby now we have one of each...oh lets have another baby to even the numbers!" Regina chuckles at Emma's pout from her question.

"I can't help it if I wanted to continue the expansion of our family..I love having a big family with you"

Regina smiles playfully. "What you loved _Swan_ was the trying part"

Emma grins again. "Well maybe if you weren't so gorgeous I would of backed off"

The mayor scoffs and heads to the stairs. "That would be the day"

Emma laughs and watches her wife ascend the stairs, case in hand. "Make sure the girls are not killing each other!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the family had dinner, Emma went to take the youngest Swan-Mills up to bed while Regina packed everything away and cleaned the kitchen. Lifting the girl due to her tiredness of too much food, a trait from her blonde mother, Emma holds her out to say goodnight to Regina. The brunette smiles at her daughter kissing her head. "Night Mia, love you"

Mia shakes her head and gestures with her hand to come with. "Mommy too"

Grace and Chloe having helped their mom in the kitchen chuckles at their sister's demand while wiping the counter down and putting the cutlery away. "Go we have got this covered mom" Grace nods in agreement with her sister.

Regina gives Chloe's arm a squeeze of thanks and follows Emma upstairs to put Mia to bed. The blonde places the girl in bed while the brunette pulls the covers up tucking her in. The little blonde grins at this then looks to the pair hopeful. "Story?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "What happened to the sleepy girl?"

Mia giggles. "Not tired"

Regina chuckles and grabs Mia's favourite book sitting herself on one side. Both her and Mia then look to Emma. "Come on mama bear we need to finish the story"

Emma smiles at her wife and sits on the opposite side putting her arm round Mia who lets slip a yawn. The couple share a mutual look, both understanding that at this point they will probably only get a page in and Mia will be fast asleep. Emma hugs the little one more when she snuggles in as Regina starts off on the page they had left on the night before. As predicted, Mia was soundo within 5 minutes and was laid down receiving a kiss on the head from both parents as they leave the room.

Regina stops outside Mia's room and smiles at Emma. "You know I wouldn't have this..our family any other way"

Emma grins pulling the brunette for a quick kiss before they head downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After collecting some drinks and snacks, Emma proceeds back to the living room seeing her 3 remaining children and Regina snuggled under a blanket, all on one couch. The brunette smiles at her wife's raised eyebrow. "Movie time Emma"

Emma rolls her eyes grabbing the remote looking for a place to squeeze on. Henry shifts over so she can sit in between him and Chloe as the smaller blonde snuggles against her mom.

"Here you go ma..so you 'girls' can snuggle"

Emma scoffs at Henry's comment putting an arm round him. "Don't be silly"

Henry screws his face. "Ma!" Despite his attempts to move it's no use and he ends up resting his head against her shoulder. Regina looks across for Emma to turn the movie on as she grabs Grace's hand who is sitting on the other side to her.

With the family all snuggled into the blanket they watch their movie as both woman notice each of the children nodding off to sleep one by one.

**Christmas Day**

Being the one looking forward to this day the most, Mia was up, robe on and clutching her teddy as she ran out her room as fast as her little legs could take her to her parents room with an excited giggle on the way. Pushing the door open, the girl made her way to the bottom of the bed and climbed up. Mia then proceeded to crawl up the middle letting out another giggle. "Mommy! Mama! Its Christmas!"

Both women glance over smiling having been awake for a while, waiting for Mia to make her entrance. Emma pulls the covers back slightly so the girl can get into bed with them. Regina turns over giving her hair a stroke. "Merry Christmas baby"

Mia grins and holds up teddy to her. Regina chuckles and pats the teddy's head. "Merry Christmas ted"

Emma yawns watching them. "Baby I don't think your brother and sisters will appreciate being woken this early"

Mia pouts at this and takes a huge intake of breath. Regina and Emma both look confused as to what she is doing.

"GRACE! CHLOE! HENRY!"

Regina's eyes widen as she holds her head while Emma sniggers covering her mouth. The brunette looks to her wife. "Well we know where she gets the loudness from"

Emma pouts. "Hey!"

Regina smiles and leans across behind Mia and kisses her wife softly. "Love you Swan"

Emma smirks at her old nickname. "Love you too"

Suddenly the door bursts open with 3 sleepy but not impressed children all glaring in Mia's direction who just simply pouts.

The trio look at one another then drop their act making a run and jump for the bed to attack Mia with tickles.

Chloe smiles at her baby sister. "You're a pain for waking us but still love ya"

Emma looks between her older children. "I'm sure your mom would agree if you guys wana open your presents then go back to bed for a while, you can"

Regina nods straight away knowing from the look her wife is giving her she has her own idea of a 'present'. At this revelation, all 4 children look to their parents. "No!"

Both women laugh at their reaction. Regina shakes her head. "See I knew it, no matter how old you guys get you will always love Christmas"

They all nod with a smile except for Mia who claps excitedly. "Presents!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family emerge from the room with Mia clinging to her brunette mother and head downstairs to the tree. As the two parents sit themselves on the couch, the children walk over to the tree retrieving presents for each other and their moms before sitting on the rug in front of the fire. Mia turns herself around to face her siblings still attached to Regina and sitting on her lap. "Me me me!"

Emma places an arm over the back of the couch and around Regina with a smile directed at the youngest. "Mia baby wait your turn"

Mia huffs and lays back resting against her brunette mother watching her siblings hand out the presents.

Once all the other presents were opened and Regina had made hot drinks for everyone while Emma helped Henry install his new game, Mia ripped open the last present and smiled looking at the princess doll she got to go with her collection. "I got them all now!"

Both women smile as Mia gives them a hug each and runs off to get the rest of her dolls. Heading back into the living room, Mia climbs up onto her usual spot at the window seal to play. Emma smiles watching and receives a mutual look from her wife. "So we got the children a fair amount of presents and Mia hasn't even questioned the fact that all she got was a doll?"

Regina nods smiling proudly at the fact her daughter hasn't acted spoilt and demanded for more. "She is happy with the littlest of things"

Biting her lip the blonde grins and leans over behind the couch while Regina goes over to their youngest. "Mia..baby you know..I think we need to get something for your dolls to play in"

Mia looks up curious holding a doll in each hand while the others are sat in a circle. Regina smiles at her then gestures with her head for Mia to look at her mama who has brought a large boxed present out from behind the couch and 3 grinning children who have stopped their activities knowing exactly what is going on. Mia's eyes widen as she slides off the window seal. "That's for me?!"

Both women nod as Mia's gasps running over. As she starts to open, her brother and sisters help out with the tricky corners before opening the lid of the cardboard box. Mia leans up on her toes to peer in and her face lights up. "It's a castle!"

Emma stands and lifts it out of the box as Regina kneels on the floor beside her excited daughter. "It's not just any castle Mia..it's a miniature version of your grandparents castle"

Mia grins and opens it out on the floor as Chloe passes her dolls. Henry frowns at what his brunette mother has said. "Mom why not your castle?"

Regina shakes her head. "That wouldn't be very practical Henry..besides I would rather we didn't have any reminders of that place"

Henry nods realizing, gaining an elbow in the ribs and scold from Grace. Emma places a comforting hand on her wife's shoulder before joining them on the carpet. "Okay kids..here's the plan. Breakfast, a little play then while the dinner is cooking we are going to go outside"

All the children smile at the thought of venturing out into the snow and rush to the kitchen leaving both women to give a laugh among themselves. Regina shuffles herself closer to Emma as they are both still kneeling on the carpet. "How is it that we still manage to make every Christmas perfect?"

Emma shrugs taking hold of the brunette's hands. "Don't you mean every day?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde's mushy response and leans forward as Emma kisses her. "I suppose you always get one thing perfect"

The blonde acts insulted but looking at her wife smiling away she can't help but grin knowing the woman is joking and kisses her again. Regina wraps her arms round Emma's neck to pull her as close as possible as they continue to kiss.

Hearing a group of giggling, the women part glancing in the direction of the kitchen seeing all 3 girls giggling while Henry looks grossed out. Emma chuckles and gives Regina a peck before standing and helping her up. "I'm on breakfast as you've got dinner...but don't think that gets you out of being in the snow madam mayor"

Regina sighs and nods. "Okay..fine I'll come out for 5 minutes"

Emma smiles and heads off following their children back to the kitchen for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"1...2...3...now!"

Henry shouts out lifting Mia up who is currently wielding a snowball and bowling it towards their blonde mother. Emma throws her arms up shielding her face as the icy cold object hits her leaving her youngest in fits of laughter. Looking in their direction she smirks. "You two are so dead"

Henry looks concerned and puts Mia down. "Run Mia!"

Mia drops her mouth worried and runs as much as she can in the snow, stomping with her boots. Emma grins and gathers a snowball aiming it at the girl but swings it in the direction of Henry getting him right in the face. Mia practically drops to the ground giggling, thankful for her snowsuit. Grace and Chloe also laugh from their spot of building a snowman. Emma marches over to Mia and scoops her up attacking her with kisses.

After some time the trio of snow fighters calm down and decide to help with the snowman being made. Mia walks around attempting to pick up stones for the mouth and buttons, finding it a bit of a struggle with mittens on. Henry, somehow managed to sneak a carrot without his brunette mother noticing and wraps his scarf around the snowman's neck.

All the girls plus Henry smile proudly at the end result before slipping their hoods on to join their mom on the ground to make snow angels. Laying still for a moment, Emma smiles to herself getting an idea. "Okay my little ducklings listen up..in a second I will go and somehow get your mother to leave her post in the kitchen to come outside. You guys hide and get your aim ready"

All the children smile at each other and nod when Emma glances over. Standing up the group disperses with Grace leading Mia to behind a tree and Henry and Chloe hide by the side of the house, all scooping some snow up into their gloved hands. Emma walks into the cabin and stands by the front door. "Regina?..babe it's time to go outside.."

The brunette appears in the kitchen doorway with a pout then walks through slipping her jacket and scarf on. The blonde kisses her cheek and takes her hand to insure she does go outside. Stepping out onto the porch, they look around. Regina raises an eyebrow and looks at her wife. "Emma where are our children?"

The blonde goes to answer but sees Regina get hit with two snowballs coming from Henry and Chloe and starts to laugh until she gets hit herself. Looking over at the tree Grace and Mia shrug innocently.

"Hey! You were suppose to get your mom!"

Regina brushes off the snow spluttering a bit from the attack and looks to the blonde curious. "Is that so?"

Emma tries to smile innocently then frowns as Regina shrugs and walks down the steps to the garden. "It's okay.." The brunette looks over at the blonde evilly. "I _will_ get you back"

The blonde gulps and follows down the steps. "Don't forget you love me!"

The mayor chuckles. "Oh of course I do"

Emma does not look reassured but walks over to give Grace and Mia a 'telling' for getting her with the snowballs. As her back is turned, Regina launches a huge snowball in her direction knocking the blonde to her feet. The brunette laughs and high fives Henry and Chloe before placing her hands on her hips waiting for the comeback.

Having got knocked and fallen, Emma glances at Mia who gives a tiny scream at the snow hitting all three of them. Lifting her up quickly, the blonde chucks her miniature over her shoulder to run while Grace darts the other way.

Once the snow fight was over, Regina ordered the children to go change out of their wet clothes and into something appropriate for Christmas dinner. All 4 children trail inside one by one and remove their boots in the process.

Emma watches Regina a moment as she watches their children then runs over grabbing her, throwing her into the snow. The brunette squeals at the cold but smiles, chuckling at the blonde who has found her position on top pinning the woman to the ground. Moving some hair out of the way, Emma also brushes a speck of snow off of her wife and kisses her. "I am so glad we came here..just our family for Christmas"

Regina looks up and nods. "No overbearing parents.."

The blonde laughs at Regina's description of her parents. "..or any magical mishaps.."

The brunette strokes the side of her wife's face. "Just us and our family.."

Emma grins and kisses her again. "Just Emma and Regina with their 4 ducklings..."

The women giggle and share one last kiss before standing and rejoining the excitement that awaits inside.

_Perfect Christmas._


	24. Chapter 24

_Short story of a nightly routine between the married couple. Basically just fluff this time!_

_Enjoy :)_  
><strong><br>Solid Commitment**

On previous occasions, Emma had noticed what her wife was doing but never thought to bring it up as it was nothing to really worry about. Now they were on their third child and Regina still continued to do it.

Sitting on her side of the bed, Emma watched as Regina vacated their bathroom and climbed into bed on her side. The blonde bites her lip to hide a smile as the brunette grabs her hand lotion and empties some into the palm of her hand. Emma watched for a moment as her wife rubbed her hands together and as if like ritual, the sheriff removed the only two rings she ever wore.

_Engagement ring. Wedding ring._

Emma then held her hand out as Regina squeezes some lotion onto her palm. Trying her hardest not to look while rubbing the lotion in, the blonde could see at the corner of her eye that the brunette was watching her. Regina then places the lotion on her bedside table and automatically goes for Emma's rings sliding them back onto her wife's finger in the correct order.

"Why do you do that?"

The mayor looks confused at Emma's sudden curiosity. "Do what dear?"

The blonde holds her left hand up. "That...you always put my rings back on for me"

The brunette realizes and lets slip a tiny 'oh'. Emma smiles at her wife. "I noticed two days after our wedding that you did it but yet you still do.."

Regina looks worried at the statement. "Well..I'm..sorry I.."

The blonde quickly takes hold of her hands. "No..don't be..I like it..I just wondered...why?"

Regina looks at her wife seriously. "To remind you..that I meant everything I said..."

Emma frowns slightly but waits for the mayor to continue. The brunette takes a breath and strokes the blonde's hand. "When we got married...I promised you that I would be the person you would want me to be and not...what.._who_ I was and I vowed to protect you, love you and always make you happy. Then I put the ring on your finger so, I guess I just saw that as part of the vow..a symbol of my commitment. Which is why..every night you take them off..I am the one to put them back on. I will always be the one to put them back on because I am in this for the long haul as I know you are..which is why I asked you to marry me in the first place and have given me 3 beautiful children"

Emma gulps feeling a lump, completely unaware that a tear has slipped out and grips her wife's hands tightly "You...you amaze me, you know that?"

Regina gives a teary smile and brings the blonde's hand up kissing her rings. Emma smiles and wipes her tear realizing. "Regina..you were already the person I wanted in my life even before then...even before we started dating. I knew from day one that despite all the warnings and stories, you were just like everyone else..wanting to love and be loved. You know what? Scratch that, you're special..a one of a kind. Which is great because I get to say that I _got _her. I love her. Please never change who you are because I would be lost, our children would be lost. We do not need a Queen or a Mayor. We need a wife and a mother, which you have been for the past 7 years and are completely incredible at. None of us can ask for more than Regina Mills I know that much"

Regina chuckles. "Regina _Swan_ -Mills"

Emma laughs and nods. "Sorry Regina _Swan_-Mills"

The brunette smiles and pulls her wife down the bed into a hug. The blonde hugs back tightly and the pair settle down together, holding each other. Not wanting to move for the light, Regina waves her hand turning it off. As the dark overtakes all that could be heard is a giggle from the blonde.


	25. Chapter 25

_The Swan-Mills celebrate the new year by throwing a party.  
><em>  
><strong>New Year's Party<strong>

Throughout the whole house there was a huge buzz. Grateful adults who were happy to see in another new year in Storybrooke and excited children who were glad to not have a bedtime and can munch to their hearts content.

Yes there was going to be a party.

Walking through the hallway, Emma left the welcome of the front door in the capable hands of Ruby while she checked in the kitchen to make sure her wife wasn't stressing too much. Heading inside the blonde pulled herself up onto the counter watching as Regina removed yet another tray of finger food from the oven. The blonde smiles to herself and grabs a stick of cheese from one of the platters next to her and pops it in her mouth.

"Emma!"

The blonde's eyes widen now coming face to face with her brunette wife who is not happy.

"...What?"

Regina sighs placing the tray scolding her. "The food is not just for you, go and put them on the table"

Emma sniggers and salutes. "Yes Madam Mayor"

Receiving a even bigger glare, the blonde smiles innocently holding out a glass of wine causing the brunette to relax a little, accepting the glass and taking a huge sip. Emma watches her for a moment before daring to speak. "Better?"

Regina walks forward placing herself in between her wife's legs and sets her glass down to hug the blonde round the waist. "Much better"

Emma grins hugging her and gives her back a slight rub. "Are you all done in here?"

The mayor nods against the sheriff's shoulder content with where she is so Emma kisses the top of her head. "Good because even though we have been married 15 years I still love showing my wife off so let's go and take the food through and enjoy tonight"

Regina smiles giving her a squeeze. "Okay" She then pulls back and leans up to give her wife a quick kiss before looking over her shoulder noticing more food is missing. "Oh you little..."

Emma frowns and follows Regina's gaze hearing some giggling from behind the counter. Biting her lip the blonde slides off the surface looking to her wife. The brunette gives her a look in which the blonde nods heading round one side of the island, while Regina takes the other.

Spotting their three youngest children with Henry sat in the middle of Chloe and Mia, Emma clears her throat. All three look over with a caught expression dropping their cocktail sausages back onto their plates.

"It would appear that we did not feed out children properly dear"

The three then turn to the other side noticing their brunette mother standing at the other end, hands on her hips. Gulping Henry slowly stands along with his sisters trying to find an excuse. "Mom...I'm a growing boy!" Practically throwing his plate on the side, the young man of the family darts out of the kitchen and away from his mothers wrath.

Chloe looks at the doorway annoyed that their brother just left then pokes her tongue against the inside of her gum looking guilty. Glancing between both Emma and Regina, she puts her plate on top of Henry's and shrugs. "It's going to be a long night..I was just filling up" biting her lip, the second youngest tiptoes to the door and out.

Emma raises an eyebrow while Regina shakes her head before both look to the last remaining child and their youngest. Mia merely giggles picking up her dropped stick and holds it up. "Me love sausages!"

Regina gives a little laugh as Emma sniggers looking towards the brunette. "Well at least she's honest..."

Regina walks over lifting Mia off of the floor as she eats the last sausage. "Come on sausage" Mia grins and hangs on to her mom while they head out the kitchen followed by Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking inside the living room, the brunette tilts her head back to the blonde to whisper. "If your mother decides to get all sentimental at 12 I'm going to bed"

The blonde chuckles and kisses her cheek. "She won't but I can't say the same for me"

The mayor puts their daughter down then turns to her wife. "You I can handle because.." The brunette starts to fiddle with the blonde's shirt button looking coy. "... I know how to cheer you up"

The sheriff smirks. "That you _definitely _do"

Regina smiles playfully then takes one of the glasses of wine that Emma is holding and walks away to talk to their guests. The blonde watches her wife for a moment in amazement then heads out the room and to the study which has been more or less turned into a children's den. Plonking herself next to Henry on the couch as the girls along with a few friends are sat on the floor watching a Disney movie, Emma frowns. "Seriously guys? A Disney?"

Mia grins and starts singing along to the annoyance of everyone else. Chloe looks over to her blonde mother with a puzzled look. "Ma why do you not look like that princess?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Chloe not everything in Disney is accurate"

Henry sniggers. "Come on Chlo this is Storybrooke not the forest"

Chloe glares and crosses her arms before being tackled by a singing Mia trying to get her older sister to join in. Only to be pushed off. The sheriff watches the scene in disbelief and with a shake of her head. "Okay guys that's enough" Observing the room, the blonde frowns. "Where is Grace?"

Henry remembers and laughs. "Oh yeah she went to the garden with _Liam_"

The girls giggle at their brothers tone and start to make kissy noises causing Emma to jump up off the couch and out the study quickly. Walking to the living room, the blonde grabs her wife's arm pulling her away from her conversation. "Sorry excuse me"

Regina looks confused as she is pulled towards the kitchen and the back door. "Emma what are you doing?"

Emma looks annoyed and opens the door walking on to the porch. "You'll see...look"

Both women look towards Regina's prized apple tree that she had moved from the town hall and spot two figures standing underneath. Grace clearly with her back against the tree and Liam standing in front with one hand pressed on the bark next to the brunette's head looking at her.

Regina's eyes widen then she glances over to Emma who looks ready to attack the boy. The brunette places a hand on the woman's arm to hold her steady. "Wait...she is nearly 16 and old enough to know better...if she needs our help we will know"

As if on cue, the boy leans closer to the young smiling brunette for a kiss. Emma goes to charge but is swung back by her wife. "_Emma_"

The blonde takes a breath still watching as her daughter and the boy kiss. Regina also watches hoping that her instincts are right. The pair continue to observe as Liam pulls back leaving Grace to smile shyly as he takes hold of her hand and kisses it before walking away to go home.

Regina lets out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding then smiles to herself at how happy Grace looks. In a short space of time her eyes widen again as she pushes Emma to the door. "She's coming!"

The women run inside and try to act casual in the kitchen when Grace walks back in. The brunette looks between her mothers with a small smile then looks worried at Emma's still not happy face. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Regina bites her lip before butting in. "She's fine dear..I just had to tell her off for..stealing the food.."

Grace nods. "Oh.." The young girl goes to leave the room but does not get very far before her blonde mother pulls her into a bear hug and squashing her. Grace frowns slightly looking to her other mother who just smiles sadly. "Oh...you saw didn't you?"

Emma pulls away but keeps hold of her daughter's hands. "Of course we saw! Your brother has a big gob on him!"

Grace goes red and looks away. "..sorry"

Regina walks over to the pair. "You do not have anything to be sorry about..however we would of appreciated it if you had told us that you and Liam were more than friends"

Grace nods. "I didn't really know myself until just now..but he likes me..and I...he _likes_ me!"

The women laugh at her reaction as Emma strokes the side of her face. "You are growing too quick"

Grace smiles, something which Emma melts at as she smiles just like Regina. "I love you both"

The older brunette also smiles copying her wife's action by stroking the girl's face. "We love you too"

"Is it safe?" Henry pokes his head round the door and enters the kitchen followed by Chloe who pulls kissing noises at her sister. Grace rolls her eyes and chuckles. Mia then comes flying into the kitchen with a run. The whole family look to her. "Mia stop running!"

Mia gulps coming to a halt at all of them telling her off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5...4...3...2...1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the chime sounds out and people shout and cheer, both Emma and Regina make a mental note to smother their children in kisses first as the siblings also hug and kiss each other. Getting to the last child, Emma glances around the room not seeing her mother and thinks maybe Regina was right and she has gone somewhere to cry. Feeling a hand tap her shoulder, she turns to come face to face with a very cheery and sober mom. Giving the woman a hug, the blonde listens as her mom whispers having noticed the recent actions. "Go kiss your wife I've got the children"

Emma grins kissing her cheek then walks over to her wife and clears her throat to get her attention. The mayor turns round with a big smile, the same smile she gave Emma on numerous occasions including when she asked for that date. "Hello _Swan_"

The blonde pulls her close and kisses her with all she's got as the mayor wraps her arms round her wife's neck kissing back and leaving their children to stare in shock.

Except Mia who currently has her eyes covered by her grandmother.


	26. Chapter 26

_Regina asks Emma to take their relationship from dating to the next step, living together. (in two parts)_

_A/N: if you guys have any ideas that I can attempt, send them my way! :)_

**The Next Step  
><strong>  
>As relationships go, this one had gone pretty well so far and considering it was between Snow White's daughter and the former Evil Queen, it was a good thing. The town had accepted their status as Regina was now..well Regina in the good form and she had also buried the hatchet with Snow White herself. Something Emma had demanded between her new found girlfriend and mother. Both obliged to make the blonde happy, but if we were being honest, the former enemies had already forgiven each other a while ago and were on a friendly talking basis.<p>

The mayor and sheriff had known each other sometime before either one cared to take the plunge in asking the other out. This of course was Emma and to her surprise, Regina accepted straight away with the biggest smile that the blonde had ever seen to have graced the brunette's lips. Despite only then being in the dating stage, Emma had found herself spending more time and nights at Regina's house than her parents loft.

Two months had gone by and soon enough it was Granny's birthday which meant a surprise party held by Ruby and taking place at...well Granny's.  
>As the long night ended and everyone started to trail off home, Snow and Emma insisted on helping Ruby to clear the diner. Finishing off the last table and saying bye to Grumpy who refused to leave until he had finished his drink, Emma turned to watch Regina reappear from the back of the diner having gone to the bathroom. Smiling to herself, the blonde blinked at someone touching her arm. Looking over she saw her mother standing there putting her jacket on.<p>

"Emma are you coming home? Or are you staying at Regina's?"

The blonde looks stuck for words not wanting to say yes to going home and upsetting Regina but also didn't want to say yes to going with the brunette and assuming the mayor would want the blonde to. "Well..I..-"

"Emma is coming with me" Regina having eavesdropped on their conversation smiles and places her hands on the blonde's shoulders reassuringly from behind making the woman immediately relax from her awkwardness.

Snow smiles with a nod. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow then"

Emma merely nods and watches her mother leave the diner before she takes her own jacket that is now being held out by Regina.

Both women exit the diner and stroll along main street linking their hands together. The sheriff bites her lip then looks over to her girlfriend. "Thanks for...back there..and I'm glad that you said I was going with you. I like staying with you"

Regina nods listening then stops their walk turning herself to face the blonde properly. "Emma I need to talk to you..because I want to be honest with you and not tiptoe around anything like we used to"

Emma looks nervous but tries to keep calm. "...okay..what is it?"

The brunette takes a breath before answering. "When...when you stay tonight..I..I don't want you to leave.."

The blonde looks directly at her to see if she can read from the mayor's eyes on what she meant and can only see sincerity and hope. "Regina...I-"

"I want you to move in" Regina blurts out quickly in fear of backing out but doesn't break eye contact in waiting for a reply.

Emma's eyes widen slightly but give off a sparkle. "I..I would love to live with you..you know I love you"

The brunette lets out a smile. "I know and I love you which is why I thought we should take the next step because I for one hate it when you have to leave the next morning"

The blonde squeezes her hand smiling back. "I know the feeling..when do you want me to move in?"

The mayor bites her lip. "Tomorrow?"

Emma gives a chuckle at the quickness of her answer. "Okay tomorrow it is"

The pair then continue to walk back to the mansion with smiles on their faces and head straight up to bed, both exhausted from the nights events but also wanting to snuggle into each other's arms.

Turning over to rest her head into the crook of the brunette's neck, Emma hugs Regina's waist while the mayor strokes her bare arm for a moment before pulling the covers up. The blonde gives a little laugh to herself as she squeezes the woman snuggling more. The mayor glances at her curiously. "Miss Swan what is so funny?"

The sheriff smiles and looks back. "I just thought when I was on my own and I got cold, I would reach for the extra blanket..and now..well I can reach for a Regina"

The brunette chuckles then places a kids on top of the blonde's curls as they both fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Next Step Continued**

After emptying her dad's truck of boxes onto the mansion porch, Emma knocks on Regina's door out of habit, even though the said brunette was expecting her.

Opening the door, the mayor looks to her girlfriend with a raised brow. "You...knocked?"

The blonde gives a smile and shrugs. "Force of habit"

Regina suppresses a chuckle and steps out onto the porch to help Emma bring the boxes inside. Once the last box is brought in, the blonde closes the front door behind her gaining a confused look from the brunette. "Is David bringing the rest later?"

Emma bites her lip feeling embarrassed and gestures to the boxes on the floor. "This...is it"

Regina looks slightly sad for her realizing. "Oh.."

The blonde gives a nervous chuckle not being able to read Regina's response well from what she just admitted. "You sound like my mother"

The brunette's eyes widen at this comment. "I..I was just curious..no need to get offensive dear"

Emma holds her hands up in surrender causing Regina to smile. The blonde watches curious herself as her girlfriend steps forward wrapping her arms around her waist and looks at her. "Regina?"

Regina simply continues to smile. "Welcome _home_"

The sheriff grins at how meaningful that is to her and takes hold of the brunette's face placing a kiss on her lips. "See this.." The blonde smirks gesturing between her and Regina at their actions. "...is how I want to be welcomed _home_ everyday"

Regina looks playfully at her and nods. "Oh okay of course" the mayor smiles again rubbing her nose against Emma's before parting completely. "We better get you unpacked"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina knew that despite her declaration two nights ago on Emma not leaving in the morning, the blonde would probably take it literally and not vacate from the their bed what so ever. Which is why the mayor decided to take a day off from her professional duties and take on her personal duties as a girlfriend instead, by staying snuggled up to Emma's back in their current spooning position. As the morning continued, the blonde slowly woke up from her _amazing_ sleep and turned over still in her girlfriend's arms. Raising an eyebrow, Emma glances over at the time seeing it about to hit 10. She shook Regina's arm lightly to wake her. "Regina..wake up babe its nearly 10"

The brunette pulls a slight face having been woken and snuggles more muttering. "So...neither of us has work..."

Emma frowns confused. "We don't?"

Regina attempts to look at the blonde with a struggle. "No..I took the day off and as girlfriend of the mayor, I'm giving you the day off...now go back to sleep..because trust me I do not allow this to happen...like _ever_"

The sheriff bites her lip at Regina's sleepy rant and kisses her head pulling her close so their foreheads are pressed against one another to go back to sleep.

The next time Emma opens her eyes is to an empty bed. Scanning the room while rubbing her eyes, she sees no brunette and yawns. Checking the time again, she sees it is now 12. "Oh boy.." The blonde quickly gets up and heads out and downstairs still in her pjs bottoms and tank top.

Upon entering the kitchen, Emma looks on in amazement at her girlfriend cooking brunch? And looking the most casual she has ever seen the woman, with the brunette wearing sweatpants and loose t shirt which thankfully for Emma still shows off all her curves.

"Wow..."

Regina looks over her shoulder having heard the blonde speak and smiles. "Good...afternoon"

Emma gives a clumsy smile and walks over embracing the brunette from behind and kisses her shoulder. "Hi.."

Regina turns back to the breakfast but leans herself into the blonde. "Sleep well dear?"

Emma nods kissing her cheek. "The best sleep ever"

"Did it have anything to do with sleeping in later?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Nope..more the fact that I knew from now on that is where I will be sleeping..with you by my side"

Regina smiles more and turns off the hob before moving herself to kiss Emma properly. "You certainly have a way with words"

The blonde nods agreeing. "Of course...I am the saviour.. Therefore speeches are always fully prepared"

The brunette nods also. "Oh is that right?...well then saviour you better go eat to keep that wonderful brain of yours working so I can value any further speeches in the future"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Future huh?...you think about that?"

Regina bites her lip thinking before looking at her. "Yes...yes I do. Which is why I asked you to move in because I see a future with you"

The sheriff takes her hand and guides them over to the island. "Keep talking..."

The brunette follows her over as Emma sits on a stool holding her arms out for the woman to join her. Regina sits on her lap resting an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Well before you came along it was always about getting revenge..payback and that was supposed to be it but then you came along and changed that. Changed  
><em>me<em> Which is why I now see a future beyond revenge...I see a happy ending.._my_  
>happy ending. With you and..maybe a few children.." The mayor looks to her girlfriend a little worried, hoping that she hasn't scared her off but instead is met with a heartfelt smile.<p>

Emma tightens her grip around Regina's waist and smirks. "A _few_ children?...how many?"

The brunette rubs the blonde's shoulder. "I don't know but I do know more than one because otherwise they will be alone and I don't think I could bare that..maybe 2?"

Emma smiles at how caring and considerate her girlfriend is. "..what about 4?"

Regina looks taken back. "4?!"

Emma nods chuckling. "Yes so 2 do not have to just depend on each other and...3 would be awkward like a third wheel so 4..even number..everyone's happy"

The brunette takes a breath calming from the shock and strokes her girlfriend's face. "You want 4 children with me one day Swan?"

Emma nods. "Yes I do"

Regina smiles and holds her hand out. "Then you have yourself a deal"

The blonde shakes on it with a smile before attacking her brunette girlfriend with kisses until a grinning Regina shoves a pancake into Emma's mouth. 


	28. Chapter 28

_I recent wrote a fic of Christmas with the Swan-Mills children but got given an idea of the first Christmas they shared as a couple. __**Anne the Fire**__ I hope this is to your liking! :)_  
><strong><br>First Christmas**

It was the first Friday in December and for the first time in years or in Emma's case ever, that both her and Regina were excited for Christmas.

Their first Christmas together.

Making her way into the department building, Regina strolled along the corridor, hands in her coat pockets with a smile creeping on her face at the thought of seeing her blonde girlfriend. They may of been living together for the past 6 months but the way she felt about Emma had not changed a bit from when they got together and she knew the sheriff felt the same. Stopping at the open doorway, the brunette watched a moment as the blonde was darting about the office to file reports away. Giving a light tap on the doorframe, Regina smiles more as Emma freezes to look at her. "Hello dear"

The blonde goes back to her desk and sits down with a grin. "Hey..I was gona come and meet you for lunch"

The mayor walks in and over to her girlfriend's desk sitting herself on the edge. "That's sweet of you but I actually locked up the office already and I was just coming to say that I would like you to also lock up by 3 and come home"

Emma raises an eyebrow with a smirk and leans closer to Regina. "Oh?...what did you have in mind madam mayor?"

The brunette rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "I thought that maybe as it is now December we should decorate the house.."

The blonde's eyes practically light up like a kid. "Really?.."

Regina nods and copies Emma's movement of leaning close then presses a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I want to celebrate Christmas this year the proper way, with all the trimmings because you my dear deserve it"

The sheriff grabs Regina by her hips and slides her over onto her lap. "It will be amazing either way because this year I have someone to celebrate with. Although I need to ask..we are getting a turkey right? Not like that rubbish fake stuff they call 'meat'?" The blonde looks to her girlfriend with a worried expression.

The brunette laughs taking the blonde's hands to show she is serious. "Yes Emma we will be having a_ real_ turkey"

The blonde grins giving her eyebrows a little wiggle. "Good although now I'm hungry.."

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "Well what can I do to help Miss Swan?"

Emma thinks for a moment then bites her lip. "I need a distraction, hold on and close your eyes"

The brunette frowns. "Emma..."

"Just...please.."

Regina takes a breath and closes her eyes. Emma smiles and lets go of her hand reaching into her draw before holding something up in front of her. "Okay..open.."

The mayor opens her eyes with a small frown then glances up seeing mistletoe. "Oh.."

The blonde looks at her and tilts the brunette's head back to facing her by her chin. "Kiss me"

Regina smiles taking hold of Emma's face with both hands and kisses her. The sheriff kisses back, throwing the mistletoe over her shoulder so she can wrap her arms round her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turned 3pm, Emma grabs her jacket and hat and practically bounces out the office in a hurry to get home to meet Regina's request. Of course when the brunette told Emma to be home, the blonde did not argue this and found it adorable how excited Regina seemed to be about decorating the house.

_Their _house.

Swinging her keys on her finger as she entered the front door, the sheriff dropped them on the side table and went in search for her girlfriend. Looking inside the living room, a grin made its way across her face at the sight in front of her. Regina was sat in the middle of the floor having moved the table to make space, in her comfies and surrounded by cardboard boxes marked with various words such as lights, tree decorations and ornaments. Sat in the corner of the room by the fireplace was a large bare Christmas tree which had to at least be 7ft.

The brunette looks to Emma having heard the front door go and smiles brightly at her. "Just on time Swan"

The blonde nods then stands still with her hands on her hips as if waiting for something. Regina recognises the look on her girlfriend's face and gets up to walk over. Approaching the blonde, the brunette loops her arms through Emma's and around her waist causing the woman to drop her arms grinning again as Regina leans up kissing her on the lips. "Welcome home"

The blonde gives a small giggle while pulling the brunette closer. Giving her one last kiss, Emma places her hands on Regina's shoulders giving them a slight rub. "Give me two minutes to change?"

The mayor nods. "Although I cannot promise I will not start without you"

Emma drops her mouth throwing a hand to her chest pretending to be offended. "Well...you're just evil"

Regina smirks. "You know it dear.."

The sheriff bites her lip and lets go of Regina making a quick exit for the stairs. Returning within two minutes in her sweatpants and jumper, Emma follows the brunette to the tree to decorate.

Both women spent the time exchanging stories of their day while sharing a bottle of wine as the tree became fuller with twinkly fairy lights and ornaments. Reaching for the ladder, Regina grabs the angel and steps up the top while Emma holds the ladder still. Glancing back over her shoulder, the brunette looks down to the blonde. "How does it look?"

Emma bites her lip currently distracted by a different view of Regina's behind and then clears her throat at hearing her speak. "Erm..well the view from here is...great"

The mayor raises an eyebrow realizing what the sheriff meant. "Emma..the tree, _that_...you can stare at later.."

The blonde notices her girlfriend's smirk and tilts her head looking again. "No...no..see I'm good now.."

Regina rolls her eyes trying to hide a smile. "Emma Swan..please tell me if the tree is okay?"

Emma glances over at the tree quickly. "Yeah its perfect..like you" the blonde goes to look back at her girlfriend then pouts when Regina gets off the ladder. "Why did you have to move?"

The brunette cannot help but laugh at the blonde's 'cute' face. "Seriously Emma sometimes I do not know how you manage to keep yourself together"

Emma pouts more letting her bottom lip fully drop. "On my behalf...have you actually seen you?"

Regina smiles and takes hold of the sheriff's hands pulling them up to chest level and linking their fingers. "Well on my behalf you are the only one to have ever said that.."

The blonde quickly pecks the brunette's nose before looking straight into her eyes to show how genuine she is. "Then everyone else is blind because you are beautiful..more than beautiful your incredible" Regina bites her lip looking down a little shy which Emma smiles at straight away. "...and now utterly adorable. God help our children"

The brunette looks up with a smile and pulls the blonde closer by their locked hands and kisses her muttering into it. "Can you promise me something?"

Emma kisses back smiling and nods pulling back to see what it is that Regina wants. The mayor takes a breath and unlinks one of her hands so she can stroke a blonde curl behind the sheriff's ear. Looking at Emma, she looks hopeful. "Promise that by next Christmas it will not just be us..."

Emma grins more than she possible could imagine and lets go of Regina's other hands to wrap her arms around her waist properly. "I, Emma Swan promise that by next Christmas it will not be just us but also baby no. 1"

The brunette leans forward resting her head against the blonde's with a relieved smile before it turns into a smirk. "You know it wouldn't hurt to..you know practice..as long as we don't blow the house up.."

The sheriff laughs. "Well we just better be careful..but what about the rest of the decorations?"

The mayor raises an eyebrow then smiles playfully throwing her hand up allowing her magic to finish the job. "Erm...done?"

Emma sniggers and takes hold of her girlfriends hand making a run for the stairs leaving a trail of giggles to follow them.

**Christmas Day**

The day had finally come and both women could not stop smiling as they had planned to do everything together. It first started with breakfast while Emma went around turning all the lights on. Once that was over with, Regina placed the r_eal_ turkey in the oven and joined her girlfriend on the couch. Neither one bothered to get changed as they weren't expecting any company and actually kept their door bolted so that they would not even answer if someone were to knock. It might come across as selfish but it was a special day in which they did not want to open the door to an 'end of Storybrooke' situation, but to stay in their happy bubble of being just Emma and Regina.

Next up were the presents. Something that Regina was extremely nervous about as her gift for Emma was important but also very _charming_ and she did not want to come across as soft but hopefully meaningful.

Turning to face each other both crossed legged, the brunette holds out a gift bag and a tiny box. Emma grins straight away, even before looking at what they contain and takes them. Opening the box first, the blonde saw a delicate silver chain with a small transparent crown on which seemed to be glowing of dust. Emma smiled in amazement then looks worried causing Regina to do the same. "Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma looks up at the brunette and realizes how it must look. "Oh!..nothing I just really don't want to sound silly because I can see it's a necklace but..its glowing..why?..what is it?"

The blonde gives a sorry look in which Regina lets out a sigh of relief chuckling. "You are not silly and it's magic..it's so that if you are in danger or...something I can find you. I know it sounds..cheesy?.." By this point, Regina looked as though she was trying to convince herself and not just Emma that it is the right present for her. "but I wanted you to have something that means something..to show you that I really do care and love you and I will always be there no matter what because with that" the brunette points to the pendant. "I will"

Emma looks in awe and blinks. "Now who is down with the speeches.."

The mayor looks embarrassed and gives a small smile before taking the necklace to put it on the blonde. "I have one too so it works both ways..the closer we are the brighter it will shine..and when something is wrong with the other person the light will fade.."

The sheriff moves her curls then holds the necklace in place. Looking back to her girlfriend, she watches Regina take her necklace out from under her pj top to show a shining swan. "See they are both bright..and well the pendant says it all..because you're my swan and this is where you belong"

Emma looks a little teary but shrugs it off with a smile going to the bag revealing a new leather jacket.

"I know you love your red one but now you have a choice.."

Putting the bag and jacket down, the sheriff grabs Regina into a kiss. "Thank you..I just now feel bad that I will not be able to top it.."

The brunette shakes her head. "You don't have to..you are here that is enough..I normally spend this day like any other..no Christmas dinner, certainly no decorations and well..alone usually in the office.."

Emma pouts a little and strokes her face. "Now you are never going to be alone and most certainly not working!"

Regina smiles and watches the blonde grab the present she has for her. The sheriff passes her an envelope and gives a nervous smile. "Before you take offense over the fact that it's not a present present..im sorry but this I thought you deserved and...yeah..." Emma stops her ramble and waits.

The brunette raises an eyebrow and opens it reading the card inside. "Emma.."

"I know..what you are gona say but it's what I wanted to get you and what better way to see in a new year together right?.."

Regina looks up at her and nods. "But...a weekend away..for new year must of cost-"

The sheriff cuts the brunette off before she can finish. "It doesn't matter..we said we wanted to celebrate this whole holiday together"

Regina smiles and takes all of their stuff to put them on the table. Laying down on the couch, she pats next to her as she grabs the remote. Emma grins and lays down in front of her spooning as they watch a Christmas film together. A little while later, they hear a knock on the front door, glancing at one another they shake their heads simultaneously and lay back down laughing as Emma grabs hold of Regina's arm to hug. The brunette looks down at her girlfriend smiling to herself feeling lucky and presses a kiss to the blonde's neck and shoulder.

They didn't move for the rest of the day. (Well minus dinner which to Emma's surprise, Regina took to the coffee table and sat back on the couch to eat).

_Best Christmas ever._


	29. Chapter 29

Got this idea from the episode where Emma loses control of her magic and Snow refuses to let her take Neal. Feeling down she turns to the one person she trusts the most.

**The One I Need **

Instinctively, Snow backs up an inch clutching baby Neal to her chest and away from Emma, avoiding the blonde's look.

Emma looks confused and hurt knowing deep inside that what she saw in her mother's eyes was utter fear. "..mom?.."

Hearing her daughter's voice crack in front of her, Snow looks up still with a worried expression. "Maybe you should continue on the Snow Queen trail...I've got Neal"

Sensing the determination in the short haired woman's voice, the blonde realized it meant there was no way Snow was going to be handing over Emma's baby brother. The sheriff nods slowly trying her hardest to not show any tears that had formed in her eyes and without saying a word, she turns and leaves Granny's bed and breakfast feeling the same pain and rejection she had felt for the majority of her life. Only this time it was worse as it was not from the strangers who passed her over back and forth but from her real mom.

Trying to compose herself after feeling all the air leave her, Emma knew right now there was only one person she needed, one person that could make her feel better, feel wanted and loved.

_Regina._

Heading towards the last known place that the brunette was according to Henry, Emma walks to the big white mansion and goes straight in from giving a brief knock. The sheriff knew that from what Henry had told her, the former mayor would be in her study examining her books in her own mission to defeat the Snow Queen, especially with the new found information that the icy woman knew of Emma as a child and Regina for one was not going to allow her to hurt the saviour in any way.

Having heard the front door, the brunette closes her book and stands to greet or hurt whoever was about to enter the room. Upon seeing the blonde and the distraught look on her face, Regina's face fell from being cautious to concerned and she stepped forward to embrace the woman. Emma immediately hugs back tightly allowing a sob to take over as she clung onto the brunette, burying her face into her shoulder.

Despite her worry, Regina allowed Emma the time to just let it all out before pushing her on the matter. As the blonde's sobs quietened and her breathing calmed, the brunette placed a gentle kiss to the side of the sheriff's face before pulling back to look at her once again. "Emma?..dear what happened?"

The worry and sadness was evident in Regina's voice and Emma still held on tightly to the brunette's waist. "...I..my magic..it seems like its losing control somehow..I haven't done anything bad..except making a baby bottle glow but mom..she refused to hand Neal over..I mean I understand..I would be concerned but..the way she backed off and looked at me..she was scared...she looked at me like I'm not..me like I'm a monster.."

Regina's eyes widen with a slight anger at the last part of the blonde's explanation and grips Emma's arms firmly to make sure the woman is paying attention. "  
><em>No<em>. You are _not_ a monster.. You never will be, you hear me?"

The blonde can hear how serious Regina is with her words by how the woman sounds with a stern look on her face and merely nods. The brunette sighs muttering. "That mother of yours.."

Emma looks down slightly. "She doesn't trust me.."

"Well more fool her dear. I trust you and so does Henry..what your mother forgets to take into account is that all people within possession of magic at some stage in their life experiences this type of predicament. It is not something potentially bad, it is simply the fact that now you have started to use your magic, it is growing at a stronger rate than you can handle and it is using your emotions as a trigger. Even I went through this when Rumplestilskin first taught me. Where I was angry all the time..with my mother, your mother, the king..everything that had happened, I was blowing everything up or setting fires to whatever was in sight."

The blonde's eyes widen and she lets go of Regina backing away. The brunette realizes how her speech sounded by the fear now set in Emma's eyes. "Emma it's okay.."

Seeing the mayor reach out for her again, the sheriff attempts to move around her to leave. "I..I don't want to hurt you.."

Regina shakes her head and then holds her hand out casting a shield against the archway by the front door preventing Emma from leaving. The blonde freezes and watches with a tear as the brunette approaches her again. "Emma..you are not going to hurt anyone..." Regina takes hold of the blonde's shaky hands and holds them to her before resting her forehead against the woman's. "Just close your eyes and take a breath for me.."

Emma looks at the brunette watching her nod with a pleading look and then closes her eyes taking a breath. Regina grips her hands and stays still. "I know you and you would _never_ hurt anyone...it's one of the reasons why I love you" the brunette gives a smile as the blonde lets out a small chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending the rest of the afternoon together with Regina trying to show Emma ways of dealing with her magic, the brunette packed everything away gaining a confused look from the blonde. "I thought we would carry on? Get a takeout or something?"

The mayor shakes her head. "No" taking a breath she mutters. "I can't believe I am actually going to say this.." Looking at Emma, Regina bites her lip. "We are going to see your parents"

The sheriff pulls a face at the idea. "I don't want to.."

The brunette sighs. "Miss Swan do not think that it has gone unnoticed how many times you have checked your phone this afternoon and my guess is your mother is the one calling?"

Emma crosses her arms slightly annoyed that the woman is right. "Yes and Miss Swan? Since when did you go back to using surnames? Especially on your _girlfriend_"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the teasing look Emma is giving her. "When you are stubborn?"

The blonde pouts at this receiving a victorious smile from the brunette who then straightens her jacket and holds her hand out. "Come on then.._Emma_"

Emma smiles feeling a whole lot better compared to earlier and knew she made the right decision to visit the mayor. From then on she knew that if she ever needed someone to comfort her when she is down it was definitely her.

_Regina._


	30. Chapter 30

_Emma and Regina are together when Whale decides to bring Daniel back from the dead. His intention was to destroy Regina by bringing him back wrong, only it didn't work that way and now Emma has to deal with the possibility of the former lovers reuniting and her losing Regina for good._

_Ideas welcome :)_

**Chosen**

Emma was on her way to follow her sheriff's duty completely unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

She had received an anonymous tip off that Dr Whale had 'done something unbelievable' and not to mention dangerous. Despite her initial instinct of letting it slide because seriously who takes Dr Whale for real nowadays? The blonde had a feeling that her girlfriend would complain about her competence in her job role. They may now be living together but during working hours they were mayor and sheriff and Regina liked to keep as professional as possible.

Entering his office, the sheriff turned on full alert scanning the trashed room for any danger. Hearing a muffled noise, the blonde walks over to the back taking in the sight of the doctor slumped up against the filing cabinet, drink in hand.

"Dr Whale?"

The hopeless looking doctor looks up in her direction. "I failed..."

Emma continued to look confused as she approaches the doctor in concern for his state. "Failed..what?"

The doctor looks at a loss settling the empty bottle down. "I wanted her to pay...she could of helped me with my brother!"

The sheriff takes a breath. "Whale..you need to give me more than cryptic messages otherwise I can't help you"

Whale looks at her angrily. "I wanted to bring him back wrong to destroy her because she never helped me with my brother...the so called _Queen_. I brought Daniel back...only he's just a regular man..not messed up in the slightest so Regina will be completely happy!"

Emma gulps taking in what has been said to her and looks down. "...you're right..she will be..happy"

Whale looks over at her realizing what it means. "..sorry" the doctor holds out the bottle to her offering.

Emma frowns then shakes her head. "I'm still on duty..which also means you have to come with me because although it's not illegal...well I don't know really what you did, you are in no fit state for work and I am not sure how Regina is going to react to this so...yeah your spending a night in the cells buddy" the blonde grabs him by his shoulder pulling him up and leading him out the hospital despite his protests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locking him into the end cell, the sheriff looks at him seriously. "Have you told anyone? About Daniel?"

The tipsy doctor sighs and nods. "I may of left an...inappropriate message on our mayor's answering machine"

Emma tries to hide her pained look that Regina will definitely know. "Okay..great..I'll be back"

The blonde leaves the doctor to wallow and heads out the station with the intention of finding the brunette. Hearing some muffled shouting by Granny's, Emma strolls in that direction not in the mood. Slowly recognising one of the voices as Regina, the blonde speeds up and turns the corner witnessing a desperate looking mayor trying to prise an angry filled Daniel off of a frightened looking dwarf.

The brunette unaware of the Emma's presence, pulls Daniel's arm again. "Daniel please! Let him go..what he said-"

The guy turned with an angry expression still holding the dwarf by his throat. "He called you an Evil Queen!"

Regina looks down taking a breath. "Because...it's true.."

Emma bites her lip deciding now is the time to intervene and steps forward. "If I were you, I would do as the mayor says otherwise I will have to lock you up"

All three people look to the blonde as Daniel slowly lets go of the dwarf who runs when Emma gestures too. Regina looks to her not sure of what she should say. The blonde gives her a sad smile. "I..Whale is currently in custody..I wasn't quite sure what to do when he told me...what he did"

The brunette nods. "..thank you I will deal with him later..right now..Daniel-"

The blonde not really wanting to hear nods. "Got it..I will leave you to it.."

Regina watches as Emma walks away and goes to stop her but pulls her arm back feeling torn. She wanted to comfort her girlfriend and tell her that it was going to be okay but at the same time she did not want to leave Daniel on his own in a world he is not familiar with.

"You love her don't you?"

The brunette looks to her former fiancé unable to read what he meant. "What?"

Daniel approaches Regina and touches her arm. "That woman..you love her"

Regina bites her lip to stop a tremble and lets a tear slide. "..Daniel..you have to go back..you-"

"..don't belong here..I know" the fair headed man looks sad.

Regina turns to him taking his hands. "Listen..it's not that I don't love you because I do..trust me it took me a _long_ time to move on and a lot of pain on my behalf towards other..but that there says it all.." The brunette takes a shaky breath hoping he understands. "..you're a part of my past and I..I did learn to love again and now there..there's Emma and...she's my future"

Daniel looks at Regina who is getting more teary by the minute. Reaching up he touches her face. "I love you but you are right..you need to let me go and be happy..I can see by the way you looked at her that she makes you happy and I'm glad..I don't want you to be angry anymore Regina, not over what happened. Everything happens for a reason and this just proves that. If I hadn't..died..you wouldn't of gone on this new path that lead you here and to her"

The brunette nods starting to sob, more because she is realizing that she has found her happy ending, something which she thought she would never get. Pulling him into a hug, she holds on tightly. "Thank you...for understanding..."

Daniel hugs back gulping back his own emotion. Pressing a final kiss to her head, he pulls away. "Time to go..although I don't really know how..."

Regina sniffs and step back slightly. "I know how...close your eyes.."

Daniel nods and stands straight closing his eyes before disappearing in front of the tearful brunette as she raises a hand to use her magic. Regina looks at the empty space a moment before walking away. "Goodbye Daniel..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving her girlfriend in the company of the man Regina once loved, Emma immediately assumed the worse. She was going to lose the brunette to Daniel either way. The more she thought it over the more she realized how much Regina did love Daniel after all she turned Evil to get her revenge against his death and refused to stop. It may appear as though she had but deep down, Emma couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to have to let Regina go. For her to be with her true love and get the happy ending she wanted. No matter how painful the blonde found it, she knew it was what she had to do.

Stepping into the mansion, Emma made her way quickly up the stairs and to their bedroom. Reaching for her suitcase in wardrobe, the blonde takes a shaky breath feeling a fresh set of tears forming as she pulled and yanked her clothes off the hangers to pack.

Hearing the front door slam downstairs, Emma puts the jumper she had in her hands down and rests her hands on the case lid giving up. She had intended to be gone before the brunette got home. Hearing a rush of heels and a cracked voice shout her name, the blonde looked to the door as Regina bursts in freezing at the sight of Emma and her suitcase.

Gripping the door handle hard, Regina's face falls looking scared and sad at the same time. "...no.." The brunette goes over pushing the case away from the blonde and stands herself in between Emma and the bed. "..Emma..please do not leave.."

Emma starts to get upset at Regina getting upset and takes a breath reaching up and pushing a dark strand behind the brunette's ear before resting her hand on her cheek."I have to...you have Daniel back and...and it's okay..really..all I ever wanted these past few months was for you to be happy..and now you can be..you can start over with him"

Regina leans her head more into Emma's hand that still sits by her face. "I am happy..more happy than I thought possible..but with _you_..Daniel is gone..he didn't belong here and even if he did I will tell you what I told him...he is my past...we had our chance and it didn't work out..but you..you're my future I cannot let you go..yes I loved Daniel and he will always have a place in my heart but I love you..I see my life with you"

Emma frowns at first then looks right at the brunette trying to work it out. "He's gone?"

Regina nods. "I sent him back.."

The blonde nods slowly still working it out having her eyes widen a little. "You..you chose me?.."

The brunette nods giving a sniffle and moves in to hug her. Emma hugs back shaking a little. "..no one has ever chose me before..."

Regina hears the sheriff's voice break and holds onto her tightly rubbing the blonde's back. "Well you are going to have to get used to it. I _choose_ you"

Emma pulls back taking hold of Regina's face to kiss her. Kissing back, the brunette waves her hand to make the case go back to where it belongs then wraps her arms round the blonde's waist tightly. 


	31. Chapter 31

This fic is a mixture of ideas given to me by **LitaDelacour**. Thank you and hope you like :) P.S. I still have another one of your ideas that I'm currently writing.  
><em><br>Emma and Regina had grown close in Neverland and had shared a kiss before Emma left for New York due to Pan's curse. On her return, she is faced with a decision regarding her feelings towards the mayor who is currently being pestered by Tinkerbell over her chance at True Love with Robin while also dealing with the memory loss of the past year._

Some of the story follows the episode but with random tweaks.

ps. I am also working on a new year's one! :)

**It Has Always Been You**

Part 1

Walking into the diner for her usual morning coffee, Regina scanned the place and came across the last thing she had expected to see. Blonde curls. Blonde curls belonging to the mother of her son sitting in the corner with the rest of her family and Henry enjoying breakfast.

Freezing on the spot, the brunette can no longer hear anyone around her including the waitress who is trying to inform the mayor that her coffee was ready to go.

Glancing over in mid conversation, Emma locks eyes with the woman and drops her smile mirroring Regina's look. The blonde bites her lip and stands excusing herself as the rest of the table look over in the direction she is heading. Snow and Charming share a mutual look knowing full well of both women's feelings while Henry simply smiles unaware of the situation and who the brunette woman is.

As Emma heads over to Regina, the mayor walks off to the back with the intention that the blonde should follow, both coming to a stop in the corridor as they look at one another awkwardly.

"..you're back.."

Emma nods at the brunette's comment and gives a small smile. "Yeah..I mean come on..new curse? I'm there"

Regina gives a smile at having the old Emma back then looks serious realizing how the whole situation looks. "Emma I didn't..it wasn't.."

The blonde senses the woman's panic and places a hand on her arm to stop her. "I know..it's not you that did this...it's okay"

Regina looks down briefly at Emma's hand then back up. "How? I mean as far as I am aware with magic..apart from a bean, a curse is the only way to get here..I could of done it for Henry"

The blonde shakes her head smiling more at the brunette's excuses. "No..Regina..you wouldn't of brought everyone here without their memory..you've changed. Besides with the life you gave Henry and me, you know that even if you brought everyone here there would be no guarantee that we would be here waiting for you"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "_We_?"

Emma's eyes widen. "Oh..erm well obviously Henry wouldn't be allowed to just come here on his own..he's too young.."

The brunette bites her lip to hide a smile knowing full well what Emma meant. "Obviously..."

The sheriff takes a breath. "Regina...Henry..he doesn't remember, Hook only had enough for me"

Regina nods sadly. "That one handed wonder can never do anything right..I actually figured it out when you got up to come over and...he didn't"

Emma looks apologetic. "I'm sorry..but I promise we will figure all this out"

The brunette smiles again at the mention of 'we'. "Of course..is it not what we always do?"

The blonde nods then realizes she still has hold of Regina's arm. Pulling her hand back causes the brunette to look at her arm then at Emma.

"Regina...about before..I-"

"There you are!"

Both women look over to Robin standing in the doorway with a smile while holding onto a happy Roland's hand who waves at Regina. Emma raises an eyebrow at them with no clue to who they are. Regina looks stuck at his presence. "Robin.."

Robin shakes Roland's hand. "We was wondering if you would like to join us..we are going to the docks to see the birds aren't we buddy?"

Roland simply nods still smiling. Emma frowns then realizes. "Robin?...as in Robin Hood?"

Robin looks to her and holds his hand out. "The one and only..and you must be the saviour everyone talks about"

Emma hesitantly accepts his hand to shake. "Emma.."

The forest man takes his hand back turning his attention back to Regina. "So milady..what do you say?"

The brunette bites her lip. "I..I'm sorry I have to work on this curse situation. Another time?"

Robin looks stumped at her change in behaviour as he thought they were friends and nods. "Its fine..another time then.."

Regina looks between Robin and Emma then walks between them heading out the diner feeling awkward. Emma shrugs when Robin gives her a 'what was that' look and also walks away leaving him alone with his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading to the one place that might have the ingredient to help rid the curse, Regina walks down the steps of her vault.

"Regina!"

The brunette mentally curses for everyone to leave her alone so she could at least have a moments peace to figure everything out and by everything she does not just mean the curse but her feelings too. Turning around, she comes face to face with an extremely happy blonde fairy. Regina groans and carries on with her plan searching through her potion bottles. "Why does it seem like everyone in this god damned town is happy?!..do you not want to end this curse?"

"Well nothing has killed us so far and besides from my own opinion its far better than Neverland"

The brunette frowns looking back at her. "You do not have your memory from the last year! How can you be happy about that?"

Tinkerbell huffs and sits herself on one of the chests. "I'm not happy about that. I'm happy about you! I saw you in the diner with Robin!"

Regina rolls her eyes and sighs. "And what if you did?"

The fairy crosses her arms not impressed by the former queen's reaction. "Regina I saw the tattoo. He's the guy! The one from the Tavern..your Tru-"

The brunette glares and points at her. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Tinkerbell looks confused. "Okay I don't understand..Regina now is your chance..you can finally be with Robin"

Regina closes her eyes a moment and pinches her nose finding the fairy rather infuriating especially with her determination to meddle in her life. "Tinkerbell..how many times do I need to tell you that you are wrong. I do not want nor will I go after Robin and god knows what happened this past year"

Tinkerbell rolls her eyes. "Exactly! For all you know you are already together"

Regina takes a breath. "I hope not...Tink remember in Neverland when even you agreed that I had changed and there was still a chance for me to find my happy ending and I...went along with it?"

The blonde nods thinking about it. "I remember..."

The mayor puts the bottles down and faces her looking serious. "I wasn't talking about Robin...I..I was talking about Emma"

Tink's eyes widen. "I'm sorry...what?!"

Regina takes another breath pushing her dark hair back and joins the fairy sitting next to her. "I don't know when...it happened. I can't explain it..I just..we got close getting Henry back..it brought us close. First it was more of an understanding of each other then..we talked, agreed to put our differences aside for Henry and I realized just before we came back here that...I cared for her."

Tinkerbell stays silent a moment taking it all in knowing that the brunette is being deadly serious as given the woman's past she would not open up about her feelings unless they meant something. "Have..have you told her?"

Regina chuckles. "Told her?...when? Between leaving Neverland to going more or less straight to the forest and her leaving for New York? No but.."

The blonde looks over intrigued. "But?"

The brunette bites her lip. "We...kissed. Again I don't know how it happened we just knew that Pan's curse was still going to happen and it was going to be bad because even Rumple seemed defeated and we had just got to be whole again with Henry and...we kissed. Then we had to part ways because everyone went into panic mode and then I..had to say goodbye"

Tinkerbell places a hand on her shoulder. "The town line...when she drove away"

Regina nods taking a deep breath like a weight had been lifted. "I'm no good with feelings and expressing them. When I saw Emma earlier I..just we went back to our usual selves...small conversation with a bit of banter"

Hearing her phone ring, the brunette clears her throat pulling herself together and answers. Tinkerbell watches with worry as Regina's face drains of colour looking to her fairy friend. " It's Henry...". 


	32. Chapter 32

Part 2

Running to the docks, Regina is met by Snow, David and Emma while Tinkerbell goes to inform the fairies. Emma looks at the trio to see if they are ready then barges in to the boat shed holding her gun up. As soon as she spots the monkey's trying to grab her son, she starts shooting. Looking towards Regina, she gives her a nod so the brunette starts to create fireballs and hurling them.

As a blast of power hits through, Emma flies back hitting the floor. Regina looks over worried and sets fire to the last monkey around spotting Zelena in the distance. Despite wanting to help the blonde, the brunette knew that she would want her to get their son, she steps forward grabbing the boy back and holding him to her. Henry looks completely confused as to what is going on and glances up at Regina. "What's going on?! Who are-"

"My poor little sister..he doesn't remember who you are"

Regina glares angrily at Zelena and produces another fireball throwing it in her direction. Zelena cackles and disappears in green smoke just in time to escape. The brunette looks over in the direction of the sheriff as the Charming's help their daughter up who holds her head with a frown. Regina takes a relieved breath and looks at Henry holding him by his shoulders to check him over. "Henry..." Henry just stares at her as Regina pulls him into a tight hug kissing his head. "You're safe.."

Pulling back the brunette notices Henry smiling and frowns before looking towards the others who all have shocked looks on their faces.

"Mom?"

Regina blinks looking back to Henry. "What..what happened?"

Emma lets go of her dad's arm who was keeping her steady and walks over in amazement. "You...you used light magic..you broke the curse.."

The brunette looks worried and shakes her head. "No..it's not possible...I can't.."

Emma slowly smiles and repeats her action from the diner taking her arm. "You did.."

Henry smiles hugging both of them then walks over to hug his grandparents now remembering them. Both woman smile at each other until Regina notices Emma's head and instinctively reaches up to check it. "You're hurt.."

The blonde shrugs chuckling. "It's not the same if at least one of us gets knocked out"

Regina smiles and hovers her hand above the cut. "May I?"

The blonde nods with a smile of her own as the brunette heals her. Snow and Charming again share a look and decide to guide their grandson away to leave them be. Emma touches her head again once it's all healed and suddenly realizes they are alone feeling slightly nervous. "Erm..thanks..listen can we talk? "

Regina nods. "Sure..I'm guessing that you wanted to continue our conversation at the diner before..Robin interrupted.."

Emma pulls a slight face at him being mentioned that does not go unnoticed by the mayor who chuckles. "Yeah..I don't like him..but you're also right I was going to talk to you about.."

"..our kiss?" The brunette finishes her sentence giving the woman an understanding that she also wants to talk about it. Emma rubs her neck taking a breath. "Well..see..I would normally do the decent thing and...apologise? But I'm not because.." Regina looks at her hopeful not breaking eye contact with the blonde wanting her to continue. "I'm not sorry that it happened and what I'm trying to say is that I-"

"Regina!"

Emma sighs annoyed hearing the approaching voice and gives a frustrated groan already knowing full well who it is going be. Regina rolls her eyes and tries to keep her anger at bay by plastering a fake smile on her face turning to the thief. "Robin..please now is _not_ the time. I know our memories are back and I am fully aware of what went on in the forest." Receiving a shocked look from Emma, the brunette shakes her head. "Nothing like that...we hated each other..more or less" The blonde sniggers secretly glad.

Robin looks desperate because although he has his memories back, their feelings were different in Storybrooke. "It's just.."

Emma has just about enough interruptions and throws her hands in the air. "Oh for god sake!" Looking to Robin she glares. "We.." Pointing between herself and Regina. "Are having a _private_ conversation which you are not a part of!"

Regina looks shocked at Emma's outburst then smiles proudly looking towards Robin for his response. The forest man sighs mainly looking at the brunette. "Look I am truly sorry for interrupting but it's somewhat important"

Emma trails her feet in her a circle shoving her hands in her pocket to keep calm muttering. "And so is trying to tell the woman you love that you love them"

Regina's eyes widen having heard and turns to face the blonde. "What did you just say?"

The sheriff stops standing still looking caught. "Erm...I.."

Regina follows the blonde's awkward stare towards Robin and raises an eyebrow crossing her arms in an attempt to tell him they are done talking and to move on. Robin looks between them and shakes his head walking off.

Waiting until he had definitely gone, Regina turns to a nervous looking Emma and does not give her time to say a thing by cupping her face, kissing her. The blonde nearly stumbles back but manages to grab at the brunette's waist to steady herself to kiss back. Regina is the first to pull back giving a shy smile not looking at Emma. The blonde smiles finding the mayor adorable and lifts the woman's chin up to meet her gaze. "I love you"

Regina gives a chuckle relieved. "Oh thank god..I love you too"

Emma grins and kisses her quick. "Okay so..you know how I'm not always the brightest of people..especially as I have often been on the receiving end of your 'idiot' accusations but does this mean that now we have finally admitted our feelings...we are together?"

Regina laughs at her ramble and nods taking hold of the blonde's hand to leave the docks. "Yes Miss Swan it does..and for future reference, your _my_ idiot"

The sheriff grins more and heads back towards the town. "We are going to have a very happy son"

The mayor hugs her arm and glances up slightly. "We are?"

Emma nods. "Yes..all he kept on about in New York was for me to be happy"

Regina smiles. "It would appear that our son and I had the same idea"

The blonde smiles again and pulls the door open to the diner knowing that everyone would be there considering they all have their memories back. Stepping inside, they walk to their usual booth seeing the rest of the family there. Snow smiles at seeing them and nudges David to look noticing that they are holding hands. Henry smiles at the pair then drops his mouth open also spotting the hand holding. Emma and Regina share a worried look with the blonde squeezing the brunette's hand in reassurance.

"Are you two together?"

Emma looks to their son answering first. "Yeah kid..I hope that it's okay?"

Henry raises an eyebrow. "Okay? I'm more than okay" he smiles seeing his mothers relieved look.

Snow stands up beaming and grabs Regina who looks startled. "I knew it! I just knew with the way you kept acting and looking at her in Neverland" the short haired woman hugs the shocked mayor.

Wait, Neverland?" Emma looks curiously at Regina who shrugs with a smile. The blonde simply smiles back and joins Henry in the booth, followed by Regina to have dinner.

Their first _family_ dinner. 


	33. Chapter 33

Another two ideas from **LitaDelacour** put together as one. Long one too!

_While Regina figures out her plan of defeating Zelena, Emma pays her a visit to try and get the woman to relax a bit. Regina then trusts Emma with her heart. Which Emma takes seriously (and not just dig a hole in the woods and bury it...I mean seriously Hood?)  
><em>  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

**Either Way You Have My Heart**

Due to recent events in which Regina had found out that Zelena aka the wicked witch was in fact her sister, the brunette was adamant to end the war herself and came to the conclusion that she would go to extreme lengths to protect those dear to her and the town.

One person in particular who had noticed the change in the mayor's behaviour was the local sheriff/saviour/occasional pain in her backside, Emma. The blonde had witnessed the brunette lock herself away in her office for hours on end even past her usual five o'clock mark and she knew exactly why. So she had planned to do what she always does and barge in, only this time with a surprise in the hope of relaxing the mayor.

If Emma had remotely even thought of doing this a couple years back, Regina would of gone for her head, but now, now they were friends. More than friends, they just hadn't talked about what they were. Honestly I don't think either woman minded, they just seem to use their time enjoying each other's company with the occasional hand holding and kisses.

Knocking on the office door, the blonde did not wait for an answer knowing full well the brunette probably didn't even hear it as she was too wrapped up in her mission. Stepping in to the office however causes Regina to look up from her desk apologetically. "Emma..I am truly sorry but unless you have any information for me, I do not have the time"

The blonde holds her hand up. "I know you told me. You've been telling me for the past two weeks but...Regina you still got to eat"

The brunette looks intrigued for a moment and peers over the desk at the large bag that the sheriff seems to be carrying. "Feeding an army?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "No Regina..please just five minutes"

"Emma!" The mayor wines and holds her books up to the blonde to show she is busy.

The blonde pouts trying her best to look as sad as possible. "Humour me?...pleaaase"

Regina sighs rubbing her head and rises from her seat. "Fine..okay _five_ minutes"

The sheriff lets out a smile then holds her hands out at the brunette standing. "Wait!..bare with me"

The mayor raises an eyebrow and watches as Emma walks over to the large table at the side of the office that is usually used for meetings. The blonde places the bag on top and starts to empty its contents on the table revealing some fast food. The brunette huffs, crossing her arms. Emma gives her a pleading look then pulls out a bottle of wine and a candle which she places in the middle and lights before smiling proudly. "See?"

Regina gradually drops her glare and smiles giving a small chuckle. The blonde grins at having made the woman laugh and looks at her. "Will you join me your majesty?"

The former queen looks back at her for a moment then walks round the desk and over to the table. As she approaches, Emma pulls out a chair for her to sit down then joins the brunette, sitting next to her. Regina looks over giving a playful smile and bumps the blonde's shoulder with her own. "Thank you"

Emma looks serious at the sincerity in Regina's voice. "You're welcome"

Both women sit in silence for a while until the blonde reaches out taking hold of the brunette's hand. "We will you know?"

The mayor looks over giving a small but uncertain smile. "You're beginning to sound like Henry..'Heroes always win' and that may be the case but technically this is _my_ fight. She asked for me and I'm nowhere near being a hero"

Emma notices that Regina has grown teary and grips the brunette's hand more to reassure her. "You are to me"

Regina frowns confused and looks at her. "How? I have done nothing but cause you problems..with your parents and...Henry. I appreciate you being here Emma but I most certainly do not _deserve _it"

The sheriff shakes her head disagreeing. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that? And you are my hero because despite everything that has happened there are two things I am thankful to you for. Okay so the curse happened but if it didn't, I never would of had Henry and you..you saved him. You gave him a loving home so that is why you are my hero because of _our_ son"

The brunette closes her eyes a second taking a breath then looks at Emma once more. "I..I need you to do something for me. For Henry"

The blonde again notices Regina's serious tone and nods. "Anything"

The mayor gives a visible gulp and takes hold of both Emma's hands. "I want you to..take my heart...protect it"

The sheriff's eyes widen slightly in worry and gives a nervous chuckle. "You are talking metaphorically..right? Because that I can do"

Regina looks at her pleadingly. "Emma you know exactly what I mean"

Emma takes a shaky breath. "No Regina I.."

The brunette grips her hands harder looking right at her, desperate. "Please Emma..listen if I am right in what I have been researching, the witch needs a certain ingredient. A blackened heart. _Mine_. I need for you to take it so she can never get hold of it" seeing Emma's panicked look, Regina lets go of one hand and touches the side of her face. "I trust you to keep it safe"

"But without it..you.."

"I will be fine. I am strong and I know I am not alone"

The blonde takes a deep breath. "..okay.."

Regina moves from her seat, letting go of Emma's hand. The blonde looks up slightly confused until the brunette leans over and presses a kiss on her forehead. "Wait here.."

The sheriff nods slowly having an idea of what she is to do and watches the mayor leave the office briefly before returning, holding a small wooden box that has a red glow to it. Emma continues to watch with sheer worry on her face but without saying a word as Regina then locks the box away until it would be time for the blonde to leave.

Looking over at the wide eyed woman, the brunette gives a small smile and gestures to the couch. "If this is supposed to be some sort of date Miss Swan, may I suggest we make it a little more comfy?"

Emma lets a smile mask her face for Regina's attempt at being 'normal' despite the worry still being there for both women and stands bringing the wine with her to join the brunette on the couch. Knowing exactly how she is feeling considering the amount of pressure she has just put on the blonde, Regina instinctively wraps an arm round Emma and pulls her as close as possible so the blonde drops her head onto her shoulder while the brunette runs her hand through the blonde's locks. Whispering that it is going to be okay, the mayor takes a shaky breath trying to reassure herself as well as Emma.

"Sometimes..I still wish I lived in New York.."

Regina looks down at Emma trying to hide her hurt look at what the blonde just revealed. "Oh?"

"Without the hassle of..wondering what big bad is going to try and destroy the town today and.._magic_"

The brunette blinks back a tear. "You were happy there..both of you?"

Emma nods against her. "It was nice and normal..aside from the giant hole I kept feeling and Henry pushing me to go on dates"

Regina smiles at the mention of Henry and his own operation. "He is a very determined young boy.."

Emma smiles also. "Yeah..that he is"

Both women again stay silent for a moment until the brunette frowns. "Giant hole?.."

The blonde glances up confused. "What?"

Regina looks back at her. "You said..you kept feeling a giant hole?"

"Yes..like something..._someone_ was missing.." Emma gives a small smile taking hold of the brunette's hand and automatically linking their fingers.

Regina looks teary then clears her throat raising an eyebrow. "Emma..if you had a choice, what would you do? Stay in Storybrooke with all the bad things and magic but not feel a giant hole or leave to New York for a normal non-magical life with something missing?"

The blonde bites her lip. "I would..stay because without _you_ being there neither me or nor Henry would be completely happy..and despite the bad things, we are stronger together"

The brunette smiles and tilts the woman's chin up to kiss her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "That is because we are happy _together_"

Emma grins and wraps her arm round Regina's waist to snuggle more, then pauses looking over at the brunette's chest: "..what does..it feel like?"

The brunette thinks for a moment then looks at her again. "Physically...empty but mentally still as strong as ever, if not more so"

Emma frowns. "How?"

Regina gives a small shrug. "Because I know that you'll have it and you are always there for me..caring as you do. So whether it is in my body or in your hands I can still feel everything possible because of you" the brunette takes a deep breath at what she is about to admit.

"Either way Emma Swan you have my heart"

The blonde looks in awe then grows serious. "Well I promise you now that no matter what happens I will protect it and care for it as long as I'm alive because..."

Emma pauses, looking down and feeling her bottle go until Regina encourages her to continue.

"Because?"

The blonde looks at her. "Because...I love you Regina..and I always will. I know for a fact that this witch has no chance because we are going to do this as a family and then after _be_ a family. You, me and Henry. I also get that we haven't talked about us and what we are but I know exactly what I want us to be and I will never let go or stop fighting until we are"

Regina quickly pulls her into a tight hug and lets a tear fall clinging slightly. Emma smiles to herself hugging back and rubs the brunette's back gently.

"I love you too Emma and everything that you just said, I want. With you and Henry"

Emma gives her a squeeze in appreciation. "What do you say we show this witch what we are made of? We'll find Henry and go to Granny's for a 'normal' evening"

Regina pulls back and wipes her face with a nod. "Yes. Like you said before we cannot put our lives on hold every time something like this happens"

The blonde nods standing up and holds her hands out to help Regina up. The brunette accepts her hands and stands before walking back over to the locked draw to retrieve the box.

Emma's worry suddenly rushes back but she tries her best to push it away for Regina's sake. "Okay..you go and get Henry and I will meet you in a few minutes"

The brunette nods handing the box over to the blonde and smiles before heading to the door. Emma looks down at the box sighing then turns round. "Regina?"

The mayor stops at the door looking over. "Yes?"

The sheriff gives a smile and quickly goes over giving her a deep meaningful kiss. "Thank you for trusting me"

Regina smiles and touches the side of the blonde's face. "I would never doubt you...see you soon"

Emma watches her leave then heads out herself walking to the station as she spends the majority of her time there, the blonde thought it best for her to keep the box close by. Sitting at her desk, the sheriff places the box in her draw and takes a deep breath. "Come on Emma you can do this just concentrate..remember your lessons..."

Closing her eyes, Emma places her hand above the box and puts all of her energy and thought into it hoping that it would work. Feeling a sudden surge and a sense of bright light through her eyes, the blonde looks down to the now empty draw. Smiling and mentally praising herself, Emma locks the draw and stands leaving the office.

Heading up the steps to Granny's, Emma feels a pull of a hand as soon as she enters the door. Looking to the owner, the blonde frowns at Regina's worried face. "I felt something, what happened? Is everything okay?"

The blonde shakes her head at the worry and smiles. "Everything is fine. I simply done what you asked.."

The brunette frowns. "But I felt a.."

Emma bites her lip. "Warm feeling?"

Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma's answer as it is correct. "Miss Swan what did you do?"

The blonde smiles and strokes the brunette's hair behind her ear. "I am protecting you"

Regina realizes the hidden meaning and looks surprised. "You used your magic?"

Emma nods. "It is now protected and cloaked so no one can see it or find it..." The blonde gives a small smirk. "You taught me well madam mayor"

The mayor looks at the blonde in amazement and leans over kissing her despite standing in the middle of Granny's. Emma kisses back and goes to deepen it until she feels a poke on her arm. Pulling away she looks over to see Henry standing with them. "Please guys..even I know you're taking the PDA too far"

Regina laughs as Emma pulls her closer giving a squeeze in which the brunette leans into as the blonde kisses the side of her head just to wind Henry up. Henry simply sighs and walks back to the booth.

"There is just no telling them.." 

A/N: New year one up next!


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt by **Anne the Fire**.

_During first Christmas together, Emma presents Regina with a gift of a weekend break for New Year and here it is! :) _

_P.S. its kinda mushy_

**A New Year's Break**

"Miss Swan where exactly are you taking us?!"

Regina sounded impatient and winey sitting in the passenger seat of her own car. Emma looks over grinning, something which her girlfriend couldn't see due to the fact she was blindfolded. "I told you before we left, you'll just have to wait and see!"

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms causing the blonde to give a little laugh knowing that under the blindfold there is a raised eyebrow.

"Are we at least nearly there?"

Emma bites her lip and stops the car. "I can do one better..we're here"

Regina smiles sitting forward and raising her hands to her face. "So I can take this ridiculous thing off now?"

The blonde's eyes widen seeing the brunette's action and grabs her hands to prevent her. "No! Just..hold on"

The mayor slumps back in the seat giving up while Emma gets out the car and runs round opening her door. Regina grips the blonde's hand tightly in fear of not being able to see and gets out being turned to face a certain direction. Emma closes the door and takes her blindfold off. "Now you can see"

Regina squints slightly from the light hitting her eyes and opens them looking ahead at a small cottage. "A cottage..."

Emma looks worried at her reaction. "Yeah...I'm sorry?"

The brunette looks over and smiles cupping the blonde's face. "No..don't be sorry I was expecting like a room somewhere..not a cottage, Emma I told you it's too much"

The blonde looks relieved. "And I told you it's not. It's not like I am taking some random person for a dirty weekend" Emma smiles placing her hands on Regina's hips. "I am taking my girlfriend who I remind I am _very _serious about..you know considering we live together and are talking about having a family"

Regina leans over kissing her cheek and grabs the blonde's hands to wrap around herself. "Okay I can't argue that..although" the brunette smirks glancing at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms round the blonde's neck. "I quite enjoy the idea of a _dirty_ weekend"

Emma's eyes widen as she bites her lip. "Okay let's get inside!"

The brunette laughs at the sudden pull of her hand leading her to the door and stepping inside. Stopping sharp on the welcome mat, Regina grips the blonde's hand taking in what is surrounding them. "Emma.."

In front of them is a small living area with a warm fire and couch placed on top of a soft, deep red rug. Candles everywhere allowing the space to glow.

The blonde looks over giving a shy smile. "It's our first break and I wanted it to be special and besides its freezing outside!"

The mayor pulls the sheriff close to her for a kiss muttering into it. "I can think of ways to warm up and I don't even think we need the bedroom..."

Emma smirks as her girlfriend trails kisses over her face then down her neck while backing up to the couch, unfortunately missing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 'warming' each other up, both women end up sitting with their backs to the bottom of the couch, holding each other beneath a woollen blanket. Regina reaches over to the coffee table for her glass of red as Emma watches her intently while resting her head upon her fisted hand and her elbow propped up on the couch cushion.

"Miss Swan I do believe your staring..."

The blonde gives a tiny shrug with a smile. "So? I'm allowed..."

Regina looks over clearing her throat and pushes her dark hair back with her empty hand. "Please don't I'm a mess.."

Emma shakes her head. "Nuh uh. If anything you look more beautiful than you did when we first walked in"

The brunette tries her best to hold back a smile looking over at her. "You know flattery.." Leaning close she looks playful. "...will get you everywhere"

Emma laughs at her girlfriend's play on words. "Good to know" the blonde also leans closer meeting Regina for a kiss. "So how are we going to welcome in the new year?" Taking the wine glass off of the brunette, Emma takes a sip.

Regina puts a finger to her own lips thinking. "Well hopefully with a lot more of what we just did.."

The blonde smiles. "So no actual ideas because I want you to come outside with me for twelve"

The brunette raises an eyebrow curious. "Oh?"

Emma taps her nose. "Yes"

Regina pouts slightly. "That means we have to get dressed..and I was hoping that we didn't have to..at all..as there is no one else around"

The blonde looks her over. "I wouldn't complain if you don't get dressed..however you might freeze and I don't really want a snowman for a girlfriend"

The mayor nods agreeing and starts to fiddle with the top of the blanket that covers Emma. "Yes I don't want to be a snowman..but we don't have to get dressed yet do we?"

Emma raises an eyebrow and puts the glass of wine down before launching herself on top of Regina causing the brunette to squeal, they both giggle as the blonde attacks her girlfriend with kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perching herself on the couch with the blanket, Regina watches as Emma practically dances around the living area trying to put her jeans on.  
>After much enjoyment from watching, the brunette stands, coming up behind the blonde and hooks her fingers through the belt loops. The sheriff sighs feeling a small kiss pressed against her shoulder. "Regina I love you but you need to get dressed..we only have a couple of minutes.."<p>

The mayor clears her throat encouraging Emma to turn round seeing her girlfriend fully dressed. The blonde looks confused gaining a chuckle from Regina. "Magic dear.."

Emma nods grabbing their jackets. "Of course lets go outside"

Once their jackets were on, both wearing scarves and for Emma the addition of a woolly hat, the blonde takes hold of Regina's hand and heads outside to the complete darkness that covers the front of the cottage. The brunette frowns and joins Emma as she sits on the doorstep peering out at the sky.

The brunette rubs her hands together and sighs following her girlfriend's gaze. "So what are we looking at? Because all I see is darkness"

Emma looks at Regina and smiles before looking at the time. The brunette looks at her intrigued. "Emma?"

The blonde takes a breath and smiles looking back at the brunette. "3...2...1...Happy new year Regina"

A sudden bang is sounded in the air causing Regina to jump slightly and look back up as a spray of shooting colours fills the entire sky around them. The brunette then looks back to her girlfriend amazed. "Wha-"

Emma takes hold of her hands looking kind of scared. "Marry me?"

Regina's eyes widen in shock not expecting it at all. "..Emma.."

The blonde bites her lip worried. "Yeah?"

The brunette looks at her in awe and pulls her into a kiss muttering. "I love you so much"

The blonde kisses back then gives a confused smile. "Is...is that a yes?"

Regina gives a big smile nodding. "Yes!"

Emma grins pulling her fiancée into another kiss cupping her face as Regina wraps her arms round the blonde's waist, both smiling as the fireworks still light up the sky.

A/N: I know it is supposed to be a weekend and I wrote it in like a one day fic but if you want another shot of them telling everyone or something let me know! I am also working on a shot from the most recent Once episode because I for one thought that the laughing scene deserves to be longer! 


	35. Chapter 35

I had already wrote a short fic of Emma losing control of her magic and thought it would be good to write one where the tables have turned and Regina has that problem. It then got me thinking to the recent Shattered Sight curse on the show. Here's the idea.

_Emma goes to check to make sure Henry is safe and Regina warns her to stay away from her, telling her that she is going to lock herself in her vault. Once the curse is lifted, Emma goes to the vault to tell Regina only to see that she hasn't quite changed back yet._

Don't worry, happy ending! :)  
><strong><br>Saving You**

Hurrying through the corridor towards the mayor's office, Emma comes face to face with Regina as she rounds the corner. The brunette automatically holds her hands out in front of her to prevent a collision. "He's safe. Locked in but safe. No one will be able to get in, that I can promise. Now you need to leave"

Emma gives a sigh of relief that her son is okay then frowns taking in Regina's nervous disposition. "I was just checking...where are you going to go?"

The brunette briefly gives the woman a small smile at her concern then looks worried once more. "I will be in my vault, I will be fine. Please Emma you may be immune to this curse but I'm not"

The blonde goes to reach out, only for the mayor to back away. "Regina I know, everyone is going to turn on each other but it will be okay. I am going to stop it"

The brunette shakes her head. "Emma you don't understand! Everyone will show their worst selves..which means I..I.." Sighing, Regina brushes past the blonde to leave.

"Regina! I am not scared of you"

The brunette turns to her again. "You should be..you all should be..because.._she_ is coming"

Emma looks at her worried noticing the look of fear in Regina's eyes before the woman turns and runs out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running into the station where she had left her family, the blonde gives a smile seeing her parents still held within their cells but trying to hug one another through the bars. Rushing over she unlocks the doors allowing them to walk out and embrace their daughter together, something which Emma has slowly got used to and hugs back. "Are you guys okay?"

They pull back giving a nod as David takes hold of Snow's hand smiling at his wife who gives him one in return. "we are fine..now"

The blonde takes a much needed breath. "Well that was certainly something..."

"Mom!"

Emma turns hearing Henry shout her name and smiles as the boy goes straight into her arms. "Hey kid. You're okay right?" As she places a kiss to the boy's head he nods. Emma squeezes him then frowns. "Henry where's your mom? Didn't she come get you?"

Henry looks confused. "No..is she not here?" The boy looks to his grandparents and around the room worried.

Emma lets go of him. "Stay here kid..I'll go check it out"

Snow immediately steps forward having been on the receiving end of the Queen before. "Emma no..she will come out when she is ready. I do not want you getting hurt!"

The blonde touches her mother's arm to calm her. "Mom she won't hurt me. I need to make sure she is alright. Please look after Henry"

Snow looks to her husband who has placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and nods signalling to let their daughter go. The short haired woman takes a silent breath and looks to Emma. "Just..be careful"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing how scared Regina was as the curse approached, Emma knew that the spell the brunette enacted to seal herself in her vault would still be up as a precaution even if the curse was lifted. After summoning her power and breaking through the shield, the blonde headed inside and down the steps leading to a darkened candle lit crypt. Upon entering she gulps taking in the form in front of her.

_The Evil Queen_.

Or at least that is what she was lead to believe considering Regina was sat in her regal attire glaring into a book. As Emma steps forward, this grabs the attention of the anger filled woman.

"What brings the saviour down here?"

The blonde for a moment looks speechless listening to the cold heartless tone of the brunette staring at her. "I..the curse..its lifted...I wanted to check on you"

The Queen sighs frustrated and rises sharp from her seat. "did I not warn you to stay away?!"

Emma holds out a defensive hand but feeling more confident in her words. "Yes, yes you did but I do not want you to be alone while you are dealing with this"

The brunette gives a mock laugh. "Dealing with this? Oh my _dear_ Swan, I have never felt more alive"

The blonde backs up slightly as the Queen moves towards her. " I am not afraid of you and I know you will _not_ hurt me"

The brunette growls annoyed. "You do _not_ know me or what I am capable of! So I am giving you one last chance to leave!"

Emma shakes her head getting a little teary. _"No"_ She holds her head high and tries to look unfazed by it all but her voice breaking gives it away. "I am not going anywhere. Please.."

The Queen takes a few sharp breaths looking murderous and continues moving towards Emma with her hand cupping at the height of the blonde's throat. Emma takes a few shaky breaths staying put. "_Regina_ I love you!"

The brunette comes within inches of Emma's neck who looks down at the woman's hand allowing a couple of tears to fall. Watching as the hand slowly lifts to her chin, Emma looks ahead as Regina kisses her with all she's got. The blonde lets out a small sob and kisses back as they both grab hold of each other keeping close, Regina now with her hands on Emma's face and Emma with her hands holding onto the brunette's back.

Pulling away, the dark haired woman buries herself into the blonde's neck taking her in and giving a deep breath. "Emma, I love you too...thank you for saving me"

Emma hugs Regina tightly smiling even though she has tears rolling down her cheeks. "What am I here for? I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone and I'm not going to. Ever."

The brunette smiles feeling content in her girlfriend's arms. "Neither will I because you will always bring me back"

Emma kisses her head. "Got that right" 


	36. Chapter 36

Another prompt by **LitaDelacour**.  
><em><br>After Snow and Regina confront Cora's spirit about Zelena and they have a heart to heart, Regina feels that there is only one person that she needs right now, completely unaware that she is not that far away._

**To Be By Your Side  
><strong>  
>Regina stood in her study, staring at the spot where her dead mother was just attacking, trying to claim the life of Snow White. A woman which the brunette would of quite happily killed herself long ago. Now, she had helped protect the short haired woman and unborn child by ridding of her mother's spirit herself, leaving her with a messed up room and an empty house. Usually, Regina could easily deal with the aspect of being alone as she could do what she wanted but recently came to the conclusion that there is no point in enjoying the good things if you have no one to share it with. Or someone to hold your hand when you need it most and right now that is what she needed. It was also just her luck that she had just poured her heart out on the matter to Snow while informing her that it was her daughter that she loved and needed most.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma had checked on her mother's condition and now found herself pacing up and down Regina's porch wanting to make sure the woman was also okay. Stopping momentarily, the blonde gazed at the front door willing herself to have the guts to knock before giving a frustrated sigh and pacing yet again. Shaking her hands out she takes a deep breath and turns to the door with sheer determination written all over her face. Raising a fisted hand to knock, Emma pauses hearing her phone start to ring. Sighing she drops her hand and pulls her phone from her pocket, raising an eyebrow at the caller then answering.

"Regina?"

The mayor now sitting on her couch inhales deeply at hearing the blonde pick up. "Emma..."

The blonde frowns confused and rubs her neck. "Erm...everything...okay?"

Regina bites her lip and grips her other hand tightly as if bracing herself. "No...not really"

Emma looks shocked at the brunette's confession, especially as it is about how she is feeling. "Oh...do you want to talk?"

The brunette pauses trying to think of what to answer then sighs at how ridiculous this whole thing is. "No it doesn't matter. I am sorry for disturbing you Swan"

Hearing the sudden dead tone, the blonde cringes putting her phone away and knocking sharply on the door as there was no way she was going to let Regina end it there.

Pressing her phone to her lips, Regina glances out the room upon hearing the loud knock. Standing up, she leaves the phone on the table and heads to the door pulling it open by the handle. The brunette looks speechless seeing Emma and pushes her hair back nervously before crossing her arms.

Emma gives a small smile feeling a sudden shyness. "Hi...listen I know you said you didn't want to talk and I will not push you to do so but I wanted you to know..I'm here. I mean I was here anyway...about to knock when you called actually"

Regina frowns then clears her throat before looking at Emma to see if she can read the blonde honestly. "Why? Why was you here?"

The sheriff shoves her hands in her back pockets and looks down a little. "Well I...I care?"

The brunette looks a little shocked. "Oh...well thank you _Emma _however, I am fine so.."

The blonde shakes her head. "No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't of called me and when you said_ it_ doesn't matter, it does because there is an _it_ to talk about"

Regina looks away caught. Emma smiles to herself knowing she is right and steps inside despite not having an invitation. the brunette looks back hearing her footsteps approach and shuts the door not even bothering to argue the fact that the woman had entered her house.

Emma looks over to her. "So how about a drink?"

The mayor bites her lip and gestures to the living room where she had already produced a drink for herself and pours the blonde one taking a breath. "I do not want to talk about my mother...or yours. That may seem heartless Miss Swan but I know that Snow is well so I do not need to show any concern"

The sheriff nods and sits on the couch. "That is fine because like I said I care for you which means I am worried about _you_"

Regina joins the woman on the couch and looks to her confused. "I am aware that I helped Snow but I do not deserve your consideration. Just because I helped your mother does not make us friends"

Emma smiles slightly. "I hope not"

The brunette looks confused and insulted at the statement and glares at the blonde. "Well then I suggest you leave if you do not wish for us to be friends"

The blonde clears her throat and turns herself, facing Regina properly, tucking her leg under herself on the couch. "Regina. Listen to me for a moment. Think about what I have just told you. I care for you, probably more than I should I know that and I don't want us to be friends. I...want to be more which I know is just the most ridiculous thing you have probably heard and you're a fairytale character and I am fully aware that nothing will happen between us however I wanted to be here for you. Even if it's just to hold your hand. What you went through tonight I cannot even begin to imagine because I know how terrible she treated you but...she is still your mother so it must of hurt and I want to get rid of that feeling for you"

Regina looks sad and sniffles. "I..I just wanted you here because what you said right there...helps. You understand like no one else does and yes I still care for my mother, why I'll never know but I can't help it"

The blonde reaches for the brunette's hand and strokes the woman's knuckles with her thumb. "I think I know why. For a short moment before she died she showed you what you always wanted. Her love. In that moment she was no longer just Cora or the dangerous woman with magic she _was_ your mother and if she had survived, I have no doubt in my mind that she would of been good for you and you both would of been happy"

Regina drops her lip allowing it to tremble before forcing herself into Emma's arms sobbing. "I...I feel guilty. I do miss her but..I am so glad she is not here I..I finally feel free. That I can live how I want without the expectations of her. I want to be good Emma for Henry, for you and I want to live my life properly how I always wanted with my own family"

The blonde keeps a hold of her tightly resting her chin on top of the brunette's head. "And you will I promise you"

Regina shakes her head against Emma sniffling again. "No I won't because I already found them and have been too stubborn to admit it. For the last two years my family have been you and Henry. You always believed in me Emma against all odds. Your parents, my mother, you fought against them all to prove I have changed and you have always been by my side and I do not want that to change"

Emma looks down at the mayor adoringly. "If you let me, I will never leave your side. We could be a real family, just the three of us and I would never let anyone get in the way of that, not even my parents"

Regina gives a teary smile. "They wouldn't...your mother knows how I feel, I made it very clear earlier but I was scared to tell you in case you found it appalling. I do not think I could cope, I have not allowed myself to fall like this since Daniel"

The blonde looks surprised at first with finding out her mother knows but then smiles at the last part, smirking slightly. "Are you trying to tell me that you have fallen for me Mayor Mills?"

Regina looks straight at her seriously with a slight hint of fear in her voice. "Completely"

Emma lets out a breath and pulls her into a tight hug kissing her head then her nose then her lips with a smile. "I have completely fallen for you too, why do you think I was pacing around like an idiot out there?"

The mayor laughs and rests her forehead against the blonde's staring into her eyes. "I love you"

Emma grins looking back. "I love you too"

Regina closes her eyes a moment taking in what Emma had said then smiles pulling herself across the blonde's lap and settling her head down against her chest.

Both women then sat in silence with smiles on their faces as Emma ran her hand through Regina's hair. 

A/N: next up the couple have to tell about their first pregnancy! 


	37. Chapter 37

Prompt by **Anne the Fire**

_Apologises for it being short! Emma and Regina tell the blonde's parents that Regina is pregnant with their first child._

**First Child.**

"I don't understand why I have to tell them myself? You are the one that is pregnant!"

Regina sighs hearing the blonde's rant and places her hands on her hips not amused. "Well how about the fact that they are_ your_ parents? Emma trust me, we may be married but I have a feeling your mother will still have a say in the fact that we are welcoming a baby that is half saviour, half evil queen!"

Emma takes hold of the brunette's forearms to calm her. "Baby you are not evil anymore, that is clearly the hormones talking and if they don't like it, tough! Like you said we are married"

Regina sighs relaxing slightly at Emma's touch. "I know but if I remember rightly it took them a while to even accept us together let alone having a family"

Emma pulls her wife into a hug. "Then we will deal. why don't we just tell them together?"

Regina nods against the blonde's shoulder clinging to her back. "Okay"

The sheriff kisses the brunette's head then pulls back holding a hand out to the woman. "Come on then let's go tell them"

The mayor pulls a screwed up face but accepts Emma's hand following behind her as they leave their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having met with Snow and David in the diner, the couple sat opposite them in their usual booth. Regina gives a nervous smile before looking around the diner not wanting to be there and gripping Emma's hand for dear life. Snow picks up on the brunette's mood as she watched her from the moment Regina walked in noticing something wasn't quite right.

"Regina? Is everything ok?"

The mayor looks back to her former enemy giving a gulp. "Yes..everything is..okay"

Emma cannot help but grin cutting in. "It's more than okay. We have something to tell you..."

Snow gives a confused look to David who shrugs having no idea.

Emma looks to her wife stroking her hand reassuringly. "We are having a baby..Regina's pregnant"

The brunette goes to smile but looks scared as Snow jumps up from her seat. "What?!"

The mayor looks to her wife sadly. "I knew this was a bad idea"

Emma goes to answer but is cut off by her mother who questions them again or more Regina. "You're pregnant?!"

The brunette nods slowly. "Snow..I am not going to apologise for Emma and I having a baby, we have been married a while now and-"

Snow frowns. "Apologise? No! I just wanted to check for sure"

Regina looks to Emma who bites her lip. Snow smiles and walks round to hug the woman. "Oh my god I am going to be a grandma!"

Emma sniggers then looks around hearing silence and notices that since her mom's outburst the whole diner had froze, looking in their direction. "Oh..."

Snow and Regina follow the blonde's look mid hug seeing everyone stare. The diner then erupts back into chatter giving the occasional look to the booth. Snow returns to her seat and Regina moves closer to her wife, looking at her as Emma puts her arm round her. "I didn't think it would be such big news to the town, being pregnant"

Emma shakes her head kissing Regina's head. "Babe I think they are more talking about the fact you and mom just hugged in public"

The brunette laughs then places a hand on her tummy which Emma then instinctively covers with her own hand. The three women then talk about baby names and scans leaving David to sneak off to the counter not wanting to get in the middle of the 'girl talk' however smiling every now and then looking towards his family. Occasionally the odd person would dare to approach the booth to congratulate the couple and is pleasantly surprised when Regina smiles in thanks being far from the evil person she once was. 


	38. Chapter 38

Here is the short story taking place during last week's episode when the curse ended and there was a laughing fit in the sheriff station. Emma apologies to Regina for what she had said.

**Unexpected **

Hearing a mixture of contagious laughing coming from inside the sheriff's offices, Emma frowns walking down the corridor, approaching the door. Looking through the open doorway, her eyes widen in a shocked yet confused expression. Her mother Snow was leaning against a desk, hand to mouth in an attempt to stop herself, her father David was still in his cell perched on the cot chuckling and Regina was standing in front of Snow holding onto her tummy trying to calm down but failing terribly. One other thing the blonde had noticed was the swords. Why the hell were there swords?

Stepping inside the room slowly, a little uncertain on what to do, Emma raised an eyebrow watching the former queen a moment, fascinated. In the three years she had lived in Storybrooke she had not once seen the brunette let her guard down completely and Emma knew that right now the woman standing in front of her, trying her hardest to compose herself was the real Regina, the Regina Snow knew as a child. Despite the current Evil Queen outfit she still paraded, there was something rather innocent about her in Emma's eyes.

"Guys?...what...what's going on?"

The trio look over towards the confused blonde still trying to catch their breaths. Regina straightens herself but not with her usual poise. "Emma, it would appear that I was trying to kill your mother..._again_"

Snow sniggers and points to the fellow brunette. "And I was trying to kill her.._again_"

David stands against the cell door taking a deep breath still with tears in his eyes. "You really had to be there to see it.."

The short haired woman looks over to the regal looking woman. "I got to hand it to you, you nearly had me! Who knew you could use a sword?"

Regina bites her lip. "Well when you spend as long as I have on the dark side you tend to practice a variety of ways to defend yourself or to kill"

Emma blinks pinching her nose. "This has got to be the weirdest conversation I have ever heard..."

Snow smiles and walks over to give her a hug to see if it helps. The blonde hugs back giving a small smile. "Everyone else is out in the street having their reunions if you guys want to join them" Emma looks towards Regina. "Henry is with Granny and looking forward to seeing you..."

Snow and David leave the station heading out to everyone else while Regina walks to the door before being blocked by Emma who stands in front of her. "...however we need to talk"

The brunette sighs and raises an eyebrow. The blonde gulps because of Regina still being in her evil queen attire and finds it slightly worrying when she gives her a stern look but at the same time finding the brunette even more attractive making Emma wonder why anyone would of ignored such a beautiful queen. "You...might want to change first.."

Regina smirks having noticed Emma squirming and raises her hands to change herself back into her previous outfit of her grey pant suit with a white t shirt. "Is this better for you Miss Swan?"

Emma shoves her hands in her jacket pockets. "Regina I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said"

The mayor looks surprised and tilts her head to the side watching the blonde. "What was that dear? I didn't quite catch that?"

The sheriff looks at her noticing a small teasing smile on her lips and tries to hold back a smile herself. "I said I am sorry. It was never my intention to actually hurt you. Elsa and I could not use our magic without Ingrid's contribution because of the 'love' connection she created and to separate us from that we needed the exact opposite, a pure hatred and I thought if I got you riled you would use your hatred to free us and you did"

Regina bites her lip. "So what you said...wasn't true?"

Emma nods. "I really didn't know who Marion was and I was not with Hook to make you jealous. In fact I am not with Hook...not now anyway. I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry and I hope that the new friendship we were starting to have doesn't end"

The brunette gives a warm smile. "Thank you Emma, I accept your apology"

The blonde grins then gives a nervous look. "So...friends?"

Regina chuckles at Emma's expression and holds her hand out to shake. "Friends"

Emma takes a silent breath accepting the mayor's hand and shaking it. "..good.."

The brunette takes her hand back trying to ignore the warm feeling she felt and looks intrigued gesturing for them to also leave the station. "So what exactly happened with Hook?"

Emma takes a deep breath heading outside. "It was not what I was expecting. I know that just because I live here I should not be asking for the actual fairytale experience like my parents had because that will never happen for me but I thought I would at least be happy. Instead I found myself trying to avoid him as much as possible. I was going to talk to him about it then when I went to let Henry out of your office but then he said some things"

Regina stops walking to look at her. "What did Henry say?"

"That he does not like me being with Hook and he apparently told him that during the curse. I told Hook and he went off on one saying that I shouldn't let a kid run my life"

The brunette looks angry. "A kid? He is your son who I hope you don't think is running your life"

Emma shakes her head. "No but that is what I mean, Henry will always come before my happiness so I told Hook where to go"

Regina calms. "Good you deserve better than that one handed pirate anyway"

Emma looks shocked. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

The brunette looks over to see the blonde's smile and hits her arm. "Come on it is clearly written Emma, you are Snow White's daughter which means you are entitled to a true love just like I'm the Evil Queen therefore I don't..and well that is evidence in itself"

The blonde looks sad for her. "Okay what you just said is a load of rubbish. It does not matter who my parents are, I shouldn't just be handed the perfect life because I am the product of True Love. Just like you shouldn't not be given a happy ending because of who you used to be"

Regina nods. "Well then Miss Swan you promised me a few weeks ago that you would find me my happy ending and now the Snow Queen is finally gone, you can fulfil that task however, promise me one thing?"

Emma looks curious. "Yes?"

The brunette pulls a face. "Please do not set me up with Leroy..or Sidney!"

The blonde laughs. "I promise they will not even get a chance. Besides I think I may already have a person in mind"

Regina rubs her head. "I can't believe I am leaving my love life in your hands"

Emma smiles. "What are friends for? Next we will be braiding hair"

The brunette shakes her head furiously pointing to her. "You are in no way coming near my hair!"

The blonde holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping into her mansion, Regina drops her jacket and bag heading over to the ringing phone as fast as she can in heels to answers. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

Regina smirks and sits herself on her staircase. "Hello Swan. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Emma smiles to herself. "Like I promised, I have found someone and have organised a meet or date...however you look at it"

The mayor bites her lip. "Oh?

The blonde leans back on her couch. "Yes are you able to meet tonight? At 8?"

Regina rubs her neck. "Meet them or you?"

Emma chuckles. "Them Regina, at that fancy place I know you occasionally like to dine in"

The brunette raises an eyebrow wondering how Emma knew that piece of information. "Do I get to know who they are first?"

"Nope it's a surprise and don't worry you will know once you get there"

Regina stands up giving a mini pace in her hallway hesitating. "Okay...I will go tonight. What have I got to lose? Every other aspect of my love life hasn't worked so far"

Emma grins. "Great I will let them know...oh and wear that regal style black dress!"

The brunette scoffs. "Emma I am willing to accept your help with regards to this date but please do not ever tell me what to wear. _That_ is taking it too far"

The sheriff gives a small accidental giggle at the playfulness of Regina's voice but at the same time the brunette is deadly serious. "Sorry I will leave you to it"

Regina gives a soft sigh hearing the giggle finding it cute and puts the phone down. _'What is she doing to me? And how on earth am I going to concentrate on a date when all I can think about is her? I mean Emma Swan of all people why?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the restaurant, Regina could feel her nerves kicking in, partly because if all else fails this 'date' could use this to their advantage and inform the entire town _her_ town that she is not a person you would want to spend your life with. Straightening out her black dress, Yes she had decided that the blonde's choice of outfit was not entirely bad and gave her the extra confidence she needed, Regina approached the waiter who showed the customers to their seats. Upon seeing the mayor, the waiter smiles knowing exactly where to sit her and gestures for her to follow.

Walking through the tables and towards the back of the restaurant to the more secluded part, Regina looked ahead landing her eyes on two familiar faces. Giving a confused look she stops in her spot before reaching the table and stares. There in front of her was Emma Swan in a dress looking rather breathtaking in her opinion, standing with her hands on a small set of shoulders. Henry. Who stood in front of his blonde mother, suited and booted holding a rose with a big grin.

Smiling at her son briefly, Regina looks up to Emma who gives a nervous smile.

"I know I should of told you but..if you..are willing to have _us_, then..."

Emma comes lost for words so Henry moves forward holding the flower out to his mom. Regina takes it placing a kiss on his cheek and closes the distance between her and Emma. "I have spent the last three years searching for my happy ending and all this time..it was right in front of me"

The blonde gives a small smile. "I told you I would find it..and if you accept this..we can go as slow as you want. It is entirely up to you"

Regina places the rose down on the table and wraps her arms round the blonde's shoulders giving her a hug. "Of course I accept you. You and Henry..are everything"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Well it's about time! I knew it!"

Both women look to their son with a frown. Henry sighs. "Why do you think I told Hook to back off? And mom when you and Robin ended I never once encouraged you to get back with him but to forgive Emma instead, because you guys are meant to be. You're a complete match. Good and Evil not that I am saying you're still evil mom but it all makes sense like light and dark, but most importantly..you're both my moms and I love you and I wanted us to be a family"

Emma and Regina smile at him before giving one another a loving kiss then dragging Henry into their hug. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night the trio sat together in Regina's mansion watching a movie after a great dinner date. Henry was sat on the floor with Emma while Regina sat behind the blonde crossed legged on the couch.

Braiding the blonde's hair. 


	39. Chapter 39

Prompt by **Potterhead0013**

_When the Shattered Sight curse hits and a sword fight breaks out between Snow and Regina in the sheriff station, Snow manages to take Regina down just as the curse ends leaving not just herself devastated but also Emma and Henry once they reach the office._

Clearly a happy ending as it's SwanQueen and I would not do that to you guys plus its nearly Christmas :) 

**Never Leave Me**

Emma walks through the street with a huge smile having just left Elsa and Anna after defeating the Snow Queen. She strolls up to the town hall and heads down the corridor to meet her son. The first thought to go through her head once the curse was over was that she needed to be with her family. Although she would not admit it, the demise of the Snow Queen had slightly gotten to her, after all the woman just wanted to be loved by her sisters and to have a family of her own. Emma though actually felt giddy knowing that she was going to be reunited with her son and girlfriend very soon. Within two steps of the corridor, she nearly falls backwards at the sheer force of Henry running up to her and launching into a hug. "You did it! I knew you could!"

Emma ruffles his hair then gestures for them to head out. "Why don't we go get your mom and have the most boring yet relaxing night in front of the TV?"

Henry grins. "Sounds perfect although my guess is that mom will demand a bath first"

The blonde laughs. "You are probably right there kid..I'm just going to stop in and let mom and dad out of the cells first okay?"

"Okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow flies back having been blasted with the Queen's magic. Glaring at her enemy, the short haired woman rises giving a deep breath. "I thought you said no magic!"

Regina breathes heavily with a look that could kill. "And I thought you said you could keep a secret!"

Before David who is locked in a cell could register what was happening from only seeing the back of his wife, Regina lunges forward with Snow doing the same. Using all her strength, the usually timid woman turns the evil brunette round forcing her to smack against the cell door and a sword being forced straight into her abdomen.

As Snow gripped the handle, her face suddenly drained at a breeze in the air pulling the sword away while looking ahead at the woman who stared back with a mixture of shock and pain before dropping to the floor.

The short haired woman also drops to her knees in a panic, grabbing hold of the weakened brunette wrapping her arms round her getting upset. "Regina!..I am so sorry! I really am..you know I could never kill you, you're family!"

Regina attempts to clear her throat hissing from the pain and shakes her head. "Snow..it doesn't matter..just do something for me?"

Snow nods getting teary and listens carefully. Regina gives a pained smile. "Please...just tell.."

Hearing a bang on the floor, Snow looks towards the door seeing a wide eyed Emma who had made her entrance known from dropping her phone on the floor having taken in the sight. Regina glances over with a sad expression for the fact that her son was also standing with blonde with the exact shocked look.

The sheriff looks to her mother. "...what did you do?!" Before Snow can answer, Emma immediately runs over and kneels beside her taking the brunette from her and resting the woman's head on her lap. "Regina..."

Henry approaches his mothers and then looks towards his grandmother knowing exactly what has happened. "You need to leave"

Regina looks to her son and grabs his hand. "Henry..no.."

The boy looks worried at his mom but drops it. Emma despite hearing the conversation only has her focus on Regina, stroking the loose strands that had fallen over her face from the fight. "You are not going anywhere do you hear me? You are not leaving me or Henry!"

The brunette gives a strangled breath jolting her body slightly and looks back giving her a warm smile. "..I am..so glad you are here.."

The blonde rests her head down against the brunette's. "I am not moving until you are up and walking out with me. You do not get to make me fall for you, make all these plans to just go and leave!"

As Snow opens the cell for her husband to exit in need of his support, they look towards each other frowning at their daughter's behaviour. "Is there something we should know?"

Emma looks over to her tearful looking mother. "Now..is not the time"

Regina's breathing turns shallow and she grips Henry's hand with all that she's got seeing him getting upset. "I know..what you are thinking..but..sometimes things are not meant to be..that does not mean...that I do not love you both..because I do...very much" the brunette gives a chuckle ending in a wince turning her attention to Emma. "Guess...Gold was right all along...Villains don't get happy endings...or in my case..don't..get to keep them.."

Emma lets her lip go although she had tried to stay strong for Henry and lets out a small sob. Henry immediately grabs his other mom's hand so he has hold of both. "...but..I'm the saviour..I should.." Taking a deep breath, Emma clears her throat and sits up more having an idea. "Henry..come here take my place.."

Henry frowns but shifts himself over so his mom can rest her head on his lap. Emma moves herself round the other side flexing her hands. "Okay..I can do this.."

Regina looks to her getting sleepy. "Swan...baby it won't work..it's too severe.."

The blonde shakes her head. "No..I love you I am gona do this.." Reaching out Emma balances her hands above the wound focusing.

Henry watches then glances to Regina who had closed her eyes. "Mom?!"

Emma looks towards the brunette's face letting a tear go now even more determined. "You will work! Regina is my True Love and I am a product of the damn thing!" Sharply closing her eyes, Emma takes a deep breath concentrating, thinking of all the plans they had spoke about. Feeling a sudden rush, she keeps still allowing her magic to take over and heal the brunette.

Hearing a loud inhale of breath and feeling the surface of Regina's body touch her hands, Emma opens her eyes looking down to a heart-warming smile. The blonde lets out a teary smile of her own and looks to Henry who grins and hugs his mom tightly. Regina manages to sit up and hug her son back with one arm while reaching out with her other arm to touch the side of Emma's face with her hand. "You did it.."

Snow and David having watched the entire scene look a cross between amazed and proud of their daughter. The short haired woman gives a small smile. "True Love prevails.."

Emma looks back at Regina a moment before pulling the pair into a hug and holding onto her family. "Never ever leave me..." The blonde clings to the brunette burying her face into the former mayor's neck.

Regina kisses her hair smiling. "How can I? When you keep saving me?"

David looks to his wife. "It must run in the family.."

Snow nods then warily approaches the trio. "Regina..I am so-"

Regina pulls back from her loved ones and stands herself up carefully. "Snow stop. It was the curse, I was trying to kill you also and in the end I am okay...please do not blame yourself"

The short haired woman looks shocked at what the brunette just revealed. "I meant what I said..you are family and whatever.." She points between the trio. "..this is. I am happy because you finally get to be happy which means you can also stop torturing yourself and put the evil queen to rest. As far as I am aware, the Regina I have seen the last few weeks, maybe even longer, well she is the same one that saved me from my horse"

Regina smiles. "Thank you Snow..and you are right. It's time for all of us to put the past behind us and to move forward"

Snow nods. "As a family"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "And here me and Henry were concerned that you would not accept me and Regina.."

David shakes his head resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You are happy, Henry is happy and that is all we can ask for...besides I think deep down you have always been a family right from when you stepped foot in Storybrooke. I can see the way you look at each other is real because it is how Snow and I look at each other"

Emma grins and pulls Regina close not really wanting to let go then gives her a soft kiss mouthing ' I love you'. The brunette practically beams at the three little words which Emma tells her on a daily basis and kisses the blonde's nose before saying it back. Henry smiles at his moms then looks to his grandparents trying to end the serious conversations and lighten the mood. "How about Granny's? On me?"

Regina frowns looking over. "Excuse me?!"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Mom I work now?"

Emma looks curious draping an arm round his shoulders. "Gold actually paying you kid?" Henry nods smiling proudly as they start to walk. Emma bites her lip thinking. "Well in that case I want..burger and fries oh and a drink..maybe onion rings?"

Regina watches a moment in awe at their bond as Henry shakes his head in disbelief then pulls a face when Emma plants a smacker on his cheek. The brunette chuckles to herself and changes her outfit before catching up with the pair and linking her hand with Emma's. 


	40. Chapter 40

Random idea that popped into my head from the Snow queen eps.  
><em><br>After the whole Captain Eyeliner comment, Emma visits Regina rather annoyed. Why did the brunette snap? And why did the blonde really take offense?  
><em>  
>Emma walks into the mansion with an annoyed expression. So many things had happened that day that just did not help. The Snow Queen for one apparently knowing her since she was young and her having no recollection. Her mother's constant aggravation on wanting to know more about her life as a kid and to be perfectly honest, the blonde's childhood sucked. Then there was Hook's insufferable puppy face following her where ever she went. Luckily Emma had manage to lose him which got her to thinking and to what Regina had commented on when they searched for the ice cream truck. <em>'It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and captain eyeliner making eyes at each other'<em>

For some reason out of everything, this was the one thing that had got to Emma the most. Were they not supposed to be friends now?

Barging into the study, Regina looks up sharp at the sudden bang of the door hitting the wall. Glaring at the blonde's action, the brunette takes a deep breath. "Miss Swan wh-"

"What the hell Regina?!"

Emma stopped in front of the table that the mayor was sitting at, hands on hips. Regina frowns looking confused. "You are going to have to do more than barge into my home Miss Swan and ask something like that! What exactly have I done?"

The blonde sighs frustrated. "Captain guyliner? Really?"

Regina bites her lip to prevent a smile and defends herself. "Well he does wear makeup..."

Emma glares. "All I was trying to do was support you with your whole Robin situation-"

Regina stands at this point also annoyed. "which you caused to begin with!"

The sheriff rubs her head. "I already said sorry for that, I thought we had past that. I just want to know why the sudden target?"

The brunette shrugs. "Because the one handed pirate is an idiot?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Regina!..seriously"

The mayor huffs crossing her arms. "He's not good enough for you Emma..not for you and not for _our_ son"

The blonde scoffs. "Not good enough for me? Regina believe me I have made my fair share of mistakes maybe not on your level but...definite mistakes. I'm no angel"

Regina looks concerned at the blonde's response and walks around the table to meet her. "So you are saying that you do not deserve to be truly happy because of that? Emma if that is so then I am definitely screwed" pausing a moment, she looks at the sheriff with a soft expression. "I can see that he does _not_ make you happy and yet you are with him...why?"

Emma takes a breath realizing the truth and looks down. "To...I don't know...have someone? I know he is no security but..what I want I can't have..so I may as well grab what I can so to speak"

Regina looks confused. "What do you want? Have you at least tried?"

The sheriff shakes her head and looks down. "No...because it's not that simply..I want a family.."

The mayor gestures for them to sit down. "I think deep down that is all anyone wants.."

Emma sits down with her confused. "I take it your talk with Robin didn't go to plan?"

Regina shakes her head. "No..I told him to forget about me and concentrate on his wife...Marian and Roland are his family.."

The blonde looks apologetic and sighs. "Seems like we keep losing.."

The brunette sniggers. "That is an understatement dear.."

Emma takes a breath and glances over. "Maybe we should make a pact for Henry's sake..if we don't find anyone...by a certain time we should just live together and buy a dog?"

Regina chuckles giving a full on smile at the humour causing Emma to do the same while also being amused at the mayor's reaction. The mayor calms and looks serious, feeling rather nervous. "Well what about now?"

The blonde crinkles her nose. "I'm sorry what?"

The brunette braces herself but takes a chance. "Would..I..be enough? With Henry of course"

Emma looks stunned. "Well...I..Regina..that-"

Regina looks away not really wanting to listen feeling slightly hurt. "Forget it Miss Swan..it was just an idea.."

The sheriff gulps. "I didn't mean..I..meant that..well I'm shocked actually"

The brunette looks over again more composed and regal. "I completely understand you're shocked it was a silly idea.."

Emma shifts closer making Regina look cautious. "No I'm mean..I'm shocked that you would propose such a thing..as I thought..I wouldn't be enough..for you..I mean despite our current location, you are technically a queen..and I'm..well just..Emma"

The mayor gives a shy smile. "Personally I think.. 'just Emma' is more than enough"

The blonde now avoids looking at her blushing. Regina clears her throat smiling and places a hand on Emma's arm. "Emma..when you first came to town, yes I thought of doing everything in my power to keep you away from Henry, from my family and as you know I did try but..after a while I realized that I was wrong I shouldn't be pushing you away, keeping you from my family because you _are_ a part of my family. I know I maybe should of said sooner but I let power take over and then when I thought I would admit it..the whole Neal thing happened..then Hook so I saw Robin take an interest and decided that it would beat being miserable alone.."

Emma looks over again this time in a state of awe. "You..you really felt that..back then?"

Regina takes a breath and nods. "Yes I did"

The blonde smiles a little. "Regina with Neal I know I admitted what I felt for him but that was just it..I _felt_ it I didn't feel it, it was in the past. I only cared that he took an interest in Henry"

The mayor lets out a small 'oh'. Emma grins taking Regina's hand from her arm and holding it. "If we are being truthful now and getting everything out in the open, I don't think we need that pact because our happy ending is right here.."

Regina lets out a teary laugh and hugs her. Emma hugs back letting a tear go herself. "Plus Henry _obviously_"

The brunette laughs again and places a kiss into Emma's hair to which the blonde pulls back with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? I think we can do better than that"

Regina goes to respond but is cut off by Emma's hands cupping her face and kissing her, putting all of her love into it. Regina kisses back with a grin pushing the blonde back on the couch until they fall down causing a squeal from Emma.

A/N: I really want to do an extend story on the whole Emma and Regina about to take shots at Granny's plot. What do you guys think? 


	41. Chapter 41

_Here it is the drinking shots chapter! Hope this is better than the shortened version that happened haha although it was wicked to see!_

P.S. No Henry interruption! :) but hey at least they then got Emma in on Operation Mongoose!

**A Shot Too Many.**

"You don't need a speech you need a drink buddy...shots?"

Regina drops her hand from her head and looks across the counter at Emma in surprise at her question then nods with a slight smirk. "Sure why not"

Emma gives a small smile and raises her hand to the waitress for two shots before looking back at the brunette and clasping her hands together, resting them on the counter. "You know I admire you..."

The former mayor looks to the sheriff again in surprise but also confused. "You admire me? The brunette then looks intrigued twisting her body round more to face the blonde. "How so?"

The sheriff gives a chuckle at the woman's response and also turns so they are both facing one another on their stools, knees practically pressing against each other. "You're here. I heard...about Robin and well it proves to everyone how much you've changed. Instead of being hell bent on revenge, you are sat in Granny's awaiting shots with your nemesis' daughter"

Regina chuckles herself at how it sounds. "That is very observant Miss Swan and dare I say _former_ nemesis"

Emma looks taken back. "Oh? That's how it is nowadays is it?"

The brunette shrugs taking the small glass that is placed in front of her. "It would appear so...unless a curse happens to arise and we try to kill each other...with swords" at the last part of the sentence, Regina's eyes glisten with a playful smile.

The blonde also takes hold of her glass with a grin. "I actually wish that I got to see that"

Regina looks over and clinks her glass against Emma's when the woman raises hers up and drinks. Giving a slight cough and frown at the sharp taste, the brunette sets the empty glass back down. "I'm glad you didn't..that's not me..at least not anymore"

The sheriff nods. "I know that and I have known that for a long time, I think the only person who couldn't actually see that was you"

Grabbing the attention of the waitress, Regina orders for two more shots. "Henry helped me see the change when he decided to let me be his mother again"

Emma smiles. "Well you are a great one. Deep down you have always had a caring, loving side and he knows it"

The brunette scoffs. "If I am so great at parenting why does he still live with you in that cramped apartment?"

The blonde bites her lip feeling awkward. "Gee..thanks Regina. What a way to put a downer on just when we were getting along.."

Regina screws her nose realizing. "Emma..."

Emma waves her hand down as if to forget it and grabs the second shot. The brunette grabs her wrist before she has her drink causing the blonde to turn her attention back to the former mayor.

"I didn't mean that he shouldn't be living with you, I mean god help me, you have probably been a better mother in the three years of being here than I have the first ten years of his life. I just meant that it must be crowded there and he's getting older..a teenager and I have this huge house all to myself"

The sheriff shakes her head. "Don't say that. You were there that was the main thing. When no one else was you looked after him..raised him and I get what you mean it's been driving me kinda crazy with obsessive parents, a teenager and a baby"

Regina spots the sadden look on Emma's face and strokes her arm having still got hold of it. "You did what you had to. We both did..and Swan?"

The blonde's face looks intrigued at the name call. The brunette smiles and lets go of Emma's arm giving it a slap. "I thought the whole idea of a drinking buddy and shots was to make me feel better? Not worse!"

Emma looks worried briefly before noticing Regina give her a wink as she downs the next shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Swan you did not?!"

Emma sniggers at Regina's sudden but evil laugh. "I swear! It was the only way to get the guy to fess up!"

The brunette leans forward using the counter as leverage from her laughter. "But a hooker?! Emma while I have to admit some of the choices in your clothing are a little revealing I just...to dress as a hooker?"

The blonde drops her mouth open from the insult and chuckles. "_My_ clothes are revealing?! What about _your_ Queen wear?"

Regina shrugs biting her lip with a smile. "I was making a statement?"

Emma pushes her on the shoulder jokingly. "And I former madam mayor was doing my job! And wait a minute..hang on.. are you a closet perv Miss Mills?"

The brunette throws her hand to her chest. "Excuse me?"

The sheriff starts laughing. "How exactly do you know my clothes are 'a little revealing'? Been spying have we? now I know what the skeleton key is used for! "

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Emma when I first tried to get rid of you from my town, you had no pants on! If I were to spy then I can guarantee I would of probably seen something else!"

Emma's eyes widen at the memory remembering that she did in fact open the door in her white tank and undies. "Oooh...that" the brunette sniggers at her reaction. The blonde gives a playful glare then crosses her arms in defence. "Yeah..well I totally planned that..you know to put you off being mean"

Regina having one too many shots with Emma blurts out. "Put me off or turn me on?"

The blonde practically chokes halfway drinking her next drink. "What?!"

The brunette covers her mouth hearing what she said and giggles. Emma slams her glass down looking over and also laughs. "Oh my god...this..this has been fun"

Regina calms clearing her throat with a nod wiping her eyes having got moist from laughing. "Yes it has dear..better than the original plan of drowning my own sorrows"

The blonde also calms and reaches out for her hand. "You did the right thing you know..but I understand why you're hurt. You do seem to actually get the good guys"

The brunette looks down. "Except they either leave or die"

The sheriff squeezes her hand. Regina glances over giving a small smile of appreciation. "I guess I should be thankful..that I don't get stuck with idiots like you do"

Emma chuckles at the brunette's attempt to cheer up. "Hey!"

The brunette gives her a look. "Neal left you high and dry and the second was a monkey who could of lived happily in New York with you but blew it. God help what Hook will do.."

The blonde goes to protest that it doesn't mean every guy will be an idiot then stops. "You don't have to worry about that...it's not what he will do, it's what he has already done.."

Regina looks concerned. "What are you talking about.."

Emma pouts a little then sighs. "He apparently was working with Gold on this whole set up even before his heart was taken...so yeah he was playing us...me"

The brunette looks cold and stares ahead. "Bastard.."

The blonde smiles at the protective side of Regina coming out. "It doesn't matter. It's done with now, time to move on for the both of us" Emma raises her last shot to the brunette who smiles back clinking their glasses a final time and downing. "I think it's time to..leave"

Regina nods stepping off of the stool with the help of the blonde. "You're right it's getting late"

Emma bites her lip and gestures to the kitchen with a look. "That and Granny has been watching us all evening"

The former mayor follows her gaze looking at Granny who quickly turns away. Regina then sniggers not really caring. "Guess we will be the talk of the town tomorrow then"

Emma laughs and heads to the door followed by Regina and out.

Ruby walks over to her Granny witnessing the tipsy pair leave. "Do you think they have realized they have been holding hands and still are?"

Granny shrugs. "Probably not"

Ruby chuckles and heads to clean the counter top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both women head down main street seemingly oblivious towards the action that is being talked about until they reach the corner of the street and pause a moment looking at each other. Emma smiles as Regina lets slip a giggle while pulling on the blonde's hand directing her round the corner to the side of the building and out of view. The brunette leans against the wall, letting go of Emma's hand and grabs the blonde's jacket instead yanking her into a kiss that she happily reciprocates.

Muttering into the kiss, Regina smiles. "We should have shots more often.."

Emma grins holding the brunette close by the waist kissing. "definitely"

A/N: I have a couple of random ideas I can use but prompts are welcomed :) Also your reviews are awesome! thank you!


	42. Chapter 42

_Random idea of a snowstorm hitting Storybrooke and everyone has gone to the town hall except one person. A missing Emma._

_Warning- a very venerable Regina at the beginning leading to a slightly kinky ending haha I don't even know if this one is gona make sense, it was wrote early hours._

_Hope you enjoy! ;)_

**Snowstorm in Storybrooke**

Walking up and down the main hall, Regina directed the volunteers to where help was needed. A heavy snowstorm had started in Storybrooke, so heavy it was becoming a danger so the residence of Storybrooke took shelter in their town hall. Looking in and out of the crowd that were expanding, the mayor only had one concern on her mind at the moment. _'Where in the hell was Emma?'_

Once there were a system in place, Regina left the hall in a hurry reaching her office. Heading straight to her desk she lifts the receiver of her phone to call the blonde only to hear a dead tone on the other end. Slamming the phone back down, the brunette places her fisted hands against her hips taking a deep breath trying to calm herself and prevent any onset of tears forming from her gradual panic on the whereabouts of the missing sheriff.

It had been a few hours with the snowstorm hitting harder by the minute and with more time passing, the more Regina felt utterly hopeless. Emma was still out there somewhere. The brunette desperately wanted to leave in search of the blonde but knew that if she did Emma would not be happy about endangering herself and that staying put to run things is the mayor's job.

Walking slowly back to the hall, the mayor freezes in the doorway gripping onto the doorframe with one hand. All she could see were people supporting, helping, comforting one another and it actually made her feel sick to the stomach. Families, everything. Couples embracing each other and children, mainly the young ones, trying to bury themselves in their parents laps in fear of the howling noise coming from out the window with branches snapping and car alarms sounding. Looking towards the far end, Regina could see Snow and David slowly letting their own fears and panic take over on their missing daughter. Seeing the woman sat on a make shift bed in tears, showing no signs of any hope was enough for the brunette. Quickly turning on her heel. Regina speedily gets back to her office in time as she feels her throat close on itself. Reaching just in time to lock the door and slide down it, gathering her knees up as she lets her emotions get the best of her, giving a small sob. She was completely alone.

After calming herself down, Regina leans her head back against the glass pane and sniffles, composing herself once again. Pushing herself off the ground, the brunette straightens out her dress and heads back out of the office, to check again . Not that it has done any good so far.

"Emma?! Where are you?!"

Regina's eyes bolt across the room to the worried looking short haired woman with a mobile firmly pressed against her ear while trying to block out any noise by covering her other ear. Racing over, the brunette pulls the woman's arm down from the side of her head so she can gain her attention. "Is that Emma?! Let me talk to her!"

Snow looks towards the distressed looking brunette and slowly hands the phone over despite wanting to talk to her daughter. The short haired woman knew Regina and knew that the woman would not let it go until she has spoken to the blonde herself. Regina takes the phone and copies the other woman's action of covering her ear to eagerly hear the blonde with fresh tears forming with hope. "...Emma?"

The blonde's answer is more or less automatic and her tone completely normal as if nothing were wrong. "Regina?..why are you on mom's phone?"

Regina lets out a relieved sigh rubbing her forehead then rolls her eyes despite Emma not being able to see her. "Why do you think?! I was worried about you! Where are you?!"

Emma smiles to herself at the concern her girlfriend is showing. "I was on my way but got caught up with helping people vacant their homes. I am literally in view of the town hall give me two minutes"

The mayor smiles also rubbing her neck at the sudden ache. "Okay..good..that's good.. shall I pass you back to your mother?"

"No its okay tell her I'm coming"

Regina looks to Snow passing her phone back. "She is just down the street, she's coming"

Snow smiles and pats the brunettes shoulder before walking off and helping people. Regina watches a moment then walks back to her office quickly grabbing her Mac. Putting it on, she walks to the nearby exit and slips outside hugging her arms close to her chest at the onset of snow and the icy winds that follow. Bracing herself, she looks down the street pushing her flyaway hair back to see ahead properly and spotting a tint of blonde in the distance. Regina smiles to herself.

"..Emma.."

Stepping forward, the brunette's pace changes from a fast walk to a jog thankful for her wellies to allow her do so. Squinting to the distant figure, Regina can see that the blonde has done the same until their appearances' become clearly and they crash into one another as Regina puts all her force into hugging the stone cold sheriff. Resting her now cold and wet head against the blonde's chest, Regina closes her eyes gripping onto Emma's waist tightly. Emma loops her arms around the brunette's shuddering back and grips just as hard. " baby you shouldn't..be out here.." Grabbing the brunette round the shoulders, Emma leads them back in to the town hall and straight to the mayor's office. "That's..better...warmer"

Regina lets out a small chuckle at the chatter Emma gives from the cold and squeezes her hugging again. "You shouldn't of been outside either Swan.."

Emma tilts her head down to her girlfriend with a smile. "I was doing..my job"

The brunette pouts a little. "Well as selfish as it sounds, next time stop and..come back to me.." Regina takes a deep breath growing quiet. "I was scared.."

The blonde feels bad kissing her head. "I'm sorry but I'm here now and there is no way I am going back out there again"

Regina pulls back smiling up at her and runs her hands up and down Emma's forearms to warm her up after removing her jacket. "Your parents were also worried and are in the hall"

The sheriff pulls a face. "I better go see them..wait here?"

The mayor scoffs and takes hold of the blonde's hand. "Nope"

Emma grins and links their fingers giving the back of the brunette's hand a stroke with her thumb. "Okay then"

Both women head back into the hall prompting Snow to quickly go hug her daughter which was rather difficult as the pair refused to let go of each other's hands. Once a lecture was over with from her mom on disappearing, Emma managed to tear herself away. Regina looks around the room with a sigh. "It's getting late, looks like we will be here for the night"

Snow smiles at the thought of them all being together. Emma's eyes widen recognising her mother's look and turns to her girlfriend. "We are staying in your office right? There is _no_ room here.."

Regina tries to hide a snigger at Snow's confused face. "Yes we are.."

Emma nods with a smile. "Well in that case...goodnight!"

Snow goes to answer but stops at Emma walking away pulling Regina with her. Reaching the office, the brunette shuts the door behind them. "so..."

Emma leans against the desk and continues to pull the brunette now with both hands until she is wedged between the blonde's legs. "Hi"

Regina smiles placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "..hi"

Emma leans forward and rubs her nose against Regina's before placing a kiss on her lips. The brunette kisses back smiling more.

"Ready for bed?"

Emma raises an eyebrow trying to figure out the meaning of the question. "Is the door locked?"

Regina nods with a smirk. "It sure is.."

The blonde grins. "Then hell yeah"

Regina laughs starting to unbutton Emma's top. "Got to keep warm right?"

The sheriff nods helping her. "So where are we..?" The blonde looks around for a make shift bed but sees no sign of one, only a couch.

The brunette takes Emma's chin tilting her head back. "Here.."

Emma bites her lip looking mischievous and lifts herself up on the desk as Regina kisses her again. 


	43. Chapter 43

_A random short! Enjoy :)_

**Night In**

Shutting the front door and leaving the cold air behind, Emma turned to see her brunette wife run downstairs to meet her. The blonde gives a smirk. "Babe I know you love me but-"

"You're late!" The mayor cuts in taking hold of Emma's hand and yanks her towards the stairs making the blonde confused.

"Late for what?"

"Our movie night!"

Halfway up the stairs, Emma glances through the banister to their living room seeing it in darkness and frowns. "Well I don't see no popcorn and why are you pulling me upstairs?!"

Regina rolls her eyes and goes to their bedroom opening the door. Emma stops in the doorway letting go of her wife's hand and smiles. "Really?"

The brunette walks over to her side of the bed and climbs in with a nod. "But don't get too used to it Swan. I just thought as it is freezing outside and it being nearly Christmas we could have our movie night upstairs"

Emma grins stepping into the room and walking round to her side of the bed. "Seriously? Your letting me have popcorn in bed?!"

Regina chuckles and pats the empty space. "Yes! Now get in!"

The blonde quickly removes any outer wear and clothes, slipping on a baggy jumper and leggings before climbing into the bed next to the brunette. Regina leans back against the headboard and holds her arm out knowing that Emma would want to snuggle. The blonde smiles and moves over snuggling against her. The mayor smiles back and keeps a tight hold of her wife, kissing her head as she pulls the covers over and reaches for the remote.

Emma lets out a relaxed sigh and hugs her wife's waist closing her eyes. Regina glances down and squeezes the blonde's arm lightly. "Hey don't sleep! What about the movie?"

The sheriff grins opening her eyes again. "I wasn't sleeping I was just relaxing..still put it on"

Regina shakes her head with a raised brow and turns the movie on looking towards the screen. Feeling her wife grow heavy she looks down. "Emma!"

Emma pulls a face. "Babe just nudge me if you want some action instead of this rom-com"

Regina scoffs causing the blonde to giggle against her. The brunette bites her lip a moment then smiles mischievously. Letting go of her wife's hand she lets her hand drop to the blonde's lower back then trails her fingers up Emma's spine. The sheriff jumps squealing and tries to swat the brunette away who bursts out laughing.

"That is not fair! You know that is my weak spot!"

Regina chuckles. "Well then don't go to sleep and get your ass over here for that  
><em>action <em>you were saying about"

Emma smirks and shifts closer to the brunette again latching her lips onto her wife's. Regina smiles into the kiss and pushes Emma back down onto the pillow hearing a crunch. The blonde pulls back from the kiss now having her wife on top and glances across the pillow with a laugh. "Popcorn!"

Regina sniggers grabbing the scruff of the blonde's jumper and rolls them to her side where it is popcorn free.


	44. Chapter 44

Prompt by **Katara4494**.

_As Grace turns 15, Emma and Regina decide it is time for their eldest to learn her magic by receiving lessons from her brunette mother._

_(Good Luck Grace!)_

**First Time For Magic**

Walking alongside her mother, Grace could not help but feel a mixture of excitement, nerves and a little bit scared. She had been brought up along with her siblings learning about magic and was fully aware that both her mothers had their own unique powers. Now she was old enough, she too was to learn how to use her magic with the strict rule of only using it if necessary or if she were ever to be in any type of danger and her mothers were not around to protect her.

Having slowed down from taking in her surroundings of the graveyard, Grace immediately sped up and took her mother's arm feeling a bit spooked. "Mother why are we walking through a graveyard?"

Regina looked across at her eldest and smiled jingling the bunch of keys she took from her office. "This is where my vault is dear"

Grace raises an eyebrow. "Your vault? But is that not in the forest?"

The brunette shook her head. "I brought it over with me just in case magic did arrive. That and it was a statement that I had everything I wanted while others didn't. Something which I am not proud of"

The teen gives a small smile and rubs her mom's arm. "It's different now mother but why have you never mentioned bringing it over before?"

Regina approaches the crypt door and unlocks it. "Your mother and I didn't want you or your brother and sisters to get into any trouble. We knew if you found out you would question, want to see it and learn but we do not want them to learn until they are ready, for you this is now but the others are still too young so we would appreciate it if you did not tell them about this. You can tell them that you are learning magic but just leave the vault out of it. It's a powerful place full of magic do you understand?"

Grace nods and follows her mother inside watching in amazement as the woman moves the stone coffin out the way revealing an underground entrance. "I promise I will not say a word"

Heading downstairs Grace inspects the room she is lead to. "You have a lot of..potions and...books. Let me guess I have a lot of reading to do?"

Regina chuckles at the face her daughter is pulling. "Some. However I am willing to allow the use of magic today as I know how responsible you are"

Grace grins, which is the only time she gives off any resemblance to her blonde mother. Regina smiles and gestures for her to sit on the chest. Grace does so and watches as her mother joins her holding a candle. "What now?"

Regina passes the candle over to her. "You my dear are going to light it"

Graces frowns. "How do I do that?"

The brunette looks towards the candle. "Concentrate...allow your magic to access your emotions and follow through with it. Once you feel a sense of energy, think about what you want to do and focus. Then.."

Grace goes to question the next part but sees the candle ignite. "Oh.."

Regina smiles and covers the flame with her hand blowing it out. "Your turn"

The young brunette holds the candle out and closes her eyes crinkling her nose with concentration. Despite having her eyes closed, her eyebrows raise at the surge of energy she suddenly feels. Opening her eyes, she takes a deep nervous breath looking to her mother kind of scared at what she is feeling. Regina simply nods with a smile. Grace looks back to the candle and stares hardening her grip on the base. Hearing a whoosh, the candle lights causing the girl to jump.

"You did it!" The mayor beams proudly grabbing her daughters shoulders. Grace smiles and sets the candle down. Regina shifts her hands taking hold of Grace's and looks at her. "How did it feel?"

Grace shrugs. "Hard to explain..it was...powerful like I could do anything"

The brunette nods. "Yes but it does not mean you can. Do not ever let magic take over you Grace I do not want you to follow in my footsteps. Was it a positive emotion?"

The teen squeezes her mom's hands. "I know of your past mother but if I were to ever be anything like you now I'd be honoured and the emotion was good. I just kept thinking happy thoughts and making you and mom proud"

Regina pulls her into a hug at the girl's words a little teary. "I love you Grace and we are very proud of you whether you use magic or not. However I cannot hide my sense of pride right now and will be telling your mother as soon as we leave here"

Grace hugs back tightly smiling. "Let me guess next up is the reading part?"

Regina laughs with a nod. "Unfortunately however if you would like to keep practicing the candle you can. Actually why don't you start with reading this one" the brunette passes her daughter a book then stands. "While I step outside and inform your mother now"

Grace nods opening the book to read. Regina heads back upstairs and steps outside not being able to take the smile off of her face while calling her wife. 


	45. Chapter 45

Prompt by** SJ-23. **

_Emma is feeding a baby Grace her dinner in the kitchen and trying every possible way to do so when Regina comes home from work to find her wife dancing around the place.  
><em> 

**Whatever It Takes**

"Gracie come on! Try some please!"

Emma huffs looking at her daughter with pleading eyes and holding a spoon up to the tiny brunette's mouth. Grace lets out a squeal, as she slams her hand down on the highchair table, knocking the spoon and its food contents out of her mother's hand and onto the floor.

The blonde looks down with a groan. "Grace..." Sighing she leans down grabbing the spoon and chucking it into the sink before retrieving a new one. "Baby we wana show mommy what a good girl you've been don't we?" Smiling at her daughter, Emma drops her mouth open and holds the spoon up high. "Oh what about the aeroplane! Look! It's coming!"

The blonde swings the spoon through the air and towards Grace's mouth managing this time to get it in. Once in however, the tiny girl sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry emptying the food out of her mouth, kicking her legs.

Emma tilts back to avoid the onslaught of food hitting her and uses Grace's bib to wipe the girl's mouth then throws her hands up in the air. "Well I do _not_ know what you want me to do? Come on kid help me out?"

Grace takes the spoon from her and starts chewing on it with a babble.

"See you're hungry!"

The brunette just looks at her with big brown eyes and continues gnawing on the plastic spoon with a smile. Emma stands taking a breath and moves the bowl away. "Okay let's try again in a minute..after mama's done the washing up"

The blonde walks over to the sink to wash up and turns the radio on for some background noise knowing that Grace also likes music and would constantly kick in Regina's tummy if she heard any. Emma starts humming along to a song while washing then turns back to her daughter who has dropped the spoon on the table and grins bobbing herself up and down.

The blonde chuckles and wipes her hands moving back to the stool, grabbing the bowl. Having got yet another spoon so Grace can play with her own after she has chewed it. Emma gives a big smile. "Mmm look Gracie its yummy!" The blonde eats a tiny bit herself to show her then turns her face away gagging slightly muttering. "So gross"

Grace continues to bob then flaps her arms. Emma raises an eyebrow. "You wana dance? Okay we can dance.."

The blonde stands turning the radio up more for the song playing and starts shaking her head, moving her arms copying Grace's actions. Grace starts laughing and jumps more especially when her mama comes up close to her face singing.

Emma grins and leans over singing a particular part to her daughter. " but I know one thing, that I love you, baby girl I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Grace claps and laughs watching her mama then waves her little hand in a grasp looking towards the doorway seeing her brunette mother leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a curious expression plastered on her face.

Emma completely oblivious to who is behind her, continues to dance taking hold of Grace's hands encouraging her to latch her hand around her mama's fingers. "Rockin' in the dance hall, movin' with you!"

The tiny girl giggles waving her hands up and down then gestures over to her mommy. Emma frowns and looks over seeing her wife standing there with a smirk. "Oh.." The blonde smiles shyly feeling embarrassed and turns the radio down a little. "Hi..."

Regina holds her hands up. "Please don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the view"

Emma bites her lip watching the brunette walk over and plant a quick kiss to her lips. The blonde automatically grins. Regina smiles and then kisses the top of Grace's head. "Hey baby girl what was mama doing?!"

Grace bounces then holds her spoon up, opening and closing her mouth in the motion of a fish. The mayor chuckles. "Oh I see.." Regina turns her attention back to her wife. "Miss Swan were you too busy dancing to feed our daughter her dinner?"

Emma drops her mouth in shock. "You know how hard it is to feed her!"

The brunette gives a mischievous smile taking the baby bowl off the side and scoops some food up onto the spoon before holding it out to Grace who opens her mouth straight away and chomps down eating it. Regina laughs at Emma's face because their daughter ate straight away then kisses her again seeing the blonde pout. Grace watches with a babble and shoves her own play spoon into the bowl to get food herself. 

_A/N: song credit - Michael Franti & Spearhead - Say Hey (I Love You)_


	46. Chapter 46

Another Christmas one!  
><em><br>Grace is trying to read her sister Mia a bedtime story of Christmas when she gets interrupted by Henry and Chloe who are playing about, telling Mia there is no Father Christmas therefore prompting her parents to step into action. _

**Christmas Visitor**

Grace was perched on one side of the small bed leaning against the headboard while Mia snuggled into her eldest sister's side. "Father Christmas carefully stepped over to the chimney and peered down the dark hole to check for any fires. Looking to his reindeer, the jolly plump man makes a carrot appear in his hand, having taken it from the plate on the mantel piece inside that very house..."

Mia glances up at her sister with a frown. "How did he do that?"

Grace glances down at the little girl. "Do what Mia?"

Mia points to the picture of Father Christmas holding the carrot. Grace smiles and whispers in her ear. "Magic"

Mia raises her eyebrows in amazement then looks back to the book for Grace to continue reading. The teen brunette just started to read the next line when the door to Mia's bedroom bursts open.

"Mia are you not too old for bedtime stories now? You could read yourself!"

Chloe questions sitting on the end of the bed crossing her arms. Henry also walks in and sits on the other side. "Yeah sis..how are you going to learn if you always get our moms or Grace to read to you!"

Grace goes to protest but notices Mia glaring at her older siblings with a pout. "Because I like it! And I can read!"

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Prove it then read the next line"

Mia looks to Grace again who smiles warmly to encourage her. The littlen looks at the book and starts to read the first few words. "...wait..here..rud..rudol" the girl huffs not being able to say the name.

Grace strokes her hair. "Rudolph.."

Henry points to the book. "See she can't do it"

Grace gives him a scolding look. "It's a hard name _Henry_"

Mia looks up at her siblings sat on the end of the bed with a nod agreeing. "Was hard"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I have no idea why you're reading that book anyway...he's not real"

Grace sighs. "Its tradition for Christmas Eve, you know our mothers always read it to us when we were younger.." The brunette then hears what Chloe has said and the shocked gasp from Mia who gets teary. "What did you just say?!"

Henry bites his lip but agrees with Chloe. "Come on Grace we all know he isn't why shouldn't she?"

Grace looks horrified and shuts the book. "Henry she's 5! She should believe!"

Chloe stands up. "So she can be disappointed when she finds out later?"

Grace looks fuming and gets off the bed marching over and pushing her brother and sister out the room. Turning back to Mia who now has tears rolling down, the brunette runs over giving her a hug. "Don't listen Mia..okay? They are silly. Shall we finish the story?" Grace smiles wiping the girl's face as she sniffles.

Mia shakes her head. "I wanna see mommies"

Grace nods lifting her up, then carries her out the room and back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the living room, Grace puts Mia down so she runs straight to her moms on the couch. Emma looks over as Regina helps the girl onto the couch. "Mia what are you still doing up munchkin? Father Christmas will be here soon"

Mia looks to her blonde mother sadly. "No he won't..not real"

Regina frowns sharing a look with her wife. "Mia of course he's real"

Grace bites her lip stepping further into the room. "Henry and Chloe told her he wasn't.."

Regina raises an eyebrow not happy with her other children. Emma pulls Mia back so she laying on her. "Mia don't listen to them..they are just tormenting you"

Mia looks between her mother's hopeful. "So he is real?"

Emma nods with a smile. "Yes which means you need to get to bed!"

Mia grins hugging both of them as the blonde and brunette rub her back. "Night mommies"

The little girl hops down and takes Grace's hand to go back to bed ready for Father Christmas.

Regina looks intrigued towards her wife. "Why have I got a feeling you are planning something?"

Emma wriggles her eyebrows grinning. "That is because I am. We are going to help Mia believe again"

The brunette nods then frowns. "We?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creeping into her young daughter's bedroom, Regina sneaks over to the bed quietly then leans across kissing the child's cheek causing the girl to stir. Mia screws her face up and looks over sleepily giving a yawn, seeing her brunette mother standing there in her robe. "Mommy?"

Regina runs a hand through Mia's hair with a smile and whispers. "There is something I think you should see but you have to keep quiet okay?"

Mia nods smiling back a little excited and takes hold of her mom's hand walking out the room, following her downstairs.

As they reach the bottom, Mia gestures for her mom to come down to her level. Regina crouches down concerned. The little girl covers her mouth with her hand against her mom's ear. "Where are we going mommy?"

Regina holds back a chuckle at how Mia is taking being quiet very serious and points to the living room whispering back. "In there.."

As the pair wonder into the living room, Mia freezes on the spot with her eyes lighting up at the person in front of her. Regina smiles down to her and clears her throat causing the person in red to turn round.

Mia's eyes widen and stays still also a little scared. Regina grips her hand to reassure her then walks over to the person. "I do hope you are leaving my daughter the presents she asked for. She has been very good this year"

'Santa' nods and gestures for Mia to come over. Mia lets go of her mom's hand and hesitantly walks over. The person in red wraps their arms around the little girl in a hug smiling through the beard. Regina quickly snaps a pic on her phone so Mia can show her siblings. Mia hugs back and whispers thank you before walking back to her mom. Heading back to the stairs at her mom's request, Mia turns giving a wave and heads back to bed.

Once the girl was fully tucked in and settled, Regina leaves the room returning to the living room. Approaching the figure she smirks and reaches for the hat pulling it off along with the beard disguise revealing a smiling Emma. The blonde removes her jacket and trousers having put them on over her pjs along with the stuffing as a belly. "She believed it"

Regina nods looking at Emma in awe and kisses her wife. Emma kisses back pulling the brunette close, encouraging the mayor to wrap her arms round her giving her lips a series of pecks.

"I think it's time for Mrs Claus to go to bed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia runs out of her room in the morning and charges into each siblings room, jumping on their bed to wake them then stands in the corridor. "HE'S BEEN!"

Emma and Regina appear in their bedroom doorway both chuckling as their children start to appear one by one sleepily. Henry and Chloe frown. "Mia..I don't think.."

Mia charges up to her brother and sister, hands on hips and looks up. "He has! Ask mommy!"

Henry raises an eyebrow as he and Chloe look towards Regina who nods. "He did I even took a photo"

Emma smiles. "Sounds to me like a great guy"

Regina gives her a look and a soft nudge before seeing their children's shocked faces apart from Mia who grins in triumph.  
><em><br>A/N: two chapters updated! On top of another two fics in one day! Wow :)  
>If you like my stories why not have a look at my two recent ones called 'Time To Let Go' and 'Believe In Yourself'<em>

_Thanks for all your reviews!_


	47. Chapter 47

Idea from my own Christmas! Haha hope everyone is enjoying themselves! :) P.S. You guys are awesome! 103 followers?! :)

**Make A Wish**

"Babe are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

Emma called out towards the kitchen from her spot on their couch in front of the TV. She had been watching a film with the kids.

"No it's okay trust me! I am not letting your hands anywhere near this dinner!"

The blonde rolls her eyes with a smile at her wife's response. "Hey!"

Turning to her children who all started giggling at their mothers' banter, she glares. Mia climbs up on the couch and hugs her mama's waist still giggling against her while the others calm, giving their mom a smile before looking back towards the TV.

"Emma!"

Emma sighs knowing exactly what Regina wants her to do having discussed earlier that if she calls for her blonde wife, it means it is time to sit the kids at the table. "Got it!"

The sheriff stands lifting Mia with her who goes all koala on her. "Okay guys dinner's ready"

At the mention of dinner, Grace, Henry and Chloe all race to the dining table and sit down in their allocated seats. Emma walks around the other side and sits Mia down in the middle of both her mother's chairs.

Walking through to the dining room, Regina smiles seeing her family all waiting and places each Christmas dinner down in front of each person. Taking a seat beside her youngest, the brunette glances over at her wife who grins as she pours everyone a drink.

Mia looks over at her brunette mother as she shoves a roastie in her mouth. "Mommy it yummy!"

Regina bites her lip at her daughter's full mouth but cant help smiling at the comment. The brunette rubs her back and kisses her grinning cheek. "Thanks baby"

As everyone starts eating, Grace looks to henry giving him a look. As he turns to continue eating, the teen kicks him under the table with a glare. "Ow..er..mom, Grace and I will do the washing up after, Chloe will dry and put away"

Chloe's eyes widen unaware of her sibling's plans. Regina nods with a smile. "Thank you for your help but I do have one question?"

Henry and Grace look curious waiting for their mother to ask her question. The mayor smirks looking towards Emma. "Exactly what will your mother be doing today, if I cooked and you have cleared?"

Chloe slowly loses her pout of having to help and sniggers to the fact her blonde mother has been landed in it. Emma gives an evil glare towards Regina then looks to her two eldest for their answer. Henry and Grace look at one another in thought. Henry whispers to Grace who chuckles looking back towards their brunette mother. "As there is nothing to be done today, how about mom has to complete a single task of your choice when you say? No matter what?"

The brunette bites her lip raising an eyebrow liking her children's plan, especially when it means watching her wife squirm under pressure. "That is absolutely fine by me..Emma?" Glancing over at the blonde again she smirks.

Emma sighs with a pout and nods. "Yeah yeah okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

After everyone had finished their dinner, Regina took the empty plates with the help of Grace and Henry to the kitchen, also to fetch the Christmas pudding. Watching her wife leave to the kitchen, Emma gets up and heads over to her jacket pocket, grabbing a box and returning to her seat, receiving two confused faces off of Chloe and Mia.

"Mama what's that?"

Mia looks up with bright curious eyes as her blonde mother places the box on top of Regina's placemat. Emma looks to Mia with a playful smile. "A present for your mommy..just wait and see okay?"

Mia nods with a smile and swings her legs waiting for their afters.

"Are we gonna play games after mom?"

Emma nods at Chloe. "If you want to and after you have dried up"

Chloe huffs with a pout which causes the blonde to chuckle. "Baby if I can't get away with the pout anymore you can't"

As the trio return from the kitchen holding the Christmas pudding and bowls, the trio sat at the table all smile, especially Emma when she spots her wife's face at the box. Sitting down, Regina picks it up with a frown. "What's this?"

The blonde shrugs as if it's normal. "Just a table present..I thought you know, you do all the cooking, you deserve an extra gift"

The brunette raises an eyebow as all their children watch. Regina opens the box to reveal a glass teardrop shaped pendant on a delicate silver chain. Inside the pendant is a small wish flower. Looking to her wife in awe, the mayor leans over kissing the blonde quick. "That is beautiful.."

Emma grins. "Its a wish pendant so you can make a wish when you need it"

Regina takes it out the box inspecting it then looks to their children. "I have everything I could wish for already but thank you I love it and I love you"

The blonde quickly stands and takes the necklace slipping it round her wife's neck. Once clasped together, Emma kisses her cheek and sits back next to her to serve everyone their Christmas pudding.

The table then erupts into conversation as they eat, laugh and spend Christmas as a family.

A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you liked and in case you're wondering, i actually did get a wish pendant as a table present :) amazing!


	48. Chapter 48

_Emma and Regina have a date which leads to more. Skip to next morning, Emma finds Regina missing and is sad when the brunette doesn't contact her, unaware that Regina is thinking the same._

**Crossed Wires  
><strong>  
>It had started with a date. A long awaited date, if you had asked the towns people and now, now Emma had found herself pressed up against the back of her front door in her apartment by a certain brunette after only just managing to get them inside, having been distracted by kissing. Pushing Regina back abruptly, the blonde takes her hand and guides the woman to her room, slamming the door shut behind them.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jolting awake through the violent beeping of her alarm, Emma pulls a face and leans over smacking the aggravating clock. As the previous nights events start to flood back into her mind, the blonde turns, propped up on her elbows to the opposite side of the bed seeing it empty. Sighing, she slumps back down onto her pillow closing her eyes. _'How stupid am I?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat at her desk in her office, Regina looks fed up with the reports and leans back in her chair looking to the door wishing Emma would just walk through. Had she done something wrong? The brunette couldn't understand, she thought that her and Emma had finally connected, moved past the incessant banter and quirky remarks but now she knows. It was all for nothing. The blonde simply didn't care for her as much as she stated. Regina sighs rubbing her temples. She _needs_ to know..just to make sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Filing away the last of her criminal reports, Emma stands slipping on her jacket before searching for her keys within her pocket. The blonde could not wait to get home after her long, boring, depressing day. All she could think of was why had Regina left without waking her? The blonde assumed that the woman she thought she knew, would of at least woke her to say how disgusted she was and how it would never happen again, even if it meant she was going to leave her alone.

Arriving home, the sheriff kicked her door open and tossed her jacket across a chair. Looking around the empty apartment for a moment, Emma heads off to her room to change into an oversized shirt before going and collapsing onto her couch to watch TV.

Feeling her eyes starting to droop, the blonde yawns and stands to turn everything off for bed. Reaching to switch the main light off, she hears a sharp knock on her door. Rolling her eyes thinking how typical it is that someone had to come now when she was going to bed, Emma walks over pulling the door open seeing an awkward looking Regina standing there worried. "Regina...how..unannounced.."

The brunette raises an eyebrow at Emma's attempt of a sentence and clears her throat. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if I were you.."

The blonde crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe. "Why shouldn't I be surprised? What are you doing here Regina?"

Regina sighs at her tone. "Getting some answers?"

Emma scoffs. "Answers? Regina I wasn't the one who disappeared this morning! I was the one waking to an empty bed!"

The brunette frowns. "I didn't..just disappear? I left a note on the pillow and when you didn't contact at all today, I thought I got the message but I don't like being left in the dark, I'd rather you just say to my face that you don't want to know and that last night was a mistake"

The blonde looks confused and sees the hurt look in Regina's eyes. "What no..wait, you left a note? I didn't get a note?"

Regina also looks confused. "Well I did Emma..I left it on the pillow.."

Emma looks at her a moment then turns on her heel walking to her room to look, prompting Regina to step inside the apartment and follow.

The blonde goes over to the made bed and pulls the covers back to look, seeing nothing. Looking back to Regina she shrugs. The mayor sighs and walks around the bed to the side she was slept on and picks the pillow up seeing a triangle shaped edge of paper sticking out in between the mattress and headboard. Smiling to herself, the brunette shakes her head at how ridiculous the whole thing is for the sake of a piece of paper. Taking it out, she hands the paper over to Emma.

The blonde bites her lip and looks at it.  
><em><br>'Sorry I had to leave, got an emergency call. Thank you for last night, all of it. Maybe we can talk it over at lunch?_

_Regina x'_

"Oh...yeah I didn't get that.."

Regina chuckles looking at her. "You think?"

Emma smiles chuckling herself. "I'm sorry..and I meant what I said. Last night was  
>Not a mistake to me and I hope you don't think that now that it's <em>happened<em>, that, that's it. I hope we can..get that second date"

The brunette smiles feeling slightly shy. "I would...like that"

The blonde grins and steps closer to Regina, wrapping her arms round her waist. "You know that doesn't mean you _can't _stay again.."

Regina smirks rubbing her hands up and down Emma's forearms. "Oh really?"

Emma nods pecking her nose then lips encouraging the brunette to kiss her properly. letting go of the blonde's arms, Regina wraps her own arms round the blonde's neck.


	49. Chapter 49

_Regina has made a few resolutions for the New Year which some of the residents notice. Also one of the resolutions involve a blonde Sheriff..._

Happy New Year Guys!

P.S. Slowly starting to run out of ideas so any are welcomed :)

**New Year Resolutions**

It was a new year in Storybrooke and as the people in the small town looked forward to what would lie ahead, for one person it symbolised as a new beginning.

Looking into her floor length mirror with a frown, Regina sighed pushing her dark hair back. Shaking her head, there was one current thought going through her mind. _'What am I doing?'_

Rolling her eyes, the brunette looked to the time that had now read ten, she knew full well that her PA has probably left her a million messages to her whereabouts. Grabbing her navy suit jacket with three length sleeves, she slips it on and heads to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the main street with her mother for a late breakfast, Emma snaps out of her thoughts as the short haired woman gives her a nudge. The blonde looks with a mini glare. "What?"

Snow gives her a scolding for the glare and gestures with her head for her daughter to look over. Emma does so looking confused. "Why is Regina not at work?"

Snow also looks again and shrugs. "I was thinking more along the lines of her outfit..." She gestures with her hand to the brunette across the street. "Emma she's in _jeans_"

Emma bites her lip realizing that yes in fact the mayor is wearing jeans with her heels, white top and her usual navy jacket. "..maybe she...I don't know" the blonde looks stumped. "But she is heading to the town hall so..I'm guessing she _is_ going to work?"

Snow gives Emma a raised brow hinting. "Well don't you think as Sheriff you should check that our Mayor is okay?"

The blonde sighs knowing exactly what her mother is getting at. "Okay one, you're not very subtle with the whole pushing me towards her and two, I'm hungry!"

Snow rubs her head in disbelief that Emma has yet to admit her feelings and follows her daughter into Granny's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing a coffee and bear claw in front of Emma, Ruby smiles leaning against the counter. "You're eating late today aren't you?"

Emma looks interrogated. "That's because I had a late breakfast with mom remember..it's not a crime is it?"

The waitress shrugs. "You tell me Sheriff..but I think it could be to do with the fact that a certain mayor is also having a late lunch and you want to see her?"

Emma frowns taking a bite of the claw. "No?"

Ruby bites her lip. "Really? Because she's just walked in" before Emma can say no more, her tall friend makes an escape to the kitchen.

Emma looks curious and turns on her stool as Regina approaches her looking deadly serious. _'I'm dead..I am so dead and I have no idea what I've done'_ "Regina..hi"

The mayor stops at the counter, placing her hands on the surface for leverage. "Miss Swan.." Regina sighs at her use of formality looking at the blonde. "_Emma_..would you like to have dinner some time?"

Emma looks completely shocked. "_What?_..."

The brunette bites her lip slightly hurt by the response, taking in Emma's expression. "Never mind...good day Miss Swan"

Emma watches her leave noticing how the brunette looks down and mentally curses herself. _'Really? She asks you out..something which you have been dreaming about and you say that!'_

The blonde stands quickly leaving the rest of her lunch and heads out the diner. Looking around, she sees no sign of the brunette's car and sighs. "damn it!" Emma shakes her head and walks towards the town hall quickly. Entering the corridor, the sheriff knocks on the office door and steps in seeing no sign of the mayor.

Spotting a piece of paper on the floor, Emma picks it up and looks despite knowing Regina would probably kill her. The blonde's eyes widen as she reads it.

_'New Year Resolutions'_

_1. Try to be nicer  
>2. Stop being such a workaholic<br>3. To not get so hot tempered  
>4. Relax more<br>5. Ask Emma out_

Emma closes her mouth that hung wide open at the shock and heads back out knowing that if Regina was not at work or the diner she would be at home as that is as far as her social life goes.

Running up the mansion steps, the blonde grabs the door handle and pushes it open, walking straight into the hallway. "Regina?!"

Seeing the mayor appear at the top of the stairs with a raised eyebrow, Emma looks up at her. "Miss Swan I suggest that next time, you knock, you cannot just invite yourself into people's homes" Regina glares, crossing her arms.

The blonde clears her throat. "That's not very nice.."

The brunette looks confused. "Excuse me?"

Emma sighs. "I thought you was gona try to be nicer?" The blonde holds the paper up causing Regina's eyes to widen.

"What...where did you.. get that?" The brunette hugs her arms suddenly feeling all her nerves and embarrassment flood back.

Emma starts walking up the stairs seeing her reaction. "You must of dropped it..it was in your office"

Regina silently gulps keeping her defences up. "So you read it?"

The blonde picks up on the accusing tone. "Well yes but..that's beside the point here!"

The mayor grips her own arms tightly through lack of control. "And what is the point?"

Emma stands in front of her on the landing. "That you asked me something earlier that I didn't answer?"

Regina sighs. "Like I said before never mind..just forget it"

The blonde shakes her head. "No..I responded badly and I'm sorry, I was shocked and it did cross my mind that it was some joke"

"I do _not_ joke"

Emma holds her hands up defensively and shakes the paper. "I know and seeing this made me realize that you meant it..and that it's not just a spur of the moment thing..or at least I hope not.."

Regina drops her arms. "Emma..I.." The brunette frowns hearing her properly. "What do you mean, you hope not?"

The blonde looks at her knowing that now is the time to be honest. "I hope it's not.. because I like you and I would like to go to dinner with you and I do not want to start something on a whim because I have liked you for a long time"

The mayor bites her lip letting slip a small smile and looks down embarrassed. "You have?..well that is..the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard because I have wanted to ask you for a long time"

Emma chuckles and reaches out, placing the paper into Regina's hand. "As for the rest of the resolutions..stop"

Regina frowns. "Why?"

The blonde smiles. "Because you do not need to change who you are. I don't think you see what we all see _now_. You _are_ nice and your little rants are just because you stand your ground and if people don't like it, they don't deserve to know you...as for the work thing..so what if you like to be in work on time and stay until the late hours? It's because you are dedicated and you _care_ for this town..as for the outfit, I have no complaints but, I know how much you like to be presentable so wear what  
><em>you <em>want to wear, don't wear to try and fit in, you're just unique" Emma smiles seeing Regina's face light up, looking back at her. "And as for the whole asking me..well now you have your answer so-"

The brunette cuts her off pressing her lips against the blonde and instinctively wraps her arms round Emma's neck, screwing up the piece of paper in the process. Emma kisses back grinning into it, holding onto the brunette's hips. Regina pulls back after a need for air but does not let go just wanting to look at the blonde. "So Miss Swan..when would you like to go out?"

Emma bites her lip playfully. "Now?"

Regina laughs with a nod. "Okay then"

The brunette allows the blonde to guide her downstairs by her hand as they both head outside with Regina linking their fingers and gaining a smile from Emma who kisses her cheek.


	50. Chapter 50

Prompt by** luveverythingtv**.  
><em><br>Emma has gone away to serve in the military leaving her wife to sit home and worry for the four years she is contracted to. One day however, Regina receives a sudden surprise..._

Wrote from both women's point of views. Also with a small back story to Emma.

Hope you like! :)  
><strong><br>Come Home**

Regina was always worried ever since her wife had told her she wanted to join the military, but when the blonde had received the letter, then the phone call, two emotions crossed the brunette's mind. Pride. _Fear_.

She had always encouraged Emma to follow her dreams when they first met but now she wished she hadn't. She was scared and most regretfully alone.  
>Whenever the blonde had called, Regina tried her upmost hardest to keep herself together, to not show her wife any signs of her lack in coping because she knew deep down, this is what Emma wanted to do.<p>

When the day had come for Emma to leave for the military or more specific the army, Regina drove them to the airport and could even feel her wife's nerves kick in at the grip the blonde had on her hand the entire drive there. She really did not want to blonde to let go. Ever.  
>Saying goodbye was the hardest. While Regina had clung on tight, hugging Emma, the blonde simply whispered reassuringly that she <em>would<em> be back. The brunette nodded at this then cupped her wife's face planting a kiss on her lips.

Once Emma had left through the gate, Regina stood still for a while watching the empty space in front of her with the last of her wife's words echoing through her head. _'I love you and will be back soon'_

As the months then years went past, Regina silently prayed every time she heard from Emma because that meant she was okay. She had grown accustomed to sleeping on Emma's side of the bed and eventually trading her usual silk pyjamas for one of the blonde's tank tops. It may come across as crazy but Regina had feared if she did not keep something of Emma's close, she would forget her smell or the fear of the possibility of her wife not returning would take over. The brunette knew in time that she probably _was _going crazy but she didn't care. She wouldn't care until Emma was home safely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Emma however, it was the thought of going home that kept her going and she remembered vividly that a week before she had left, the pair sat down on their couch for a talk on what was to happen. The blonde promised her wife that as soon as she was home, she would give Regina the family she had always wanted. That was another aspect that kept her going, for them to have a son or daughter of their own. She had even taken a risk in asking Regina on one of her most recent phone calls of what names she liked because she knew that despite how much the brunette had tried to hide it and be strong, Emma knew her wife was petrified for her and the slight cracks in her voice proved this, so the only way to distract her was to act normal. As normal as it can be.

Like many, the blonde had taken a photo with her that she kept in her uniform pocket to keep close to her heart. However unlike many who had their wedding photo or a photo of them together, Emma had one of just Regina. A photo the blonde had taken herself when the brunette was caught unaware and even till this day, the blonde never knew if her wife knew of the photo. To Emma it was the most beautiful photo she had ever seen, her wife appeared to be laughing with a twinkle in her eye. A happy twinkle. Emma loved it. She loved it even more so because she knew why her wife was laughing so much and it all boiled down to an embarrassing story that Emma's childhood friend was telling her wife about an incident in college.

Emma was eighteen, fresh out of high school and recently started her first college semester. Her friend (the one telling the story) informed the blonde of a party happening at the weekend. A party known as the ABC party.

Unfortunately for Emma, she said she would go because she wanted to try and fit in but she didn't quite know what ABC meant...

Showing up to a party with an alphabet version of the periodic table all over a jumper was embarrassing to say the least. Emma's friend tried to shield the blonde's embarrassment by telling her to take the jumper off but Emma quietly informed her that it was the _only_ thing she was wearing and left abruptly.__

This story was one Regina never let Emma forget and after all that time, Emma knew now it was definitely worth all the embarrassment in the world to see the huge smile plastered across her wife's face.

She could not wait to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening and Regina was sat within her study going through some papers. This had become a regular habit as she never knew what else to do. She couldn't watch TV because it wouldn't be the same without Emma to snuggle up too so she would more of less move from her daily work in her office and straight to her own personal study once she had reached home.

Today however she had a problem, more of a problem than not seeing your wife for nearly four years. The brunette had spoken to Emma this morning and while her wife's usual talk was always full of love or distraction, this morning it was different. The blonde had sounded nervous, worried and _that_ was never a good sign. Throughout the day, Regina thought to herself how Emma was always the positive one but with that one call it had all changed. The blonde couldn't think of anything to talk about, she had struggled to even get words out. The first thing the brunette thought was that Emma must be hurt and it scared her. The other concern was the length of the call, it was a lot shorter and Emma had cut Regina short in their conversation before hanging up. This was why the brunette buried herself more into her work that day.

Feeling a headache take over from the worry and lack of sleep, Regina drops her glasses down on her desk and rubs her temples with a sigh. Debating whether to have a drink or go to bed, she rises from her chair and grabs a small tumbler off the side cabinet along with her bottle of apple cider. Pouring a glass, the brunette is just about to drink when she hears a loud bang followed by a thud on floor then a jingle of what sounded like keys being dropped into a bowl. Regina gulps and slowly sets her drink back down to leave the room and investigate.

Walking out of the study, the brunette looks around surveying the area until she is met with a set of tired green eyes staring at her. Regina's eyes widen in shock and an onset of deep breaths are needed as her lip starts to tremble.

Her wife had returned home.

Emma looks at her with an uncertain smile not really being able to read her wife's reaction. Was she happy? Sad? Angry even?. All the questions suddenly disappeared as she watched the brunette run over and launch herself into the blonde's arms, hugging her for dear life. Emma smiles properly and hugs back, gripping onto the brunette's back while planting a series of kisses into her hair. Regina chokes back a sob letting a tear go while burying a hand into the blonde's locks. "You're...home.."

Emma nods against her then pulls back to look at her wife properly, still as beautiful as ever, if not more. "It's where I belong"

Regina leans up touching the blonde's face while inspecting her all over for any injuries. Emma gives a small chuckle understanding and takes hold of both the brunette's hands. "I'm fine, nothing broken..I won't lie that I got a few bumps and bruises along the way but I am fine. More than fine because I'm back, I promised you didn't I?"

The brunette nods teary and smiles, probably the first smile she has given in years. "I was just..this morning you sounded..you didn't talk, you didn't seem like _my_ Emma"

The blonde takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry..I was nervous because I knew I was coming back but I wanted to surprise you and that is why I had to stop the call quickly to get on the plane" Emma reaches over tucking a strand of brown hair behind her wife's ear. "I didn't mean to worry you..I just I got worried that this would be awkward or you would..be mad"

Regina frowns and shakes her head profusely. "No Emma I could never be mad. I am so proud of you and I love you, nothing will ever change that"

The blonde gives a sigh of relief and entwines their fingers. "I love you so much and I have missed you like crazy"

The brunette smiles again squeezing her hands. "I missed you too"

Emma bites her lip. "You know what else I've missed?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow curiously. The blonde smiles feeling a wave of tiredness. "Our bed.."

Regina chuckles and pulls on the blonde's hands to go upstairs to their room. Upon entering, the brunette hugs her again causing Emma to chuckle and rub her back once more. Regina looks up as her wife gives her a soft kiss smiling. The brunette then leans up kissing the blonde's forehead and nose. "Wait here I'll run you a bath to relax okay? We can talk and sort everything else out tomorrow"

Emma nods and sits on the end of the bed watching her wife disappear into their bathroom with a yawn.

After running the bath, Regina returns to the room holding some fresh towels. "It's all rea-" pausing in the doorway, she smiles to herself seeing Emma fast asleep curled up on Regina's side and hugging the pillow. The brunette places the towels down and walks around the bed to Emma's side then climbs on pressing herself, snuggling into the blonde's back while wrapping an arm round her waist. Emma sleepily takes hold of the hand hugging her waist.

Yes this was where she belonged. 


	51. Chapter 51

_A short random on the Swan-Mills family (children included) getting a pet to complete their family :)_

**Room for One More**

As if having four children wasn't enough, Emma and Regina finally cracked under the pressure of their offspring's to get a pet. Emma was first to agree but that was partly because she secretly did really want a pet. She never had one, definitely not growing up given her childhood or lack of. As for Regina, she had her horses to tend to while growing up and when her wife pointed this out, the brunette realized that maybe having a pet wouldn't be such a bad thing. Her horses when she were younger were an escape for her and she loved looking after them when there were something troubling her.

Now all they needed to decide on was exactly what pet they would get. The majority vote landed on a dog, except for poor Mia who wanted a cat. The girl however agreed with her siblings when told she could then name it instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the animal shelter, all four children darted straight over to the separate cages and kennels to see what animals were there. Regina glances over to Emma who has hold of her hand reassuringly. "Please don't make me regret this"

The blonde sniggers. "If we can manage four children we've got it covered"

The brunette can't help but smile at her wife's confidence. "We shall see"

"Oooo doggy!"

Both women look over towards their youngest who is crouched down in front of a kennel face to face with a pup through a meshed wall. Mia grins at her mothers and points. "This one is ours!"

Regina raises an eyebrow while Emma smiles at Mia. The rest of the Swan-Mills children all wonder over to their sister and look at the puppy. Grace smiles and crouches next to Mia giving her a small hug while looking at the puppy. "I think she is right mother" the younger brunette looks over to Regina. Chloe also nods standing behind her sisters, hovering over their heads to get a better look.

Henry simply rolls his eyes and walks over to his mothers. "Like I'm going to win...I am surrounded by a group of women"

At this statement even Regina cannot help but laugh and wraps an arm round her son stroking his shoulder. "It's a hard life Henry..."

Emma chuckles then heads over to inform someone to open the kennel. Walking over to her daughters, the blonde thanks the helper and lifts the pup up automatically getting a head buried into her shoulder, causing the blonde to be smitten. "Okay Regina we have to get this one"

The brunette shakes her head at her wife's behaviour and walks over stroking the pups head who in turn licks her hand. Grace stands once again and lifts Mia up to reach the pups level again, allowing the girl to stroke the puppy. Immediately the youngest Swan-Mills giggles as the puppy starts to sniff her excitedly.

Regina bites her lip watching and sighs. "Okay..I guess this is the one"

Emma smiles at her wife then looks to Mia who is now practically suffocating the puppy into a hug. "So munchkin..we need a name?"

The girl bites on her bottom lip thinking, taping her forefinger on her mouth. "ermm...Pancake!"

Regina and Henry share a look before the only son looks back to his youngest sister. "Why Pancake Mia?"

Mia shrugs. "I love pancakes and I love our doggy"

Henry nods accepting the answer as his brunette mother strokes the girl's hair in awe. "Well we better get Pancake home then haven't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough, Pancake the pup settled into a life with the Swan-Mills family and was loved dearly by every member. Even Regina took an extra liking to the little four legged creature which Emma spotted straight away, especially when the brunette would encourage the pup to sleep at the bottom of their bed.


	52. Chapter 52

_Emma and their three children take Regina to a surprise day out to the Stables for two reasons. One because Emma knows that the brunette avoids the place due to her bad memory even though she loves horses and two to make new memories.  
><em>  
><strong>New Memories<strong>

Regina walks downstairs in the morning and sees her family standing at the bottom step all smiling up at her. The brunette raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, looking directly at her wife who is standing in the middle of the trio. "What's happened? Or should it be what have _you_ done?"

Emma pouts offended. "We have done nothing except planned a nice surprise for you so go get changed and put something...comfy on, _not _formal"

Regina squints her eyes trying to figure out what is going on. "Okay..."

Grace walks up to her brunette mother with a smile. "I'll help you"

Chloe grins and follows Henry to go pack the car. Emma smirks at her wife then follows the pair leaving the two brunette's to disappear upstairs to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning back downstairs with her ten year old in tow, dressed in a plain t-shirt and cotton trousers, Regina looks through the rooms then spots the front door wide open. Heading outside, the brunette sees the rest of the family already sat and waiting inside their car. Sliding in beside her wife in the passenger seat, she looks to Emma. "Where are we going?"

Chloe jumps up from the back. "A surprise mommy!"

Henry smiles along with his younger sister as Grace slips in the seat behind her mother and leans over blindfolding her.

"Hey!"

Emma sniggers and pats her wife's knee. "Sorry baby you'll see"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving to their destination, Emma pulls up with a smile at the children. "We're here"

Grace goes to take her mother's blindfold off but stops when hearing the brunette speak.

"We are at the stables aren't we?"

Emma looks worried and nods for Grace to continue to take the blindfold off. Regina rubs her eyes at the light then looks over at the blonde who still looks concerned. "Regina..how did you.."

The brunette takes a breath. "The smell..the mixture of grass and hay..it's hard to forget when you have once lived being in one on a daily basis"

Emma nods seeing the sad look on her wife's face. "Come on..I need to talk to you"

Both women along with the children get out of the car, leaving it behind as they walk on towards the field. Grace and Henry carry the hamper between them while Chloe tots along with a rolled blanket tucked under her arm.

The blonde reaches for her wife's hand and pulls the woman closer as they walk slowly, still with an eye on their children up ahead. "I know that since we have been together at least, that you haven't..been here and I understand why but what I also know is that you loved horses..and you still do. I've seen you on the odd occasion have a little snoop at the book after I have read our children a bedtime story, at the pages of the younger you" Emma squeezes Regina's hand as the brunette looks at her. "What your mother did..I know it hurt a lot and they are painful memories but..you cannot let that hold you back. You had a lot of good memories there too with Daniel. You should concentrate on them times and start to think about making new ones"

Regina leans over having watched her wife and rests her forehead against the blonde's momentarily before pecking her lips. "Thank you. What made you think of doing this?"

Emma smiles and gestures ahead at the three now laying the blanket down with the hamper. "They did..because they all have read your story a million times and they said they wanted to ride one like you"

Regina chuckles. "I suppose they can..but _not_ on their own"

The blonde grins. "Of course not"

The pair then walk over to their children who all immediately run to the stables at their mom's request. After much petting and the occasional kiss from Chloe, Regina leads a horse out of their home and saddles it. Emma grabs the trio with her arms protectively in front of them as her wife climbs onto the horse with ease and a smile. The blonde looks up adoringly at how happy her wife looks while also thinking how beautiful she is.

"Me! Me!"

Chloe wriggles from her mom's arm grip and walks over reaching for her mother's extended hand who then pulls her youngest daughter up in front of her while holding the reins.

Grace bites her lip then looks over at Regina. "Mother why doesn't Henry go on the other one with mom..I can just sit outside on the blanket and read"

The mayor nods agreeing noticing that Grace does not want to actually mount a horse. "Yes okay we will be riding around you anyway so just stay put" looking to her wife, Regina smiles. "You can take Roberto..the white one"

Emma cringes. "Erm..no..I cant" looking to Henry she looks bad. "Sorry kid you're just gona have to wait your turn.."

The brunette raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Scared Swan?"

Grace and Henry bite their lip to stop a laugh at their mother's remark. Emma looks at them rolling her eyes then turns her attention back to her wife. "No I'm not..I just..cant. We will see you outside" the blonde grabs the pair standing with her and goes back to the blanket sitting down. Regina frowns at her wife's behaviour then pulls on the rein to make the horse move gaining a clap from Chloe who holds on tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the children had their turns, Regina took the horse back inside the stable. Heading back to her family, she sits beside her wife who is laying down across the blanket while the children play nearby. The brunette lays her legs out and guide's Emma's head to her lap, starting to play with the woman's locks. "So...what exactly was going on back there? You said you wasn't scared but seemed pretty adamant on not going on a horse.."

Emma glances up at Regina with a small smile while placing one of her own hands onto her tummy. "Regina I'm pregnant"

The brunette's eyes widen with a smile and leans down kissing her wife on the lips, snaking a hand of her own on top of Emma's on the blonde's tummy. "Emma..your.." Seeing the blonde nod with a grin, Regina smiles again. "Guess we are getting our four after all. I love you"

The blonde links their hands that are rested on her tummy and looks to the other children who are laughing while playing in the distance. "That was why I said no to the horse..I've been a little queasy.."

Regina runs her hand through Emma's hair again and follows her wife's gaze. "They are going to be so happy.."

The blonde nods a little. "Well we know Grace and Henry will be as we have Chloe but I am not sure how she is going to take it..not being the baby"

The mayor bites her lip. "We will just have to give her some extra fussing..it will work out. We will deal with it how we always do. As a family"

Emma smiles again as Regina leans down kissing her forehead. 

_A/N: yes that is Mia in Emma's tummy :) _


	53. Chapter 53

_Emma holds a girl's night at her apartment unaware that everyone including her mother know she and Regina are sneaking around. The girls then decide to play a game of their own by seeing how soon they can make one of them crack on the truth._

_Enjoy! :)_

**The Truth Will Out**

Emma opens the door to an excited looking Ruby walking in holding among her and Belle what only could be assumed as a month's worth of alcohol. Belle gives the blonde a smile before following the tall brunette to the kitchen. Emma looks over at Snow with a worried look. "Was Ruby seriously like this when you were first friends with her?"

The short haired woman shakes her head at her daughter with a chuckle. "Red..no. Ruby however..."

The blonde sniggers at her mother's comment and goes to shut the door.

"Wait!"

Emma pauses holding the door as she and Snow look through the doorway curiously to see Regina stepping through with her own drink and a bag from Granny's which she automatically passes over to the blonde. "Bear claws because I know you and you always need one with a drink nowadays"

Emma opens her mouth slightly offended then looks to Snow who just nods agreeing with her former enemy. The blonde scoffs now being able to shut the door and heads to the kitchen, commenting on the way. "You know I think I preferred it when you two were fighting"

Regina raises an eyebrow and shrugs, walking over and sitting on the couch starting up a conversation with Snow.

Within five minutes, Emma reappears with the other two in tow holding a variety of snacks and passing everyone a drink. Regina looks to the blonde accepting hers and eyeing its contents. "Hmm apple cider..it would appear you're learning"

The sheriff gives a smile as the mayor offers a smirk sitting back in her chair.

Emma goes to sit, having to share the couch with Regina as Ruby plants herself next to Snow and Belle takes the other arm chair. The wolf looks between her friends with a grin. "Are you all ready to be scared?"

Snow and Belle share an understanding 'did she really just say that' smile while Emma covers her mouth to prevent a laugh as Regina sniggers. "Go on then dear...make us have nightmares"

The blonde bites her lip at the brunette's sarcasm. Ruby rolls her eyes and starts the horror film.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the film had finished and many stolen glances were given between Emma and Regina, the blonde stands to offer everyone a top up of drink. Everyone nods accepting the offer and Ruby grabs the glasses to help.

While the trio of brunettes are left to talk, a sudden scream followed by a fit of laughter echoes through causing all three to inspect. Upon entering the kitchen, they find Ruby glaring at an uncontrollable Emma who is holding her stomach from laughing.

Snow frowns looking between the pair as Emma leans over to Regina's shoulder for leverage. "What is going on? Who screamed?"

The blonde tries to calm herself and points at Ruby. "She saw..a...a spider! I am so sorry Ruby but..you're a...wolf and you are scared of spiders!" Emma bites her lip hard sniggering. Regina having watched Emma starts laughing at the story covering her mouth. Snow chuckles also as Belle looks to her friend apologetically and pats her shoulder in comfort.

Emma finally manages to calm and catch her breath noticing the fearful look in Ruby's eyes as the brunette looks around the kitchen frantically. "Ruby it's okay go set up the next film I've got the drinks covered"

Regina looks to the blonde and clears her throat. "I can give you a hand.."

The rest of the group leave with Belle reassuring Ruby that the spider is gone. Looking towards the door, Regina smirks again putting down her glass and walks up to the blonde. Emma smiles playfully and grabs the brunette's waist, pulling her closer for a kiss.

The mayor kisses back smiling then pulls away still with their faces inches apart and her arms rested on the sheriff's forearms. "Finally..."

Emma chuckles quietly and kisses the tip of her nose. "Make sure you are last to leave tonight...then you can leave in the morning"

Regina nods against her head giving one last kiss before pulling away completely to finish the drinks order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do they really think they are fooling anyone?"

Snow frowns at Ruby's announcement. "Who? What?"

The tall brunette gestures towards the kitchen. "Emma and Regina.."

The short haired woman nods realizing. "Oh that.. Yes I have to admit I was always dubious of them even being friends at the start but..I've seen the way they look at each other..it's obvious"

Ruby looks surprised. "Snow! She is your daughter why have you not questioned her?"

Snow sighs. "because she is a grown woman and if I did that it probably wouldn't end well, I mean there must be a reason behind not telling anyone right?"

Belle nods. "Snow's right there is no good getting involved.. It will come out eventually"

Ruby looks curious between the pair. "What if we..sped the process along?"

Snow looks worried knowing what her friend is capable of. "And what exactly would that be?"

The waitress grins. "Encourage one of them to crack. I will openly flirt with Emma and ask her out..take it from there but don't worry Snow I will not do anything"

Snow pulls a face not liking the idea and goes to protest but is prevented by the pair in question returning from the kitchen with the drinks. Ruby quickly jumps to the other couch so Emma can sit with her instead of Regina.

The blonde and brunette share a confused look but take their seats with Regina now joining Snow. Ruby grins at the blonde and puts her arm round the back of the couch placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Snow rolls her eyes and sits back with a sigh. Noticing the slight awkwardness, Belle quickly puts the next film on and also sits back. Regina glances over at the wolf curious as to why she is getting close to Emma while feeling a tint of jealousy.

Finishing the second film, a few yawns were let out as it was now gone twelve. Belle volunteers to pack up the films while Snow takes everyone's glasses along with any snacks left on the table. Ruby looks over to Emma smiling then moves her hand from the blonde's shoulder to one of her loose curls, twirling with her finger. "You know Em I've only just noticed how amazing your hair is..."

The blonde raises an eyebrow feeling stuck, confused at what her friend is doing. "Erm..well..thanks?"

The wolf smirks. "You're welcome but it's true..I mean how your hair just hangs against your arms..which I might add are quite muscular.."

Emma gulps looking over to Regina who is giving the tall brunette daggers. "Ru..Ruby are you feeling okay?"

Ruby nods with a smile at the blonde's question. "Never better. Actually I was thinking..I have been given the night off from Granny's next Friday so what do you say to me and you having a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole?..then maybe after we could...hang out?"

The blonde bites her lip. "Sure..I mean why don't we all go? It'll be fun, Regina?"

Emma looks to the mayor for help but Ruby grabs her on the knee. "No..just us.."

The sheriff looks worried as the wolf smirks again, giving the blonde's knee a squeeze. After walking back inside and witnessing the last few interactions, Belle grabs their jackets. "Ruby lets go, Snow said she would give us a lift"

The waitress nods giving Emma a wink as she walks over to Belle and leaves. Snow looks to her daughter and gives a silent wave as the blonde sits too stunned to move then leaves.

"What the hell was that?"

Regina moves herself over to her original spot next to Emma, taking in the blonde's shocked expression and reaches for her hand. "I have no idea..but_ I_ am the only one allowed to touch your hair"

The sheriff looks over giving a chuckle, noticing the jealous tone in the brunette's voice. "Of course you are"

The mayor glares playfully at Emma for laughing at her. "I have never seen Miss Lucas so demanding"

The blonde nods resting her head against Regina's shoulder. "You and me both, normally she plays hard to get..I don't know"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Unless..they know"

Emma glances up at her. "Really? You think they know?"

The brunette shrugs putting her arm around Emma to play with her hair. "Well we haven't exactly been _that_ subtle dear.."

The blonde bites her lip realizing. "Oh yeah I guess we haven't...so.."

Regina looks down at her with a smile. "I think It's time to be honest and tell the truth because... I love you"

Emma lets out a sigh of relief thinking that it may of been it for them then looks up picking up on what she actually said. "Regina?.."

The brunette just smiles and presses a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. Emma smiles back at her. "I love you too"

Regina leans over again, this time giving Emma a series of meaningful pecks before the pair talk into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing Emma enter the diner, Ruby gives Belle and Snow a look, darting over to the blonde's spot at the counter. "Hey cutie..what can I get you?"

Having walked in behind the blonde as the pair were going to breakfast together, Regina walks around Emma and in front of her at the counter. "Nothing you can offer Miss Lucas so for future reference I would advise you to leave my girlfriend and her hair alone"

Ruby bites her lip to prevent a smile because the mayor is deadly serious then nods walking towards the kitchen, high fiving Belle on the way. Emma and Regina look down the counter to Belle and Snow sitting on the end. The blonde looks a little surprised. "Mom really? U was in on it?"

Snow looks caught. "What? No..of course not..wait you two knew?"

Regina nods. "We may not of been subtle Snow but neither was Miss Lucas.."

The short haired woman agrees. "True..however I was not part of it..just watched. Anyway it worked didn't it..I mean I take it you and my daughter are being open with your hidden relationship"

The mayor smiles at Emma. "Yes we are"

Emma grins wrapping an arm behind the brunette's back. Snow smiles herself seeing how happy the pair are as Ruby brings the gang a round of hot chocolates. 


	54. Chapter 54

A short one as I am running out of ideas guys so bare with me! Keep trying to re watch eps to help :)

_Emma and Regina are still in the honeymoon faze of their new marriage and are still finding out new things about each other. What happens when Emma finds Regina enjoying something she usually wouldn't?_

Just fluff and banter basically!

**Secret Desires**

Regina had returned home from work early, lunchtime to be precise, with the intention of working from home. Entering her kitchen, she headed straight over to the cupboard by the back door grabbing a stool on the way. Reaching the top, the brunette pulls out a saucepan box and sets it down, taking out its contents. Returning the box and pushing some tins in front of it she closes the cupboard and makes her lunch. Propping herself up onto the kitchen surface, Regina smiles to herself as she devours some of her lunch quickly, enjoying its taste.

Hearing the bang of the front door, the brunette's eyes widen and she hops down off the surface, shoving what is in her hands behind her back as her blonde wife enters the kitchen.

"There you are!"

Regina chuckles nervously. "Yes..I am here...where I live?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Funny..I went to your office to see if you wanted lunch and Alice told me you left earlier"

The brunette nods with a smile. "I decided to work from home.."

The blonde smirks. "So..you're not going anywhere..anytime soon?" Emma walks over to her wife and leans over for a kiss but Regina moves her head away causing the blonde to frown. "What?"

The mayor shakes her head. "Nothing I'm just..busy"

The blonde crosses her arms not impressed. "Too busy to kiss your wife? Are we seriously losing the spark already?"

The brunette bites her lip. "No of course not dear, you know I love you"

Emma pouts. "Yeah totally feeling the love...what is that smell?"

Regina's eyes widen as she tightens her grip on the object behind her, accidently making it pop like a bottle losing its air. "What.. smell?..

The blonde squints at her. "What are you hiding madam mayor?"

The mayor visibly gulps as Emma leans forward and grabs from behind her back before inspecting. "You're eating a pot noodle?!"

Regina looks worried and grows red. "I..I was hungry..it was quick..I...okay I like them!"

Emma starts laughing, she puts the pot down and pulls her wife into a hug. "Oh baby...and you tell me bear claws are bad"

The brunette pouts against her. "I only have one...every now and then..when I'm alone"

The blonde sniggers and pulls back to stroke a strand of her wife's hair behind her ear. "Next thing you'll be telling me you have a secret stash..."

Regina looks guilty. "...try the saucepan box, top of the cupboard"

Emma chuckles. "You hid that well! I actually thought you just liked to keep your pans in their boxes so they stayed clean"

The brunette smiles shyly prompting her wife to kiss her and actually is able to.

The sheriff smiles into it then pecks her nose. "Well I will go back to work and let you enjoy your pot noodle"

Regina gives a small laugh and kisses the blonde's cheek. "Thank you"

Emma heads back to the door and stops in the doorway, glancing over. "Oh Regina?..."

The mayor looks over having taken her pot back. The blonde grins. "You know..I do actually enjoy a salad every now and then..."

The brunette's eyes widen in shock as the sheriff grins leaving her wife to enjoy her lunch.  
><em><br>A/N: idea because I was actually just eating a pot noodle! random I know!_

_P.S. who is going to be my 100th reviewer? ;)_


	55. Chapter 55

Prompt by **luveverythingtv**

_Haley, Emma's old foster sibling of 6 months contacts the blonde in the hope of being reunited. Unfortunately for Emma, this brings back memories of her past which she shares with Regina despite being in a new relationship. Will the former siblings be able to reconcile?_

_**Warning:**__ angst on Emma's background. Nothing major just slight violence.  
><em>

**When I Grew Up**

It had been a quiet few weeks in Storybrooke and Emma found herself doing the usual thing in the sheriff's office when she gets bored. Paper toss. Screwing up a piece of paper in between her hands and creating a ball, the blonde threw it across the room to the now half paper filled tin can. Hearing the phone start to ring, Emma sighs, leaning back into her chair and grabbing the phone. "Hello Sheriff Swan speaking?"

"Emma?..is that you?"

The blonde frowns, sitting forward to rest her elbows on the desk. She knew that voice. "Erm..yes? Whose this?"

There was a short pause in which the blonde thought the person may of hung up until she heard that voice again.

"It's...Haley..Clarkson..well you knew me as Johnson"

Emma's eyes widen at the revelation of the caller. "Haley..yeah of course...hi"

"I have been looking for you for a while now..I..never heard from you..after.."

The blonde nods to herself trying to find the words. "Yeah..I know..but you know..what those places were like..hard to keep track of yourself half the time.."

"That is true..I heard you are living in a little town now...Storybrooke?..maybe I could come and say hi?...in person and we can talk, catch up?"

Emma looks a little panicked then spots Regina standing in the door way looking rather concerned. The blonde turns back to the phone quickly. "Listen I don't think now..is the right time..I'm really busy and.."

"It's okay Emma, I get it..if you change your mind, I'm staying in Boston at the Wellington..give me a call"

The blonde takes a breath and puts the phone down. Regina walks into the office and over, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Emma?.."

Emma stands up, moving away from the brunette's touch quickly feeling herself start to shake slightly from the shock. "I need to take a personal..I'll call David to come take over"

The mayor watches with worry as the blonde grabs her jacket and proceeds to the door. "Emma wait..."

The blonde looks over gripping her hands into fists by her waist. "Regina I'm sorry, I..can't be here right now.."

Regina nods understanding and walks over taking one of Emma's balled hands and linking their fingers to comfort her. "Then let's just go for a walk? We don't have to talk..just get some air?"

Emma slowly nods and leaves the station with the brunette, heading to their usual spot of the docks. Sitting down on their usual bench, Regina keeps a firm grip of the blonde's hand, stroking her knuckles with the pad of her thumb. Looking out to the water, the brunette stays silent as promised.

Emma glances over at her nervously. "The..phone call..it was someone I knew years ago. Haley, we was in the same foster home at one point for about 6 months...when we were 14"

The mayor looks at her. "I take it..you lost touch?"

The blonde stays quiet but nods. "We..used to be really close which you probably think is weird right, I mean 6 months and we were calling each other sisters but..the home we was in, we only had each other..no one else understood and the other children there..were just too young.."

Regina continues stroking Emma's hand as she watches her explain. Emma blinks back the fact that her eyes are getting teary and turns her attention to the water ahead. "You know..in the system, you get to a certain age and you go from being the cute child that you can use to get support money for, to..a slave. Fend for yourself and look after _them_ when it should be the other way around. Despite the circumstances, I was still your typical, stubborn, independent teenager..and that usually landed me in trouble. Minor things..but when I was there it was okay because Haley would stand up for me, like I would her. Then one day...it went..too far, I had stood up against my foster father, first time and he lashed out. It's all a blur now really but I just remember, feeling pain on my cheek..then I was on the floor and I could hear a loud scream..Haley..she literally threw herself at him and the next thing, he was falling down the stairs"

The brunette having watched Emma the whole time, reaches over with her spare hand and wipes a tear from the blonde's face, knowing full well her own eyes were filling up for her girlfriend. "Did he...was he okay?"

Emma nods again. "He was fine..but we got the blame. Haley for her actions, she got sent back to the care home. Me for.._provoking _him, I got sent to another home..this time with a nice blonde lady. We never spoke since..and she sounded so eager, saying she had been looking for me but..what do I say? Thanks for helping me..oh and sorry you got sent back to care instead of another family?..it was all my fault"

Regina moves her arm around the back of Emma, pulling her close and kisses the side of her head. "It _wasn't_ your fault. You should of never been treated that way and by the sounds of it she doesn't blame you..she has been looking and like you said..you were like sisters. That has to count for something"

Emma rests her head against Regina's shoulder with a pout. "I'm sorry for just pouring all that out..not exactly what you want to hear when you haven't been together that long"

The brunette chuckles. "Emma I don't think anything you could say or do would surprise me or frighten me away"

Emma smiles slightly and squeezes her hand. "...thank you.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Emma was sat in the diner in her usual booth mulling over a possibly cold hot chocolate. Ever since she had received the phone call from Haley, she couldn't stop thinking on it and truth be told, it was affecting her more than she would let on and people had started to notice. Her mother for one had now decided to call her every day for a 'chat' and Emma knew it was just to dig deeper into what was bothering her.

At the beginning, Regina had let Emma's behaviour slide and gave her the time she needed but now, she too was worried for the blonde and wanted to help her anyway she can. Strolling into the diner, the brunette made her way over to the occupied booth immediately and sat herself opposite the sheriff.

Emma peered from her mug that was clasped in her hands and gave a small smile. "Hey.."

The mayor looked over and sighed. "Emma, I'm concerned...and I know this is probably not my place but..I miss you, I miss my Emma who at least once a day has some trick up her sleeve to tease or wind me up"

The blonde lets out a half hearted chuckle. "..I'm sorry.."

Regina bites her lip and stands abruptly, holding her hand out to the blonde. "Come with me?"

Emma sighs and lets go of her mug also standing, knowing that if she does not do what Regina says, there _will_ be trouble. Taking her hand the sheriff follows her girlfriend out of the diner.

Upon exiting, the brunette lets go of her hand and looks ahead of her. Emma curious to why they have stopped, peers over the mayor's shoulder as she is still on the second step of the entrance and sees Haley standing there awkwardly.

The blonde looks shocked as Haley gives a nervous wave. Regina turns to Emma, guilt written all over her face. "I'm sorry..be angry at me later..just talk to her?"

The sheriff takes a breath and nods as the brunette walks on past Haley and away from the diner. Emma walks towards her old friend and shoves her hands into her pockets nervously. "..hey Haley.."

Haley picks up on the blonde's usual habit when she is nervous or scared and pulls her into a hug to reassure her. "Hey sis"

Emma's breath hitches at the nickname then hugs back, relief washing over her. Pulling away, the blonde looks to her former foster sister and offers a small smile. "It's good to see you..I..I did want to talk to you but truthfully? I didn't know how to..I mean, what happened..."

Haley hooks arms with her and starts walking down the street. "Wasn't your fault okay? I chose to intervene and I am glad I did because it was the right thing to do" the redhead looks down. "He was hurting you Em, I couldn't just stand and watch.."

The blonde looks over and bumps her shoulder to grab her attention. "I know..it's not you if you did..and thank you..really _thank you_"

Haley smiles then looks ahead. "Anyway..we would of been moved sooner or later..foster is not permanent right? And from what I heard he got arrested and loads of other stuff came out about him. I really didn't care that I was put back in the home..I was glad you were safe and I only regret not keeping in touch"

Emma nods, walking in the direction of Regina's mansion. "Me too..it was difficult. I wanted to talk to you but then I was put in with another family and it was in a different town"

The redhead looks over and squeezes the blonde's arm. "Well we are here now..talking it out like we used to..but I do have one serious question for you?"

The blonde pauses on the steps of the house and looks to her friend seriously. Haley raises an eyebrow playfully. "Do you still have cinnamon in your coco?"

Emma laughs and pushes Haley's shoulder as she opens the door. "Yes I do! And there is nothing wrong with it!"

Haley chuckles following her inside. Upon entering, Regina appears from the kitchen with a smile at how happy the pair seem, (more so her girlfriend of course). "I thought you might end up here..it's a good job I made extra for dinner"

Emma smiles at the brunette. "That sounds great.."

Haley notices the look between the pair and untangles her arm from Emma's and points to the kitchen door. "Kitchen through there? Yeah..okay I will get drinks.."

Haley walks off into the kitchen as Emma walks up to Regina and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist who smiles. "Thank you for caring so much"

The mayor presses a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "You're welcome..I am glad you two talked"

The sheriff nods. "Yeah..getting there" leaning forward she gives Regina a quick kiss.

The brunette kisses back then pokes her head through the kitchen door seeing Haley search through the cupboards to get wine glasses. "Now I see where you get it from.."

Emma screws her nose confused. "Huh?"

The brunette gestures with her head to inside the kitchen. "Making herself at home?...next she will be borrowing my clothes.."

The blonde grins at the meaning of her taking Regina's shirt then pulls her girlfriend into the kitchen to have another catch up with her long lost sister. 


	56. Chapter 56

Full prompt by **McDag**__

_Emma is frustrated after having their baby and not losing the weight and over works herself before she's healed trying to get rid of it. Regina reassures her wife :)_

_Hope you like!_

**Baby Blues**

The blonde stood in a huff glaring at the full length mirror in front of her. Okay so it has only been a matter of weeks since giving birth to their child but Emma did not like what she saw staring back at her. Not being able to wear her jeans, she could handle but her prized leather jacket that she could no longer zip up due to the extra width of her mid drift? No.

Sighing, Emma rolled her eyes as she headed back to the closet for the third time that morning to find something that would fit. Getting changed into leggings and a loose long shirt, the blonde looked to the cot at her daughter, the only other company she currently possessed as her wife had gone to work. "It's a good job I love you Chlo-Bear"

Chloe merely wiggled with a noise, staring up at the person towering above her. Emma bent down and picked the girl up, pressing a kiss to her tiny head. "Lets go have some breakfast!...well milk for you and nothing for me because mama's currently the size of a whale.."

The tiny blonde who inherited her brunette mother's eyes just blinked without a care in the world, snuggling into her mama. Emma smiled again at the action especially when Chloe shoved her tiny thumb in her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Chloe had her bottle, Emma laid her down in the Moses basket and purses her lips together, looking towards the TV. "Surely a mini workout won't hurt?"

After an attempted workout, Emma slumped down on the couch with a pout. She used to be sheriff and now she can't even handle a workout..who knew motherhood would take so much out of her.

Glancing over hearing Chloe start to stir, she leans forward and lifts her daughter up, resting her on her chest and rubs her back soothingly. "What's mama gona do? At this rate I won't be going back to work!"

The rest of the day flew by quick for Emma after all of Chloe's feeds, taking a trip to the diner and then home again to make sure the place was at least a bit presentable for when her wife returned, well as presentable as a house with a new baby can be.

Looking for something to cook for dinner, the blonde hears the front door go and her wife come padding in after removing her heels at the door to prevent disturbing their daughter. Emma continued with fixing dinner until she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a chaste kiss placed on the back of her neck.

Regina then smiles at her and rests her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey.."

Emma smiles slightly, feeling a little conscious at her wife having her arms round her waist as she still feels unattractive. "Hi..good day at work?"

The brunette bites her lip. "It was okay but my day just got better seeing you" Regina smirks and places another couple of kisses to Emma's neck and collarbone.

The blonde tenses a little which does not go unnoticed as Regina looks at her with a frown. Emma takes a breath and removes herself from her wife's clutches and heads over to the fridge.

The mayor raises an eyebrow watching her. "Emma?"

Emma looks over knowing exactly what is going to be said. "I'm getting our dinner okay?"

Regina sighs and crosses her arms. "Emma you were never one to go all domesticated on me...what's going on?"

The current sheriff-on-leave avoids the brunette's gaze and moves to the counter. "Nothing..everything's fine..perfect..why wouldn't it be?"

The brunette picks up on the hint of sarcasm and clears her throat. "Because you just got all tensed at me for trying to hold and kiss you? Have I done something to upset you? Is it because you're with Chloe more than I am and you're mad?"

Emma shakes her head. "No..it's not..no..can we just forget this whole thing and start over?"

Regina just glares. "No..Emma, clearly something is wrong if I cannot kiss my own wife?"

The blonde takes a deep breath and clasps her hands together, fiddling nervously, looking down. The mayor steps towards her and takes her arms concerned. "Emma.."

Emma shrugs her off. "Please don't..I..I'm not..worth..that type of affection right now.."

Regina looks shocked by her move and confession. "What?"

The blonde gulps and looks at her knowing her hormones are also not helping the situation. "Look at me Regina!..I'm...fat! I can't even get in my jacket..I have no energy for which I am pretty sure I have pulled something from trying to exercise and I thought maybe a walk to Granny's would help but no..I just had a struggle to get my breath back.." Emma blinks back a couple of tears and looks away.

The brunette sighs in relief that it isn't nothing marriage breaking and takes Emma's hands with a grip so she cannot let go or pull away. "Baby listen to me..you are _not_ fat and everyone puts on a little weight when having a baby, its natural but it doesn't make you any less attractive to me...you are so beautiful and I'm sure that you get more beautiful everyday and my love for you, especially with what you have given me is increasing by the minute. I know you don't see it now but you will. When I look at you..you take my breath away..literally and that will _never _ change no matter what"

Emma looks over sniffling and hugs Regina tightly. "I love you Regina"

The mayor smiles hugging back. "I love you too..why do you think I constantly want to kiss you?"

The blonde pulls back with a chuckle then cups the brunette's face with both her hands, kissing her. Regina kisses back holding onto her wife's waist then gives a series of mini kisses all over Emma's face. "Why don't we go and have a bath to relax? Then have dinner? I will cook while you rest"

Emma nods with a smile and abandons the dinner preparations, taking the baby monitor instead before following her wife upstairs.

After a nervous beginning of having to strip in front of her wife, the blonde dips into the bath with Regina sitting behind and allows her wife to wrap her in her arms, resting their heads together peacefully.


	57. Chapter 57

A random one!

_Regina has been in love with Emma for some time but never wanted to jeopardize the close friendship they have formed. After a talk with Snow she decides to admit her feelings to the blonde but certain circumstances and a return of an old flame keep getting in the way._  
><strong><br>I Came Here For You**

Getting out of her small yellow bug, Emma could not prevent the playful smile that graced her lips upon seeing Regina exit the building in which the blonde lives. "Stalking me madam mayor?"

The brunette looks over and scoffs at Emma's ridiculous question then smiles at the woman. "For one Miss Swan this is my town? And secondly if I were to stalk you, you my dear certainly wouldn't know it"

Emma chuckles then walks up to her. "Okay serious..what are doing here? Is everything okay?"

Regina nods. "I just came to see your mother but she's not in so..."

The blonde rolls her eyes and bumps shoulders with her. "Come on..you can wait upstairs"

The mayor smiles again especially when the sheriff opens the door for her.

Walking into the apartment, Emma heads straight to the kitchen to make drinks. "I have to admit though I am surprised you haven't been at the sheriff station lately..have I not handed in any wrong reports?"

Regina shakes her head then decides to subtly hint. "No you haven't...why? Have you missed me?"

The blonde glances over and grins. "Oh I always miss when I don't get to see you for a day..but then that is very rare"

The brunette nods, sitting on a stool knowing that she is only joking with her but inside it hurts a little. "That is true.."

Emma passes over a coffee then leans across the counter on her arms. "What exactly do you want to talk to my mother about?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Nothing to do with you"

The blonde sniggers and holds her hands up. "Okay your royal highness..I will just have to earwig when you do talk"

The mayor bites her lip. "No, rather you are going to take yourself for a walk"

Emma frowns. "Now I am worried..you can talk to my mother, your former enemy but not to me..your friend?"

Regina shrugs. "Certain matters dear.."

The blonde looked at the brunette inspecting her as if trying to figure out what is going on then hears her phone ring before answering. "Hello?"

The mayor let out a silent sigh at their ruined talk then turns her head hearing the front door go and Snow appear. The short haired woman smiles at her then walks over after shutting the door and eyes her daughter curiously. "Who is on the phone?"

Regina also watches, absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the counter agitated. "No idea"

Snow raises an eyebrow at her then goes to make herself a drink as Emma comes back.

The blonde shoves her phone in her pocket. "Okay I have to go..meet Neal as he is.." Emma pauses with an annoyed expression then takes a deep breath turning to Regina. "Anyway..guess you two can have that 'talk' now..see you later"

Both women watch Emma leave with the brunette slightly confused. "Neal?..hold on as in Neal? Her ex from when she was eighteen?"

Snow nods and tops up the mayor's drink as she was just told by her daughter that they were going to talk. "Yes..he came into town a couple of days ago. Emma insisted she wanted nothing to do with him but he is not really taking the hint..besides I said to at least hear him out, they have a history and from what I heard before she loved him"

The brunette bites on her tongue trying not to let her feelings get in the way but also wanting to stand up for the blonde. "But he betrayed her? Left her"

The former teacher sighs sitting opposite Regina. "Yes that is true which is why I gave her the 'mother' talk about not to rushing into anything..to be careful"

Regina rolls her eyes then tries to hide her sadness. "Well it looks to me as though she is letting him in.."

Snow bites her lip then looks over. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

The mayor sighs muttering. "It doesn't matter.."

The short haired woman picks up on her feelings and hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder. "Regina?"

Regina avoids Snow's gaze looking towards her mug. "It was about Emma..but now it doesn't matter because..of Neal"

Snow frowns a moment then realizes. "Oh..." Seeing the mayor racked with emotions she clears her throat. "And..how long exactly have you been in love with my daughter?"

The brunette bites her lip glancing over. "Since...since the beginning of our friendship..when I allowed myself to see the real Emma and let her in"

The short haired woman nods. "And now she has just gone to see..wow this is awkward"

Regina nods. "I came here because..I was going to just do it..tell her everything..I finally found it in me to be honest and open but I also wanted to check first..with you and Charming..but now that does not matter and I'm going to go" The brunette slides off the stool and heads to the door. "Thanks for at least listening.."

Snow stands also. "wait!..still tell her..I mean you guys have been so close and I've seen the way you are around each other. Emma hasn't said anything to me but I would be very surprised if its only one sided"

The mayor looks down actually showing her vulnerability. "I don't think I can...I cannot compete with her first love Snow..I couldn't take it if she said no..or she doesn't say it back" turning back to the door, Regina leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sat in a booth in Granny's glaring at the guy sat opposite with her eyebrow also raised. "Neal..spit it out.."

Neal looks at her. "Come on Emma you know we were good together"

The blonde crosses her arms. "You sent me to jail! Something which I might add you should be thankful no one knows...yet"

Neal scratches his neck frustrated. "I know I know! But please just let me show you I have changed..let me make it up to you! One more chance is all I'm asking? Everyone deserves a second chance don't they?"

Emma scoffs then sighs. "Fine..one more chance..starting from the beginning..friends"

"Emma.."

The blonde stands annoyed. "Don't Emma me!..now I have to go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the diner, the blonde hears her phone yet again and goes to answer muttering. "Really..cant I get a break?" Taking another breath, she answers properly. "Hello?"

Snow braces herself for what she is about to say. "Hi honey are you still with Neal?"

The blonde straight away can tell something is up by the tone of her mother's voice and the use of the word honey. "No just left..long story, Regina still there?"

"No...no she..erm...had something to do"

Emma starts walking. "Oh yeah? What?"

"I don't know she..just left you might catch her"

The blonde looks confused then spots the brunette heading her way down the street. "Guess you're right..I see her. Il be home later" putting her phone away, Emma automatically grins upon seeing Regina even though the brunette is so lost in thought she has yet to notice the blonde. "Hey..Regina?"

Regina looks up at Emma with a clear look of confusion on her face. "Emma..I..I thought you had to see Neal.."

The blonde cringes. "Mom told you then...great"

The mayor looks down the street past Emma not wanting to look directly at her. "Yes..listen I have to go.."

Emma frowns then steps aside in front of the brunette as she goes to walk, stopping her. "Okay now I know something is going on..first secret talks with my mom and now you won't even look at me?"

Regina takes a breath. "You're a fine one to talk Miss Swan..with regards to Neal that is"

The blonde looks surprised at the sudden change of Regina. "Hold on are you mad because I didn't tell you he was back? I didn't think I had to..because he's not important"

The mayor finally looks at her dropping her mayoral expression. "He..he's not?"

Emma shakes her head. "I said I'd give him a chance to prove to me but as friends..I don't think I can trust him"

Regina tries to hide her smile. "Oh..well in that case Emma I need to tell-"

"Emma?!"

Both women glance behind Emma to see Neal running up the path. Regina sighs as that was going to be the moment. Emma turns to face him. "What Neal? I told you everything I wanted to say in there"

Neal stops in front of her looking serious. "But I didn't. You were right about what I did and I regret it every day. I want to prove myself to you and to show you how much you still mean to me..even if it doesn't happen right now I need you to know that I am committed a hundred percent."

Emma frowns while the brunette shoves her hands in her coat pocket feeling right out of place. Neal gives a small smile then drops on one knee causing the blonde's eyes to widen. "Neal?! What are doing?!"

The brunette looks over crushed and backs up, turning to walk away.

"Marry me Emma?"

Emma stares at him in complete shock then glances over her shoulder seeing Regina getting further away as she decided to leave. "No..."

Neal stands up quick. "No?"

The blonde looks at him having realized what is going on with Regina. "No Neal..you had your chance..now its..someone else's turn"

Neal goes to protest but doesn't get a chance as Emma turns and heads off after Regina.

Getting as far as the building she had just left, the brunette jumps at the touch of someone grabbing her arm. Looking over seeing Emma she looks confused but this time does not even bother wiping the couple of tears that roll down her cheeks. "Em..Emma? What are you.."

The blonde looks worried and loosens her grip on the brunette's arm sliding her hand down to Regina's hand linking their fingers. "I'm here for you"

The brunette lets out a small chuckle before sniffling. "I know you are Emma"

Emma shakes her head and reaches over with her spare hand wiping the brunette's tears away. "No Regina, I'm here for _you_"

Regina looks at her trying to read the blonde's face to see if she is hearing right. "You're..here for..but Neal he just.."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "He had his chance years ago and blew it...I finally understood when you walked away what was going on and I knew what I had to do, come and get you and to tell you how I _really_ feel"

The brunette looks hopeful, leaning slightly closer. "Which is?"

Emma holds the side of Regina's face, stroking her cheek with a smile. "That I love, and am completely _in_ love with you Regina Mills..I have for a very long time..the whole reason why I wanted us to be friends in the first place"

The brunette smiles briefly then smacks her arm. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

The blonde looks shocked at the reaction, pulling back. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?!" Emma smiles as Regina chuckles at the blonde's answer. "Come here"

Regina grows shy but gives a smile doing as the blonde says, stepping forward. Emma grins taking hold of the brunette's face again and kisses her.

The mayor kisses back, pulling the blonde as close as possible by the waist while muttering into it. "I love _you _Emma Swan"

Emma smiles more into the kiss then hears her phone go off. Pulling back but keeping hold of her woman, the blonde checks her phone seeing a message from Snow.  
><em><br>'About time! Took you both long enough!'_

The blonde sniggers showing Regina who buries herself into Emma laughing before they both glance up the building beside them spotting Snow peering out the window, waving.

Emma bites her lip totally embarrassed. "Oh god..." Regina continues laughing and even attempt to give Snow a wave, prompting the blonde to grab her hand and pull her away down the street, away from her mother's view. 

___A/N: so I am totally ahead as I already have two more short stories already wrote! who wants more?! :)_


	58. Chapter 58

_More as requested! :) Don't forget if you have any ideas you would like me to try just send them my way! x_

_Emma and Regina are expecting baby number two (Henry). Regina is having a rough time of it having recently found out and Emma is on hand to help. Grace noticing that something different is going on grows jealous when finding out she is not going to be the only one anymore and decides to do something about it.  
><em>  
><strong>Away I Go<strong>

Walking into their bedroom, Emma finds Regina sat on the end of their bed looking a little worse for wear. "Baby you okay?"

The brunette nods slightly holding onto each side of the bed while taking a deep breath. "I was definitely not like this with Grace...you are so having the next two"

The blonde chuckles and sits next to her wife, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. "It will pass soon..just take deep breaths and think happy things"

Regina glances over at her wife's control. "Since when do you know what to do?"

Emma looks insulted but rubs the brunette's back. "Hey I might not of given birth yet but I do understand from last time..I know the knowledge, I read all the books..I wasn't going to leave my wife alone in this"

The brunette gives an appreciative smile then looks towards the door hearing small feet pad along.

Pushing their door open, Grace appears with a huge smile. "Mommy tuck in?"

Emma looks over. "Gracie mommy is a bit poorly right now..why don't you hop into bed and I'll be in, in a minute?"

The small brunette frowns but nods going and giving Regina a mini hug before leaving for her room. Emma makes sure that her wife doesn't need anything then stands, pressing a kiss on her head. "Il be back in a sec"

Heading out and to Grace's bedroom, she finds the girl sat up in bed hugging her teddy. "Okay munchkin..let's go to beddy byes"

Grace looks up with a pout. "No...story?"

The blonde pulls the covers up over her daughter encouraging the girl to lay down. "Not tonight..I have to look after mommy okay?"

The small brunette nods a little, clearly disappointed and hugs her teddy tightly. "Night mama.."

Emma leans down kissing her cheek. "Goodnight..love you"

Grace smiles a bit more at this saying it back and snuggles down. The blonde smiles back and heads over to the door to turn the light off. "Grace?"

The girl peers out from under her covers to the door. "Yes mama?"

Emma bites her lip. "Try and stay in your own bed tonight for mommy..you're a big girl now.."

Grace looks down sadly and gives a muffled 'yes mama' as she disappears under her covers giving a tiny sniffle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back into their bedroom, Emma finds Regina this time laying in a foetal position and hugging the pillow. Climbing on behind her the blonde wraps her in her arms and rests her hand on the brunette's tummy. "Try get some sleep"

Regina nods against her. "Grace okay?"

The blonde nods also. "Yes..I said for her to try and stay in her own bed..because you're going to be up and down most of the night"

The brunette looks over worried. "She is going to find this hard..not being the baby anymore.."

Emma sighs pressing a kiss to Regina's neck. "Very..but she will get there..once the baby is here..she will be fine"

The brunette takes a deep breath and relaxes herself back into her wife's arms to go to sleep.

Having got out of bed remembering she didn't get the chance to tell her brunette mommy she loved her, Grace looks through the gap in the door hearing the majority of their conversation. With her little eyes widening, the small brunette runs back to her room upset. Grabbing teddy she gives him a quick hug then grabs her matching hat and coat, putting them on. Once buttoned up, Grace takes her rucksack filling it with her beloved items like her pencils, a doll and her photo of the three of them from her bedside. Trotting out the room she puts her bag on her back with difficulty then hugs teddy close, descending the stairs and to the door. Looking up at the door, the girl bites her lip wondering how to get out then remembered the back door handle being lower and runs off to the kitchen and out that door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Regina was definitely asleep, Emma got up once again knowing that her chance of sleeping was slim. Feeling guilty towards Grace, the blonde came to the conclusion that while her wife was asleep, she could sneak in a cuddle and maybe a story like the girl wanted.

Going into her daughter's room, Emma's smile turns into a frown seeing no sign of Grace. "Munchkin?" Looking around the room, the blonde spots the missing bag and coat before sprinting out the room and downstairs checking the doors. Spotting the back door open, Emma's eyes widen in fear. Grabbing her phone she calls her parents and Granny's to keep an eye out, with a few saying they would go look.

Heading back upstairs, Emma goes into her bedroom quickly and places a hand on Regina's shoulder to wake her. "Regina?" Seeing the brunette stir grumpily, the blonde shakes her a little. "I'm sorry to wake you baby but Grace she, she's run off..the back door was open and her coat-"

Regina sits upright as soon as she hears that Grace is gone and moves off the bed. "We need to go find her"

Emma grabs their coats before the pair head downstairs and out the front door to search for their missing daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the road, Grace looks around a little scared as it is now dark and hugs her teddy more, getting upset because she does not know what to do.

While Emma stays permanently connected to her parents on the phone, the group search for Grace by checking all of her favourite spots, including the ice cream shop.

Regina brings her hands up to her head in worry. "Where is she?!.."

The blonde looks over feeling guilty as it may have been all her fault. "We will find her..I promise"

As more people in the town start to help in the search, the time passes with no sign of the girl. As hours past, morning breaks and everyone has no idea what else they can do.

Stopping on a bench, the two women appear exhausted and broken with Emma trying to keep it together for Regina's sake as she has the baby to think of too. The brunette turns into the blonde and starts sobbing causing Emma's lip to go and hug her tightly.

Leaving the pair, David heads to the station to see who he can contact as Snow checks the loft again for their granddaughter.

Walking into the station, the former shepherd sits down with a sigh and rubs his head before grabbing the phone to dial a number. Pausing a moment he hears a faint cough. Turning around quickly, David stands and tries to pin point where the sound came from, walking into the office. Giving a sigh of relief, he darts back to the phone and calls Emma.

Both women run into the station frantically and looks to David. Regina looks confused as Emma frowns at her father. "What is it? Have you heard anything?"

David smiles slightly. "Follow me.."

The women share a look and follow David into Emma's office who gestures behind the desk revealing a sleeping Grace curled up under it using her bag as a pillow, her coat as something to lay on then her mama's spare jacket that she leaves at the station as a blanket.

Both women look relieved as the brunette rubs her head feeling the beginnings of her morning sickness start. Emma moves her computer chair and crouches down, stroking the girl's hair. "Gracie...wake up munchkin.."

The small brunette imitates her brunette mother by pulling a face then opens her eyes, sleepily yawning. "..mama?.."

The blonde lifts her up quickly wrapping the girl up in her jacket and carries her over to Regina who hugs them both. Grace starts getting upset because she was scared then came to her mama's work to wait for them to get her. "I sorry.."

Emma hugs both Grace and Regina tightly. "It's okay..you're safe.."

Regina kisses her head with worry in her voice. "Just don't ever do that again"

Grace looks up at them. "But..I go coz..new baby"

Realization dawns on the women as Emma shakes her head. "She must of heard us talking...oh thank god. I thought it was because I wouldn't read her a bed time story"

Regina looks to her wife with a chuckle as Grace giggles. "Noo mama..silly!"

The blonde kisses the girl's forehead with a smile. "Munchkin we will always want, need and love you no matter how many children we have"

The girl smiles and kisses both their cheeks before tapping Regina's tummy. "Hello!..no girl be a boy!"

Both women laugh as they head out the station to go home.

Grace didn't end up sleeping in her own bed that night...

_:)_


	59. Chapter 59

_Emma and Regina had slept together for the first time since they started to date and both their friends are trying to dig for information._

**The Day After The Night Before**

After a morning of avoiding Ruby the best she could, Emma headed into her apartment for a much needed 'me' time. Slipping into the bath, she scolds towards the door hearing a knock from the front door and it open straight away.

"Emma Swan?! Where are you my bestest best friend?!"

The blonde rolls her eyes at the invasion of privacy and sighs. "Ruby I am in the bath! What do you want?"

The waitress smiles walking over to the closed door and leans against the frame to talk through. "Just a catch up?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "A catch up...since yesterday?"

Ruby crosses her arms. "Well yeah..you kinda bailed on us..you and Regina did so..did you go home with her?" The tall brunette smiles playfully.

The blonde bites her lip feeling shy but smiles. "...yes I did.."

Ruby's eyes widen as she was only teasing her friend. "What? No way! I need all the details!"

Emma sighs again then frowns hearing a scraping noise. "Ruby? Please do not tell me you have just got yourself a chair to sit on, outside the bathroom door?"

The waitress sits down with a smile. "Duh?! Now tell me everything!"

The blonde shakes her head. "I am trying to relax here...and its private"

Ruby scoffs. "Well I am not moving until you spill"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across at the diner, Regina heads in to grab a dessert for after dinner. Before reaching the counter, Kathryn yanks at her arm, pulling her to the booth she was sitting at. "So Regina..what's new with you?"

The mayor looks confused and raises an eyebrow sternly. "I was..grabbing a dessert? Is there a problem with that?"

The blonde tuts and glares. "You and Emma..and don't tell me nothing happened I saw you leave the bar together"

Regina chuckles. "Yes we did because you know we are actually dating..so two people spending time together is kind of mandatory"

Kathryn huffs. "Seriously..you're giving me nothing?"

The brunette smirks at her friends tantrum and stands to buy her dessert. "Not a dime dear.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruby if I count to ten and you are still out there so help me god! One...two...three...four...five"

Hearing a knock, Ruby jumps up grinning. "saved by the bell! Or knock..whatever" the tall brunette opens the door revealing Regina causing her to smirk.

"Miss Lucas what a...surprise"

Ruby steps aside. "Come in.._Regina!_"

Emma looks shocked from in the bathroom and stands quickly to grab a towel.

Regina walks in and looks to the waitress. "Well?..where is Emma?"

The tall brunette goes and moves the chair, taking her jacket. "Oh..she is just in the bath..you know if you want to join her..bye Emma!"

The blonde's eyes widen at what Ruby said and ties the towel tightly stepping out the bathroom seeing only Regina standing there. "Hi..erm sorry..you know Ruby.."

The mayor smiles looking at her in just a towel and gulps. "Yes well she is not the first annoying person I've had to deal with today. Kathryn pretty much was the same..they must be in an alliance.."

Emma nods then hugs her arms over her chest feeling embarrassed. "Give me a minute to change..."

Regina watches then walks over, taking hold of the blonde's forearms. "Hey..you don't need to be shy.."

The blonde bites her lip with a small nod again. "I know..I just..this is still new right and..last night..I mean if it doesn't happen again..anytime soon..then.."

The brunette leans forward resting her forehead against Emma's to calm her. "Last night was incredible and you my dear are amazing..not to mention what is under that towel"

Emma chuckles prompting the woman to kiss her quickly on the lips before showing a smile of her own. "Do you have any plans right now Miss Swan?"

The blonde shakes her head. "No..I was just going to relax with a movie"

Regina takes hold of her hand. "Want some company? Maybe you could share this dessert with me?"

Emma smiles squeezing her hand. "Okay..just let me change first.."

The mayor nods. "Il grab the spoons"

The rest of the evening was spent with both women snuggled up on the couch, Emma with her legs across Regina's lap with the brunette stroking her leg while watching the movie and sharing the pie from Granny's. 


	60. Chapter 60

_My version of when Elsa finds the photos Regina had Sidney take of Emma when she came to Storybrooke, only the photos are not just of her and Henry but some of just her out and about..what has the mayor been up to?  
><em>  
><strong>Where The Truth Lies<strong>

"Emma look..there are photos of you..what are they doing in the mayor's files?" Elsa looked puzzled at the collection of photos she had picked up out of the box of documents from the mayor's office.

"That must of been when she got Sidney to follow me..when I was with Henry. She never liked us hanging out" Emma looked over at her new friend with a 'it's okay now really' look before smiling to reassure her.

The fellow blonde gives a slight nod and proceeds to look through the photos, frowning once again. "Erm... Emma? I..don't think it was _just_ about you hanging out with Henry...the rest are of just you.." Giving the sheriff a concerned look as Emma now looks confused, taking them from her.

Emma looks down and starts shuffling through them. "I..don't..."

Elsa look apologetic towards her. "Looks like she didn't..trust you at all.."

The sheriff looks to her friend briefly in disbelief then continues to look through the photos. "There is some major time jump..from me and Henry when I first came to town..to..when Cora was about then.." The blonde pauses. "I need to see Regina"

Elsa looks surprised and can only watch as Emma walks past her, leaving the sheriff's station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the heavy vault door open, Emma descends the stairs to find Regina sat on an old truck beside her mirror reading a book.

"Regina? We need to talk"

The brunette had already heard the blonde make her presence known and sighs, dropping the book to her lap before looking over at her not impressed. "Can you not see I'm busy?..I am trying to save Marian for Robin"

The sheriff bites her lip. "Yeah I know and it's good that you're helping her even though it could mean losing Robin"

The mayor purses her lips together for a moment. "Well it shows how much you know Miss Swan, I am no longer with Robin..nor am I going to try"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?..I mean you can't give up on your happiness..I know what I said before and I know technically they are married but she has been gone for years..he chose you"

Regina takes a breath. "Yes but I don't choose him. Now what exactly are you doing in my vault?"

The blonde looks intrigued but drops it and retrieves the photos from her pocket. "These..I understood that you got Sidney to follow me and Henry at the beginning because you thought I was going to take him and you wanted to keep an eye on him but..there are photos of me..just me, why?"

The brunette looks a little caught and clears her throat before avoiding the blonde's stare. "I..well..I was trying to catch you out..somehow so I could use it to-"

"Stop"

Regina stops talking at the blonde's request and glances over nervously. Emma crosses her arms. "I don't buy it. If it was about trying to frame me, the photos would be consistent but they're not. Regina the photos are..when we worked together, when there were new threats in Storybrooke. It doesn't make sense!"

The mayor closes her book and discards it to the side. Pushing her hair back, she then trails her hand down to her neck, rubbing slightly. "Emma.."

The sheriff looks a little shocked at the brunette using her real name and walks over sitting herself opposite her.

Regina leans forward clasping her hands together in front of her. "I got Sidney to take those photos because..usually when a person get to know me, or the Queen me, they get hurt. People target what I love most and destroy them. Then you came along and all of a sudden everyone is aware that we have this...slightly dysfunctional family and if anything happened to you, Henry would hate me and I couldn't live knowing that I betrayed him...betrayed you"

The blonde frowns and tries to take in what she just said. "So...you had me stalked?"

The brunette shakes her head giving a very small smile at Emma's conclusion. "No..I got the photos so that I could keep an eye on you and make sure you were okay. When my mother came here and I found out she tried to take your heart, I couldn't let that happen again and I warned Sidney if he saw anything to tell me straight away"

Emma gives a teasing smile. "You do realize you just more of less admitted that you _care_ for me"

Regina rolls her eyes and then looks at her seriously, secretly trying to build up her courage. "I _do_ care for you..more than I probably should..but what's the point? It would end in tears eventually"

The blonde smiles more at the confession then looks insulted. "Hey! No it wouldn't..if you must know, I would never leave you. All my past relationships have been them leaving me...which is not exactly making _me_ look good"

The brunette lets out a chuckle at her attempt and rubs her hands together. "That wasn't what I meant, I mean that something would probably end up happening to you"

Emma smirks. "Doubt it, not if you're there..you have done a good job so far"

Regina gives a shy smile for the praise then looks around awkwardly. The blonde watches her then reaches out grabbing hold of her joint hands. "Regina..if it helps, I care for you too"

The brunette nods a little then looks to their hands allowing her forefinger to disentangle from her hands and stroke the back of Emma's. "Thank you"

Emma takes a breath and stands, taking her hand back. "I better go..maybe when this is all over with..we could start over?"

The mayor also stands. "Yes, that would be..good. Maybe you could come over with Henry for dinner?"

The blonde smiles. "Yeah, I'll let him know and I will see you later.." Without thinking it through properly, Emma leans forward and kisses her cheek. Regina looks stunned and the blonde looks embarrassed before walking off back to the stairs.

"Emma?"

The sheriff takes a shaky breath and stops on the first step, looking over. "Yeah?"

The brunette looks at her a moment then walks over. "I'm sorry I have to do this" Taking hold of the blonde's face, Regina kisses her.

Emma steps back slightly, nearly toppling on the stairs not expecting it but grabs hold of the brunette's arms to steady herself and kisses back.

The mayor gradually smiles into it feeling the sheriff respond and lets go of the blonde's face, trailing her hands down to Emma's waist.

Pulling their lips apart, the blonde keeps their faces still merely inches apart. "There is absolutely no need to apologise for _that_"

Regina looks back at her with hope in eyes. "I..never wanted Robin. It was you but..I thought it would never happen and so I just..didn't want to be alone.."

Emma reaches out stroking the side of her face. "I didn't want you to _be_ alone and I didn't think _I_ stood a chance, that was why I was playing the 'friend' card and pushing you towards him because I thought that was what would make you happy"

The mayor shook her head. "No..you would though. However like I said I didn't think this would be..a thing and although I couldn't _have_ you..I still couldn't _not_ have you there..lose you. I know now that getting Sidney to _spy_ was wrong but I wanted to keep you safe"

The blonde smiles. "We both have made mistakes..ones that we can never take back but what we can do is look to the future and change what we can now..and for me, that is making sure both you and Henry are happy and loved"

The mayor gives a teary smile at the mention of the word loved and steps closer pulling the woman into a hug. "Now I am happy and I am sure Henry will be too"

The sheriff hugs back with a grin. "Does that mean you will go out with me madam mayor?"

Regina pulls away and chuckles. "How old are we?"

Emma shrugs still with her grin. "Okay..will you allow me to court you?"

The brunette frowns at the blonde's posh attempt. "I will allow you if you never try and talk like that again"

The blonde nods then holds her hand out. Regina smiles again then looks over to her abandoned book before taking a breath. "What the hell" turning back to Emma, she accepts her hand and heads out of the vault for a peaceful night in the arms of a woman who loves her. 


End file.
